schizophrenic paranoia
by jokerr.PutASmileOnThatFace
Summary: Semira is a schizophrenic. She takes pills to help her... Condition. Joker has just lost one of his best crew members and Is looking for another. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! OC
1. Meet Semi

**This is not a fanfic for the faint of heart. There will be death. Abuse and rape. But I will try to even things out. Don't worry all! And Also! This is my first fic for Joker. I know his name is spell wrong on his notes… That's kinda the point! **

I was in an immense pain. My head throbbed painfully and so did my nose. What the Fuck had just happened? I couldn't really remember…

I had been walking home, from my stupid job, in the stupid city of Gotham, back to my stupid apartment. It was dark because I had to close and the café I worked at. I was not scared of the dark. I was a twenty year old woman now. And I was tired of always being scared.

So when I turned into a back alleyway that lead to the back of my apartment building. Just as I had passed a dumpster when there was a scuffle and something collided with my head.

That was the last thing I remember… I blinked stupidly at the ceiling above me. It was white and textured. Sitting up with a light groan I looked around my bedroom. Confusion and nausea hit me like a brick wall.

How the hell was I back in my own apartment? Rushing to my bathroom I vomited violently into my toilet. Fear thundered through my chest as pure red stared back at me from the bowl. Blood…

Getting up on shaky legs I looked at my self in the mirror. My nose was bleeding profusely. A large goose egg was on the side of my head.

Staggering to my room I glanced around. If I had brought myself home I would have made a complete mess…

Someone had brought me home… I was absolutely sure I had locked my door! I never left it unlocked! Panic made my heart beat faster. I was in a new out fit. A long green plaid T-shirt and just underwear.

I had been changed. Whirling I scanned my room once more. Freezing when I noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper sitting at the foot of my bed. Swiping in off the bed I un-folded it

_**You should be more careful, My Dear!**_

_**I may not be there next time!**_

_**Jokerr.**_

Was scrawled in odd sideways script in dark green ink. I re-read it three more times. Joker. The most feared man in all of Gotham? What the fuck? This had to be some kind of sick fucked up joke!

Falling to the floor as my legs gave out from underneath me. I was exhausted and my eyes flutter closed. It took me a few minuets to fall asleep.

Waking up was hard. I was in a dead sleep. My joints ached from not moving for such a long time. Opening my eyes made my head throb. I no longer felt ill though. In fact, I was starving!

I knew I should probably go to the hospital. What would I tell them? I was walking home and was attacked. Beaten over the head. That sounded at least some what normal,

The next part would have me put in the Looney bin once again. Then When I woke up I was back in my apartment with a note saying that the Joker had saved me. No way I hell would any one take me for real. Even if I did show them the note!

Speaking of note… Where the hell was it? Sitting up slowly I looked around for it. It couldn't have gone far. I had a hold of it when I fell last night. I knew that for sure. Searching for it for a few more seconds I gave up.

I must have put it some where… No. You know what? I'm pretty sure I could remember getting up and walking home. I must have just imagined the note. I did that before. Not to big of a deal.

I had been jumping to conclusions last night. No way had the Joker been in my hose. That was completely imposable. Standing and laughing at my own stupidity I moved to my bathroom.

Looking at my self in my mirror I noted that my nose was not broken. That was good. I grabbed a wash cloth and once it was wet. I cleaned my face of blood. Leaning towards the mirror I turned my head to the left and admired the now less swollen bump on my head.

I gently moved my shoulder length curly brown hair away from my face and looked into my now slightly blood shot eyes.

My eyes were… Odd. I guess you could say. They tended to change color. Usually they were an olive green with small brown flecks on my right eye. And large ones in my left. Sometimes, when I was extremely happy, or mad. They would switch to a brown color.

I thought they were ugly. But I would often be stopped on the street and told how striking they were. I would always say thank you. Just to be polite.

My face had some freckles on it. Not so mush though. I stepped back from the mirror and took off my shirt. I wore no bra. Everything seamed fine, apart from my head that is. My body had no other bruises on it.

I hated the way my body looked. I was short, hardly over five feet. I held my weight on my hips and ass. My chest was overly large for my small frame. E cups. I moved to show my ass in the mirror.

Even I would consider it nice and I hated it. It was nearly impossible for me to find pants that were short enough and could fit over my ass.

With a small growl I turned to get in the shower. Starting it I sat on my toilet and waited for it to warm up. Again thinking about last night.

I had made myself paranoid. I had a problem with that. Taking a deep breath I mentally scolded myself. I was going to let last nights freak accident go. Forcing last night into the back of my mind I got in my now warm shower. And started my day.

Luckily this was my day off, so no need to call in sick. I worked at a little diner that was usually always busy. It was a simple place with good food. The only down fall was that my Boss was so incredibly cheap he only had two waitresses. My self and another extremely annoying woman who called herself Kitten.

After completing the necessary shower requirements I got out. I needed to go shopping. There was hardly any food left in the entire house.

I dried myself then put on some warm clothes. It was winter in Gotham. Glancing out my window I nearly smiled. Small snowflakes were falling and collecting on the sill. Grabbing my keys from my bed side table and rushing out of my apartment.

I stopped and locked my door, specifically careful to check the knob. Once I was satisfied I went to do my errands.

** First pointtt! Her eyes do not change color rapidly! This is not some Twilight Bullshit. Just a small little color change.

Pointtt two! I know the note is odd. Joker saving a girl from some dick head? NOT IN CHARCHER! I know this! But there are reasons for this!

Pointt three! I SUCK AT SPELLING! Please do not message me and scream at me cause I am mentally retarded at spelling. Believe it or not, I know this to!

Last pointtt! This story is going to start off confusing. The main character and schizophrenia! That is the reason! My second chapter is already typed up and ready! Please please please be gentle!


	2. Bastard people!

** Ok so this chapter starts to get into Semiras' past. I will be going MUCH deeper into it when or Favorite Villain decides to show up! Please review and tell me if you want to see anything happen!**

Returning to my apartment building with arms full of groceries, I moved to the elevator I kicked the button with my black booted foot. Not so much as stumbling. I needed to hurry. It was almost time for me to take my pills.

I could feel the symptoms coming on. The fear of who ever I saw, thinking that they were going to harm me in some way or another. The need to just sleep. Or scribble down my thoughts on whatever I could touch. The need to… To harm something alive…

The door dinged open and I tottered inside. Struggling slightly to push the button that lead to my floor. Turning in I nearly froze.

A giant man stood in the elevator with me… He wore dark jeans and a light gray hoddie. His back was to me, the hood covering his hair. His hands were at his side, thumbs hooked in his pockets.

My heart beat picked up as my mind forced brutal scenarios into thought. My knees began to shake. The doors dinged closed.

I backed into the corner farthest from him and kept my eyes trained on his back. As we moved up, his shoulders started to shake… and he started to make odd noises. Almost like… He was suppressing laughter…

My mind was playing tricks on me. I hadn't taken my pills in at least sixteen hours. I was supposed to take them every twelve. So this man laughing quietly now was just a hallucination, had to be. Yep. So when the doors dinged open I stepped forward and passed the man.

"Glad to see you're be-tt-er." He whispered as the door slid closed once more. I whirled. Groceries still in had to see a black eye, green hair, reds smile staring back at me a permanent smile on his stark white face.

With an irritated snarl at myself I quickly unlocked my door and threw it open. Throwing the paper bags on the counter I ran to my bath room. Grabbing one bottle of pills from my arsenal I pulled out two long white pills.

Throwing them back with no water I grabbed a second bottle for my paranoia. Grabbing three of those I tossed those back as well. This time leaning down to my sink and taking large gulps of cool water.

I was always stocked up on extra pills, six bottles for each medication. Leaving my with a counter full of twelve bottles. I did this just incase I decided I needed to run again. That though was a very long story and I had to un-load groceries.

Sighing as I stood back up I moved to my kitchen, smiling when I felt all of my drugs kick in. I couldn't function normally while not on my drugs. That had been found out when I was only fifteen.

I had been acting odd for at least two months. Fidgety and I had absolutely convinced myself there were things following me trying to kill me. I had placed myself in the corner of the living room when it happened.

My older Brother had ventured to close to me. I had struck out at him. Nearly killing him. The sad part about it is that… I wanted to kill him. I hadn't even realized I was chocking my own Brother with all my strength.

All I realized was that I wanted to feel some ones blood on my hands. Rip apart their flesh and feel it give way under any type of blade…

I shook my head. No need to think about that now. I began to put away my groceries. Glad when I felt perfectly content. I knew almost for sure now I had been having hallucinations. No Joker leaving me notes and no Joker in the elevator.

I snickered at myself. Working myself up over nothing, tossing the last bag in the trash I looked at the clock on my stove. It was nine thirty and I was completely exhausted. The stress from today and yesterday did nothing to help with this fact.

Groaning softly I walked into my room stripped naked to the day I was born shut off my light and crawled into bed. I was asleep in an instant.

_**WHY SO SIRIOUS?**_

I woke up to the noise of my alarms clock going off, meaning that it was six thirty in the morning. I felt well rested and it didn't take to much motivation to get out of bed. Standing I stretched up on my tip toes lifting my arms above my head, growling lightly as my muscles stretched.

I got ready for work quickly, fully dressed in a pair of snug fitting jeans and a white long sleeved top. Glancing at the clock on the oven I still had half an hour before I had to leave for work.

Moving into my living room I turned on my TV. The news was on.

"We warn all citizens of Gotham to remain indoors at night. Do not go out alone. The Joker has possibly been sighted in the south western corner of town. If The joker is spotted! Do not approach him! His is considered heavily armed and highly dangerous!" The female television reporter stated as pictures of a man in a purple suit flashed across the screen.

The pictures weren't very good. Most were grainy and blurry. You could faintly make out what the paint on his face looked like. But suddenly a very clear image showed.

It was him sitting in a black van he was in the driver's seat, large blond man sitting next to him. He seamed to be staring intently at a small woman in the cross walk. He was literally licking his lips… At least I was guessing it was a woman. Her entire upper body was blocked out by a black square.

**We have hidden this woman's face for her own safety reasons. **Scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

That's good. They were at least trying to protect the woman who The Joker was obviously ogling. Turning the TV off I grabbed my purse and keys as well as one bottle for each of my pills. Locking my door as I walked out I started humming gently to myself.

It was again snowing lightly. Not sticking today. It was to wet outside. The sun was blocked out by the clouds today. I had always like the cold better than heat. Snow was just so mush better. Cool ,crisp, and refreshing.

I made it to work. The small smile on my face faded as I walked inside to the overly busy café. Trotting to the back I grabbed my apron and started my work day.

Sighing loudly I locked the door to the café. How the hell I ended up on closing two days in a row, was beyond me. But here I was, once again, walking home well after midnight.

The streets were now empty of people. It was a Tuesday. Of course everyone else would be asleep. The city was quiet, sleeping. I didn't even have to look both ways to cross the normally busy street.

I was surprisingly comforted by the quiet city. It was almost peaceful. There were no sirens whaling in the distance. No yelling or honking, just a simple quiet. I could hear crickets every time I passed a yard or park like area.

It was cold tonight, but completely clear. Looking up you could see the stars. There was no moon tonight. There were two things that I could stand about Gotham. It was not so large that the lights from the city blotted out the stars. And it was the best type of cold.

The type of cold that always smelled of rain, I loved those two traits of Gotham, nothing else. I could hardly stand the people who lived in this city. All of them were bloated with self love. They were all so egotistical! It was infuriating!

They all thought that just because they lived in Gotham, The city that was home to the greatest hero and the most feared villain, that they had the right to turn up their noses to everyone.

Today was just stressful at work. That must be why I was so irritated. Growling lightly I shook my head. My eyes again looking up to the night sky. I loved night time. That is what my name initially means, Nighttime companion.

I could move about as quietly as I could during the day, and still be as loud as a fucking explosion. At night though… I was silent. Even now, as I turned the corner to my apartment. My feet made no noise on the damp pavement. My clothes didn't rustle. Nothing. I thought it was amazing.

I could see the door to get into my building. But between me and my destination a man was leaning against the wall.

He had a cigarette and was extremely tall. He was glancing around as if he was waiting for something. I kept my movement quiet and didn't really pay him any mind. It was just some dude who needed a smoke.

Speaking of smoke I could go for one. It had been at least a week since I had had time to even remotely relax with a smoke. I had a pack sitting on the counter at home. I would smoke before I went to bed. That would help me sleep a little bit.

I was just about to pass the man when he apparently saw me. Because he jumped slightly, then jumped in front of me. I jumped away as he reached for me, reaching into my purse quickly I withdrew a bottle of pepper spray and held it in front of me.

He backed away slightly. Arms held up. I said nothing but was glaring at the man. He was not as tall as I first thought. His hood had slipped back from his head to show a mop of black curly hair. His eyes were a striking blue.

"Are you Semira?" He asked in a light gentle voice. He was trying to calm me. I bared my teeth at him.

What the hell do you want. I don't think you know just who you're messing with. I hissed as my Schizophrenia kicked in. The want to kill this man grew ten fold,

"I was told to give you a note. Please just take it…" He begged holding out a folded piece of paper. I took it quickly. It read;

_**It's Death again – He's always there –  
Watching, waiting – e'er the stare!  
Every time I look behind  
Or reach to pull the window blind,  
I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –  
A little clue to where he stood;**_

_**Jokerr**_

This note was written in red this time. The same slanted hand as the note before. My schizophrenia always came back with stress. It was now fully upon me... Voices in my head started to urge me to kill the man who stood in front of me.

I turned to face the wall, my hands going to it, palms resting on its rough surface. Go. Get away from me. I whispered quietly.

"What? Why? What did the note say?" He asked stepping towards me. His hands reaching out to touch me.

I whirled on him. Get away from me before I kill you! I'm trying to save you! I screamed as a smiled creped it's way onto my face. The voices were urging me to take the bottle of pepper spray and shove it down his throat.

He looked at me with panic in his eyes. He turned and ran from me quickly. I burst onto laughter at the disappointed sound of the voices in my head.

I fumbled in my purse for my pills. Slamming two back I sunk to the ground, my legs sitting out straight, only going about halfway across the sidewalk. I panted heavily and let my head drift to my side.

I smirked. It looked like that guy had dropped his pack of smokes as well as his lighter. Pretty lucky, I grabbed them pulled out a smoke and lit it. Taking a long drag I let the nicotine sooth me. Sighing I blew out the smoke.

Grabbing the note I re-read it. It was a poem written by a man named Mark R Slaughter, a small very un-known poet. It was entitled It's Death Again. This was not just some stupid poem… This had to be another joke. Yes. But whoever had written this to me…

This poem stood for death, for always being watched. Some sick bastard must have found out about me. About what is wrong with me. They were playing with my mind. This time I refused to let that happen.

Why is it when anyone finds out about my… Illnesses, they push me to see how far I will go? They truly had no idea that I would kill with out a second thought. That was until I was on my pills once more.

When I had been put in an institution, they had done experiments on us, a few other schizophrenics. They would give us our pills. Then take them away… Seeing what we would do, often putting small animals in our cells. They wanted us to kill them. To study us.

I had always taken extra precautions so I would kill none of them, tying myself up, keeping my self busy by fighting with my voices. Why kill an innocent animal, when I could kill the people doing this to me?

I took another drag. Snorting to myself softly. I was lucky I had held myself back. That is why I'm aloud on the streets, aloud to be near normal people, because I had killed nothing. That probably wasn't the best choice.

This entire situation was why. I could have easily killed that man. Not using strength, no. Definitely not strength, but cruel highly odd ways, killing him with the sleeves of his own sweat shirt, simple ways.

Standing and tucking the pack and lighter in my pocket I went inside. Making sure I had the note clutched in my hand I went to my apartment. Stepping inside I paused slightly. All of my lights were off. The air conditioning was on…

It was ready to snow outside. Why the hell was it on? Flicking on the lights I looked around my empty apartment, my ears listening intently for any noises that should not be there. There was none. Nothing seamed a miss.

Everything was where it should be. Nothing was turned over, nothing missing. I moved slowly and silently down my hall to my bedroom. My clothes were still there, thrown all over the floor exactly where I had left them. I moved to my bathroom next.

My pills were all there. Nothing had been touched. I had decided while I was smoking that I was going to call into work tomorrow and call in sick. Hell I could even quit if I really wanted to. I got enough money from the state to pay for a large home on the rich side of Gotham. I just like this much better.

Going back to my hallway I shut the air off and turned on the heat. I could see my breath! I growled lightly and put my purse on the kitchen counter. Opening my freezer I lifted the box that caught the ice. Putting the now flat note under it I place the box back down loudly. If anyone moved it I would sure as hell wake up.

I got ready for bed, Took my pills, put on my pajamas and once all of my lights were out I grabbed my phone. Dialing my works phone number I left a message telling that I wouldn't be in for medical reasons.

Hanging up the phone I thought about what I was going to do. Someone knew about my secrets. They were playing with my head, which in turn was making me slowly loose control of my symptoms. I fell asleep before I could complete another thought.

**THANK YOU RAYZEN! Still need a beta! And thank all those who followed my story! I know it suck buuuttt OHHH WELLL! Love all of youuu! Message me if you want to see anything happen! **


	3. Semiras past

*Good day all! I know I'm probably talking to no one, but oh well! This is when our story starts to get good! Joker makes his first REAL appearance! By the way! Joker is going to be back to his normal, lovable self! WOOOH! Message me if you want to see anything happen! SHE IS NAKED IN THIS ONEEE!

I woke quickly, my heart pounding from the dream I could no longer remember. Yesterday was a distant memory in the back of my mind. I rolled from bed and stumbled to my bathroom.

I took all of my pills and slipped into the shower. Letting the warm water splatter over my back, and let it wet my hair. I needed to call my doctor and tell him what has been happening lately. I wasn't even sure if that incident had even happened last night.

I was hoping beyond hope that it hadn't. And if it had I was going to forget about it, and stop picking up folded notes of paper around my house. Moving was to drastic at the moment. Nothing had really even happened that was too bad.

I may have gotten a note that said the Joker had saved me from some dick in an ally. I may have been confronted by some strange man giving me a second note. This seamed to happen to me every few years. My mind had a tendency to throw everything on top of me at once when I didn't take care of my daily pill rations like I should.

My hallucinations would build up and build up until they all came flooding back, making it hard to distinguish real life from hallucinations. This… stage usually lasted about three days. Today should be the last day of not knowing what is going on.

I stayed in the shower for a long time, watching the hair curl into my eyes and the water drip off the ends. When I finally decided I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around myself trying to keep the heat in my body.

I started to hum some song from some distant memory. Whenever I got bored I hummed this same song, never really wondering where it came from. Frankly I really didn't care. My past was one painful blur after another. I hated to be reminded of my past and wanted to kill everyone who tried bringing it up.

I meant that literally. My one co-worker at the café had tried prying open my past multiple times. Every time she did a… unfortunate accident would befall her, scalding coffee on her back, pieces of her hair magically chopped off. Of course I was always "busy" when ever this happened.

Taking my frustrations and violent wants out on that stupid woman made me almost laugh. She was a stupid blond that would always piss me off and make my symptoms act up. I hated her.

Moving back to my bedroom I grabbed my seldom used cell phone from its charger and dialed the only phone number I cared to remember. It rang once.

"Good morning, Semi, my Dear! How have you been?" The deep voice of the only person I remotely cared about called. I could hear the smile on his face.

I smirked. Good doctor. I need to talk to you about my symptoms. I laughed lightly. Doctor Silas was my only real friend in the world. He wasn't even really a doctor. As an experiment at the asylum, younger nurses were assigned to us to see what our reactions would be if we were introduced to different things.

"Oh really, hallucinations acting up again?" He asked, his voice growing serious.

Yes. I know these are just in my head… But just in case… I've been getting these weird notes lately. Look up The Joker real quick. I commanded. I could here his fingers typing away at his always near computer.

"Some dude in a purple suit?" He asked. I could nearly see his eyes scanning some informational page about the villain.

Yes. Either someone is pretending to be him or it is him. The second choice is out of the question. It has to be… Anyway, I'm not sure if they were hallucinations, or if they were real. But I am slightly freaked out. I'm worried someone is trying to fuck with my head, Silas…

I whispered glancing around as I sat on my bed. "Have you been taking your pills regularly? This may just be your brain trying to relive some stress, Semi." He stated. Not sounding exasperated or anything of the sort. I think that is why I at least remotely liked Silas. He didn't get fed up with my paranoia or odd kinks.

I have been trying. Work has been busy lately. I mumbled. Sounding like a thoroughly scolded child. He sighed heavily into the phone.

"I know you wouldn't call for just nothing, Semi. You're scared aren't you?" He asked gently, his voice soothing me slightly.

I nodded like he could see me. Yes. I'm scared that someone is trying to push me. You remember what happened last time… I whispered.

"Yes… I forgot to tell you. A doctor from a clinic in Gotham called me and asked me to fax him your file. You should be getting a call soon. Just keep up on your pills. If you want to get out of there you know my door is always open." He stated.

He had offered me his extra room a while ago. I didn't take him up on it though. I was worried something would have happened. I sighed. Thank you doc. I'll let you go.

He laughed. "I told you before, call me Silas. Have a good day Semi. Take it a little easier on you self." He commanded.

After saying good bye I stood, letting my towel fall to the ground. I didn't bother with looking good today. I wasn't going to go any where. I planed to sit and relax today. I was tired of stupid people.

I walked to my living room and turned my TV on. The morning news was on. The female reported looked slightly startled.

"There has been a body discovered on Bruce street. If there are young children in the room, please send them out. These photos are extremely graphic." She stated.

Pictures of a man's mutilated face flashed on the screen. His cheeks were sliced open in a crude smile. His throat appeared to be slashed open. I smirked as thoughts of violence flashed through my head.

Growling at myself I shook my head. None of that now! The woman flashed back.

"The man is believed to be named Alex Rundle. We will have more information for you as soon as we can." She moved on to some other story.

I grabbed my remote and started surfing through the channels. Suddenly, a lot of things happened at once. My front door was thrown open and three large men ran inside. One was blond and was well over six feet tall. He was glancing around and when he turned his head, a gruesome scar marred his right cheek. It curved up to a morbid half smile.

The second was slightly shorter, maybe six or seven inches taller than me. He had shaggy black hair. The left side of his face had the same half morbid scar, he too was glancing around.

And the third… made my mouth go dry. His hair was a dirty green and traces of white make up sat on his bangs. His face was stark white and two black spots covered his eyes. The trade mark red smile and purple suit rustled slightly as he carelessly tossed the shotgun was holding to lie over his right shoulder. He held a manila folder on his left. The Joker.

My mouth had formed a little o from my silent scream. The all came to rest a few feet in front of me. My paranoia and schizophrenia hit me like a brick wall. Jumping up, not caring about my nakedness, I grabbed the closest thing to me. It happened to be my TV remote.

With accuracy I didn't even know I had I threw it at the smaller man and got him square in the left eye. He cried out on pain and shock, stumbling backwards.

With an animal-like snarl I threw myself at the blond man. My legs wrapping around him chest I grabbed the front of his hair and started to rip it back and forth. He was screaming now in pain as I was thrown away from him.

Someone grabbed the back of my head just as I was about to fall. They twisted their hand into my hair and started to jerk me up, Getting my feet underneath me I scrambled up and raked my nails over the man's chest in front of me. I heard the fabric tear under my menstruations.

There was a loud clown like laugh at a fist connected with my jaw, sending my flying back into my couch. My shoulder blades connected the foot of it. Blood gushed from my mouth. I was dazed momentarily. That didn't stop my brain and the voices from urging me to kill the three men in my home.

I made to get to my feet once more but froze when the cold metal of a gun was pressed to the center of my forehead.

"I don't take to Kin-dly to people try-ing to kill my crew." A deep voice stated as manic laughter filled my living room. My hair was gripped once again and I was lifted to my feet, the barrel of the shotgun still at my forehead.

I glared around the room at the two men who I was planning kill. They were looking at me with wide eyes. The blond one's hair was sticking up at the front and the little ones eyes was starting to blacken and get puffy.

I spit the excess blood in my mouth and whipped my left hand across it, my tong sliding out to touch my right cheek where I had bit it. The Joker was still laughing and the sound of it made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

I was growling lightly in my chest. I suddenly got the mental image of a puppy trying to kill a pit-bull. Myself being the puppy. The one and only Joker, the pit-bull. No way in hell was I gonna win. He had a fucking gun to my head!

He suddenly sobered and stood straight up, his brown eyes meeting my glare. Licking his lips he raised his eye brows at me. I only glared and panted heavily. My eyes never leaving his.

I wanted to tear his throat out, him and his bastard goons. I wanted to feel their blood on my bare skin. I would torture them slowly. Slicing open their bellies and pulling out their intestines inch by fucking inch, only to laugh when they scream.

"Wanna know how I got these scar?" He asked in a voice that grated against my nerves. He sounded like some psychotic clown. His mouth formed onto a fucked up grin.

I sneered. I could give a fuck about your scars. I hissed, my eyes turning to slits. I had no plan to back down from this bastard. I knew he was gonna kill me. Why not go down fightin?

He lost his grin instantly and before I know what had happened I had hit the wall to my right. My cheek exploded in pain. Before I could draw another breath something was wrapped around my wrists and I was lifted and plopped into one of my dining room chair. My hand and ankles tied to it. As the three men sat across from me I glared at them all, the two thugs on either side of me. They were giving me almost pitting looks.

The Joker sat at the head of the table. His shot gun lay across it, the barrel facing me. The manila folder now in hand he laid it on the table neatly. Opening it he started laying it's contents out neatly.

"Semira Hawthorn," He stated in a grin. My head snapped up at me full name. "Entered the Boise mental institution at the age of fifteen, suffering from schizophrenia and paranoia." He continued.

I leaned forward and looked at what he was reading from. My hospitals file… I sat back with a snarl. Where the fuck did you get that? I asked in a quite tone.

"During her first session she displayed extreme violent tendencies. A man of staff was wounded when she stabbed him in the throat with a fork during lunch." He continued without answering me.

He grabbed another sheet of paper. "'Can you tell me why exactly you wounded that man?' asked by a Miss Virginia White. 'Because I wanted to.' answered by Semira Hawthorn.

He moved to another paper. "Semira has been selected for a series of testing, her and three other with the same disorders. We will be taking them off of their medication, and testing their reactions. This is a top secret file." He stopped and looked up at me.

I was seething with rage. My body literally shook as his eyes settled on my, a smirk playing on his scared lips. "Wanna tell us what they did?" He asked folding his hands on my table.

I glared. Piss off. I don't have to tell you anything! I hissed, my wrists tugging at their bonds.

He burst into manic laughter. "Oh… Oh but you do!" He wheezed. "That or I could just call up a certain Silas Remington and ask him!" He stated bursting into laughter once more.

My blood ran cold. Silas… You leave him the fuck out of this! He's got nothing to do with that! I screamed. The rope started to bite into my wrists. The Joker sobered as soon as I got that out.

"Ohh… _That's _more like it! So, please share." He commanded waving his hands around the table.

I hung my head. Silas knew almost nothing about what happened back then. He could never know of it.

They put us is white rooms. So white it hurt to open your eyes. I whispered. They took away my meds and the voices came back. The fear came back. The… need came back. They left me in there by my self for three days.

On the forth day I awoke to a small dog in my room. It was skinny and looked like a mutt. As soon as I saw it I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get me to do.

They wanted me to kill it. I knew it would please them. I tied my self to my bed. Did everything I could to not kill what ever the hell they put in my room. I had left out some more… Gruesome details but they got the gist.

What had really happened was I had caused myself physical harm, slicing the inside curve of my elbow open on both arms, the tender flesh behind my knees as well. My room ended up a bloody mess. The once stark white walls here covered in my thoughts written in blood.

Images of the walls flashed before my eyes. Every other… word had been… kill. The need to kill was so strong back then I had no idea how I had managed.

There was a rustle of papers once more. "Semira I fear is to smart for her own good. I can see her being a mass murderer. I can see her plotting. There is always something wild in her eyes. Some untamed… Need." He stated.

I could remember exactly who wrote that, a young doctor with flaming red hair. Everyone called him Sam. He was terrified of me. I loved fucking with him, but he was right. I was plotting on killing everyone who had forced me to be in that place. Fuck! I still was!

"Lets skip forward to your one and only incident. Shall we Semira?" he rumbled at me. Blood now dripped slowly from my wrists and it was traveling down the arms to drip to the floor.

"Semira snapped today. One of the other patients kept pestering her about why she had gone missing. My fellow doctors had threatened her if she told a living soul about their experiments, they would take her pills away.

She held up her end of the deal. Keeping her mouth shut. I'm amazed. She made his death look like a complete accident. It was during a movie that had been scheduled. The young man had gotten up to go to the restroom.

I didn't even see her sneak out… The body was found shortly after. The boy had constant violent episodes, at first I though what everyone else thought. That he had seen himself in the bathroom mirror and went into a fit.

The mirror was broken in many different places where he had punched it. It looked like he had grabbed a shard of broken glass and slashed his own throat open. I thought that until I was Semi then next day.

She was walking around with a grin on her face. The wild look in her eye had died down slightly. It was then that I knew what she had done." The Joker stated quietly. "Written by Doctor Silas." He concluded.

My chin now rested on my chest. My hear hiding my face. I was grinning like a manic. Laughter silently shook my shoulders. I loved hearing that story. I had only head it once before. Silas had read it to me.

Before I could stop myself I threw my head back and started to laugh. Not some fake laugh. I **really** laughed. I remember the very words he said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!" He kept repeating as I heal a shard of glass to his neck.

I laughed long and hard not caring that I sounded crazy. Because I was! There was no point in denying it! I was gasping for air now. Little giggles slipping from my throat. I met The Jokers wide grin with one of my own.

I **love** that story! I called. I knew now what my eyes looked like. I had tried to keep that insane look out of them for years! I looked completely crazed. My eyes had to be flashing in an animal like way.

**OK! Donee! Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will be very violent. I think I'm going to have Joker beat the shit outa Semi! Yes? No? Review please!**


	4. Sorix and Xander

** Ok everyone! This chapter gets violent. Did everyone understand last chapter, at least a little? Lol Joker will be sending his two goons back to the car and he will… Convince her that he WILL be taking her. Lol I'm excited**

It was a few minuets later. The two guys had been sent out to go wait in the van. The Joker was now circling my chair a smirk playing on his lips. He ran a purple gloved hand through his hair and licked his lips.

I had calmed my self down and was currently shaking with rage and hate. My wrists were covered in blood and I was starting to feel slightly woozy. This didn't stop me from glaring at the bastard if front of me. I knew I needed to get out of this and take my pills.

My paranoia was only making things worse. I could now see shadow people. They were looming close to me, fallowing in the Jokers trail. Their hands would come close to my face then quickly jerk away.

I was bristling. My attention no longer on the man who had now stopped in front of me, but on the voices that clouded my mind, they were urging me to get out of this chair, and rip the flesh from this mans face. They wanted to hear him scream in pain just as much as I did.

Suddenly my chair was rocked back as hands collided with my shoulders. The Jokers face was incredibly close to mine and he we looking into my eyes. His eyes moving slightly as he looked at both of my eyes.

"Do you have any id-ea how _long_ I've be-en wat-ch-ing- you?" he growled in my face. His brown eyes flashing challenge.

I rose up to that challenge and sneered back at him. Baring my teeth. I could give a fuck. I growled at him.

The left side of my face exploded in pain as a closed fist connected with my temple, sending my chair to topple and my head to connect with my floor hard. There is a concussion. Great.

I couldn't go to a hospital! They would keep me there and test me! Take blood… do brain scans… I couldn't let that happen!

I knew that was just my paranoia acting up. I had to calm the fuck down! Taking a couple deep breaths I nearly cried out when his booted foot connected with my stomach. The chair shattered around me.

"Now. You are go-ing to get up, get your shit pac-ked, and you're com-ing with me." He stated in a high pitched clown-like voice as I was lifted from the ground.

My head gave an excorticating throb. My legs went out from underneath me and I crumpled to the floor once more.

I blacked out before the next hit came.

_**Lets put a Smile on the face**_

I awoke in no pain what so ever. My entire body was numb. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to flutter open. I could hear a low thrumming that I quickly identified as an air conditioner.

I was looking up at a tan ceiling. This was not my home. I was not panicked. This surprised me. If fact. I was not scared at all. It took a few minuets for me to sit up. But once I did I saw an i.v.

Upon closer inspection it was some type on pain killer, looking around at my surroundings. The room was excessively large. There was a door on my left. Where the fuck was I? I couldn't quite remember what had happened.

Suddenly I was shaking with rage as memories of my past came flooding back. Then fear fired through my system. Tears stung my eyes. The fear I had not felt earlier came rushing back and I burst into tears. A sob shook my body.

At least I knew someone had given me my pills. I rarely felt any emotion when not on pills. I scooted to the head board of the bed and threw the black blankets away from me. I had been changed into a large white shirt that I did not recognize. I luckily wore a pair of my own black underwear.

My constant sobs must have alerted someone to my being awake. The door was slowly cracked open and the man with shaggy black hair slowly stepped inside. He glared over his shoulder towards the door then looked back at me with a grin on his face.

"I gotta tell ya! You got one good arm!" He chucked as he started to mess the contents of the bag in the IV. His eyes wasn't puffy any more but was still back.

I cowered away from him as he made to reach for my arm. He pulled back slightly. "I'm not the one you have to worry about hurting you. HE is the one you gotta worry about, but don't worry. He is off doing god knows what in town." He murmured lightly grabbing my arm gently and checking my pulse.

He was some type of doctor! At least if the bastard (Joker) did beat the shit out of me again he would be able to take care of me! A silver lining in this massive storm cloud! He counted my pulse under his breath while looking at his watch.

It took me a second to find my voice. How come I'm here? I rasped. It felt like I had not used my voice in days.

"Well… That's a long story and it's almost time to take your pills. Why don't we get you something to eat and I'll explain everything. I'm Xander." He stated moving a few feet from the bed to give me space.

I glanced to my arm that had the IV. I pulled it out without a second thought. When… Xander said nothing I slowly stood from the bed. My toes dug into the surprisingly soft carpet.

"So, you suffer from schizophrenia and paranoia?" He asked as we walked out a door. We were in a massive two story house. It looked like the sun had just come up and light was shining in the frosted windows. We were on a second level.

I nodded to the man, my eyes never leaving Xander. My heart was still pounding hard and fast in my chest. He seamed to know that I was scared shitless. He smiled gently at me as we started down a large staircase.

"Well… We just lost someone kind of like you. He had a mild case of paranoia and when pissed of he would undoubtedly kill whatever it was that pissed him off. He was shot straight through the chest by a security guard that wanted to be a hero." Xavier stated in a bitter voice.

"Joker used him as his right hand man. And as soon as he saw you, He knew you had that same illness." We were at the bottom of the stairs and my eyes flashed to movement to my left.

The tall blond mans sat at what looked like a kitchen table. He had a smirk on his face. "Good to see you're finally awake! I thought you were gonna sleep forever!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air in an exasperated manner. He reminded me of a little kid in that moment.

I glanced around quickly at his raised voice. It echoed around the large house and made my heart jump to my throat. Xander reacted quickly and made calming motions at me, his hand moving up and down.

"It's alright. He isn't going to hurt you. Do you want to take your pills?" He asked moving to the table and grabbing two pill bottles and motioning for me to follow him into the kitchen ad towards the sink.

The man at the table was again smirking at me. I decided to stay put. Moving into the kitchen would put my back to the blond man and I absolutely refused to do that. Xander again seamed to understand and he filled a glass with water.

Handing it to me along with my five pills I quickly took them, only to nearly drop the glass when the blond man commented on my behavior.

"Damn. I haven't seen such a twitch in all my life!" He stated loudly. The glass nearly slipped from my grasp but I quickly caught it.

"Damn it, Sorix! Stop fuckin scaring her! Can't you tell she is about to have a fuckin panic attack!" Xander yelled at the now solemn faced blond.

"Well I was just saying! One second the wraps her naked little ass; which is very nice by the way'" He added grinning at me. "The next she to scared to move!" He yelled once more.

Xander was growing angry. "All I am asking is that you lower your voice. I'm sure as soon as Joker gets back he's gonna wanna see what she can do other than look pretty! Now stop your damn yelling!" He stated in a quiet tone.

The blond man looked at me and looked like he was thinking for a second. "Well, come on. Have a seat and we'll have breakfast." He stated in a much quieter, gentler tone.

I slowly moved forward and took a chair that put my back to a wall. I wouldn't want anyone sneaking up on me. The man was starring at me and he suddenly offered me his hand.

I shied away from the sudden movement, covering my face with my hands I cowered. "Jesus. I'm not gonna hurt someone as cute as you." The man purred making my scoot farther from him.

"Sorix… I'm sure if you keep that perv shit up much longer you're gonna piss her off… And if you scare her any more I'm going to torture you in your sleep." Xander murmured lightly from the kitchen.

The man who I guessed was named Sorix huffed across from me. "Ok, fine. I'm Sorix." He stated softly.

I nodded to him slightly. I accepted that he was trying to be nice and by the way they were acting I was going to be around for a while. I'm Semira. I stated.

My voice sounded much better after I had drank some water. "Semira… That's a lot to say, you know. I think I'm going to call you twitch. I like that." He stated smirking once more.

I didn't acknowledge him. I could care less about what they called me. I just wanted to go home. I would gladly put up with every fucking person in Gotham if I could just go home!

Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. I quickly scrubbed them away. Not before Sorix noticed though.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry. It's really not as bad as you think it's going to be. You made him like you." The large man stated.

This shocked me. Made who like me? I sniffled shaking my head and taking a deep breath.

"The Joker! Yesterday he wouldn't stop talking about how lucky he was. When he beat the shit out of you he didn't go easy. You didn't cry out once! Shit! He was sure to hit you hard as hell. I mean… When he started reading off that file of yours… You started shaking like a caged animal…" Sorix stated with a wide grin.

Something dawned on me then. Just how long was I asleep? So I asked. Xander was in the kitchen and Sorix looked back at him. They shared a look and Xander leaned back on the counter next to the sink. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well… You've been asleep for about four days. Most of it was drug induced so you would heal better…" He stated slowly. It looked like he had something else to say, but was reluctant.

I arched a brow at him. He shoved away from the counter and quickly sat next to me at the table, his scar on his cheek stretching as he scowled. "We need to talk about some stuff there Twitch," He stated softly. "Joker… He gets in some deep shit with the mob sometimes… That's why we have these scars… I have a feeling he's out there fuckin with them now…" He trailed off.

I was horribly confused. Why was he telling me this story? Sorix suddenly leaned forward. "Look there Twitch. Since you made it back to this place still in one piece, since you're not tied up in some corner, you are now going to be part of this… group. So if anyone other than the three of us shows up at the house. You go and hide. We don't care where but you hide. Do you understand?" He asked loosing his grin and looking completely serious.

It took me a while to process what they were saying. They were warning me that I might get hurt. Why are you doing this? I asked, my voice taking on a sharp edge. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to butter me up for something!

Xander sighed loudly. "We got something to tell ya…'" he murmured. "We have been following you for two months now, to and from that café, when you go shopping. Where ever you went. We weren't far behind. We slowly got to know your habits. You are now part of this group and there is nothing you can do about it. We don't want to see that pretty little face carved up like ours." He stated looking away from me.

My heart beat picked up. They had followed me… For two fucking months! Now here I was! In some house I have never been! With two strange men that kept calling me pretty! Oh! There would be HELL to pay!

**ok! Done with this one! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to all my reviewers. Next chapter is gonna have the Joker umm… Well hes gonna see just what "Twitch" can do. She has to earn her keep!**


	5. My past is MY past!

**ok! I think I'm going to LOVE this chapter! Please Review!**

I bowed my head low. So my paranoia had a good reason to be acting up… I growled. My fear was momentarily gone and my pills had yet to fully kick in. Do you know what kind of hell you put me through? I asked quietly. My body was starting to shake again. I closed my hands in tight fists.

"Wait… Just calm down…" Xander stated in a soft voice that held and edge of slight panic. I couldn't be that scary… could I?

I was taking deep breaths. My fingernails were digging into my pals and nearly drawing blood. Now was not the time to get into an episode of violence. These two had to be on my side. They had to…

I place both feet on the floor and braced them there. My heart was beating hard in my chest and I grit my teeth to calm down. After a few seconds the fear once again started to replace the anger.

I slowly curled my legs to my chest and hid my face in them. My pills kicked in just then and soothed my frazzled nerves. Tears slowly trickled down my face. I wrapped my arms around my knees and remained silent.

"Well at least you can control it better than Vincent. He wouldn't even try to hold himself back." Sorix stated gently.

"She didn't want to hurt us. I think she came to the realization that she needs us to like her… I would hate to be the only one in a house full of hateful men." Xander whispered as a hand gently nudged my shoulder.

I only nodded to tell him that he was correct. I needed at least one person in this house to like me. And it sure as hell wouldn't be The Joker. I didn't care back before I was brought to this place. I was by myself back then. Now I had to be around three men…

I should just kill myself now… "Ok… Look. We all both of us had nasty pasts… Not like you in a mental institution and all… but still. Around here you don't have to worry… Neither of us have a right to judge you! I mean hell! Look at us!" Sorix yelled slamming his hands on the table and making me jump.

"Quit that! She's going to go into a panic attack if you scare her anymore!" Xander yelled as I slowly uncurled myself.

Whipping my face of tears, I slowly placed my hands on the table. I splayed out my fingers and let my nails slide along the smooth black surface. I… I'm sorry… I mumbled, not looking at the two men who had fallen silent.

"Don't be. I'm surprised that you didn't do something more violent… You're going to have to tonight." Xander stated softly as he got up and moved to the kitchen. He started to cook something.

Sorix leaned towards me. "If you ask me, I can't wait to se what you have in you. Vincent would snap and kill someone quickly. You… I think you would torture them, slowly and painfully. What do you think?" He asked me grinning.

I would torture them. I hate everyone in this stupid city. I stated before I could stop myself. Sorix looked a little taken back at my answer. His jaw went slack for a second before he grinned again; he laced his hands together on the table.

"The Joker is gonna love you! The only down fall is that you would feel remorse. You'll get over that soon though." Sorix chuckled.

"That's it. You are going to wake up hog tied tomorrow!" Xander yelled from the kitchen. Whatever he was making smelled delicious.

Panic flashed in Sorix's eyes then he glared over his shoulder. "You aren't gonna do shit." He yelled at Xander as he stood up.

Xander slid something on a plate and whirled with a spatula in hand, his eyes flashing wildly, a massive grin splitting his face and stretching his scar.

They started fighting. My pills decided to kick in right then and my stomach felt like it was about to eat it's self I was so hungry. I stood quickly and moved past the grappling men and nearly ran to the plate sitting on the counter.

A cheese omelet stared back at me, a fork sitting next to it. I risked putting my back to the men to take up the fork and start eating. This food was… Amazing! I didn't know if it was just because I was hungry or what but I couldn't slow my eating down.

I hadn't even noticed that the two behind me had fallen silent and there was now a third in the room. All three watching me eat. I only stopped when I felt someone approaching me from behind.

With out a sound I whirled, fork poised to stab whoever it was. My eyes settled on a white face and red smile. My heartbeat picked up. The Joker stood three feet from me, a grin on his lips.

Xander and Sorix were watching with wide eyes, taking in all of the details of my supple movements. I slowly dropped my hand to my side, the fork ready to be used as a weapon any second. His eyes flashed to my hand and his grin grew wider.

"What do you two think about her?" His voice suddenly boomed, making me jump. He was still looking at my tensed body. I was ready to spring at any second. This prick had beaten the shit out of me! I wasn't going to forget that easily.

"Well… She can control her symptoms easily. She gets riled up real easy as well. She's scared shitless, Boss." Xander stated in a firm tone.

I didn't take my eyes off of the man as he whirled from me, his purple coat tail almost hitting me. I decided that if I did stab The Joker in the neck, I would only end up dead. Slowly placing the fork back on the counter I watched with wide fear filled eyes as he strolled towards his two men.

"Sooo…." He stated in a clown like voice. "How is your little friend Silas doing? He just sent the other half of your file yesterday. You used to be one fucked up kid. Almost killing your brother and all…" He stated turning to look at me.

My eyes went wide, my past is my past. I growled fisting my hands. I could feel anger start to bubble up in my gut, making the food in my mouth go sour.

Laughter filled the room. "Oh rea-lly? Sitting by yourself in a corner… Your dear sweet brother comes, trying to console his sister. Only to be nearly chocked to death! I though _I_ was sick!" He yelled his laughter growing volume.

I glared and began to shake. My legs locked and my back went ridged. I was under to much stress… My schizophrenia kicked in and I grabbed the counter the fork came to my view. Grabbing in I stabbed it into my fore arm deeply.

Blood welled to the surface quickly. The pain did nothing to quell my symptoms. I drew back and stabbed my self once more. Hands ripped the fork from my grasp as two bodies slammed against me.

Laughter filled the entire house. I screamed in frustration. Let me go! I hissed. One of the two bodies moved away from me. The second twisted my arms behind me.

"What the fuck are you thinking!" Xander yelled as I fought against him. I nearly slipped in the pool of blood surrounding me.

"I like her! Let's take her out hunting tonight!" The Joker screamed with laughter in his voice. He came to a stop inches away from me, his face right in mine.

"Boss, I wouldn't get that close to her…" Sorix stated behind him.

Before The Joker could even open his mouth I reared back and head butted him, my fore head connecting with his nose. My legs came up next and as I leaned back against Xander, both of my bare feet connected square in The Jokers chest.

He stumbled away from me and blood dribbled out of his nose. This didn't seam to worry him because he still wore a smug smirk on his lips. He regained his balance quickly. He didn't charge me like I thought he would, instead he turned and started up the stairs.

"Take it up stairs and see if she can take care of her own injuries." He laughed over his shoulder.

I was panting heavily, grinding my teeth together trying to calm down. Xander slowly lifted me off my feet. He still held my arms twisted behind my back. My shoulders stretched painfully as he started to carry me up the stairs to the room I woke up in. Sorix followed closely behind a sour look on his face.

"You did good Twitch. He's such a dick." Sorix stated as we walked into the room. Xander set me on my feet and held me up when my knees went out from underneath me. I growled at them.

I had yet to calm down fully. I wanted to rip Sorix's throat out and laugh while doing it. I wanted to feel the stickiness of his blood on my hands! Get away from me. I stated softly as I ripped from Xanders' grip. He had yet to say anything.

The two men watched my shaking body for a moment then disappeared. I heard them lock the door before they were completely gone. I stood on shaking legs panting fro a long time. When I finally looked down at my fucked up arm I sighed in frustration. The eight holes in my arm all throbbed painfully; the blood was starting to clot though.

I needed to take care of my wounds and now. So, staggering forward to the adjoined bathroom I quickly began rinsing my arm under the freezing water of the sink. I grit my teeth at the sting it caused.

I leaned my fore arm on the counter and dug around in the dark wooden cabinets for anything that I could bind the wounds with. Finding none I found the next best thing. The shirt I was wearing. I brought the hem of it to my teeth and with a quick jerk of my head it ripped. I continued this for a long time till half the shirt was gone and I had a nice pile of white strips.

Standing I gathered the strips with my right and began tying them around my wounded arm all the way up to my elbow. It wrapped around my fist and I couldn't help but feel like some ninja from some stupid anime.

I staggered into my room and my eyes settled on the IV. It still sat on the bed. I staggered to my bed and quickly jabbed it in my right arm. I lie back on the bed and let the drugs take over my system. Finally, I finally calmed down.

Exhaustion tugged at my eyes. I refused to fall asleep. I had no idea where I was and as soon as I felt well enough. I was going to run. I knew I wouldn't make it far, and truthfully… I didn't care.

I was tired of my life, tired of annoying people. I was just tired. With a rush of sadness I realized something. I was tired of life. I had no one anymore. My family had dis-owned me. I hated my job. The only person who may miss me was Silas. I highly doubted it though.

This incident had pushed me over an edged I had been teetering on. I decided the next chance I got I would do it. I would make sure it would be slow and painful. I wanted to go out with all of the pain I put my family through.

I laid there for hours on end. Not moving an inch. The sun was down when movement tore my eyes from the staring match I'd been having with the wall. It was dark in the room but light flooded in as the door opened.

Two heads popped around the door and they remained there till I rolled my stiff neck and looked towards them. "He went out again, Twitch" Sorix's deep voice whispered.

I only blinked at them slowly. Glancing at my IV I noticed it was almost out; It had also been hours since I had taken my pills.

I need more of whatever was in that IV and my pills. I whispered looking back to the wall. I started trying to make patterns out of the textures on it. The two men slowly stepped in the room.

The overhead light clicked on I squinted and slowly lifted my hand to block the light. "Why not come and eat something? He's going to come back with some poor sap soon. You'll want your strength…" Xander stated.

I snorted. So he was bringing back someone for me to kill. I was very apathetic to the idea. I was going to be dead soon anyway. And I would make sure to kill that person quickly.

** So tired! Thanks to Rayzen, InfernalCadavers, darkdeadmau5, iwishtheskywasgreen, trudes193, and Fall-Back-Down for all of your support! I'm sorry this chapter is short. The romance is gonna take a while! This is the Joker and our now suicidal; schizo we're talking about here! But never fear! The Joker is starting to like our young lady more and more! Sorry if I didn't include you! Email me and I will put you up in my next chapie! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. No pills and the first kill

**I'm really grumpy today so I'm going to make this chapter extremely violent and graphic. Semi or Twitch I guess. Is going to try to kill the person Joker brings her quickly. That's not really gonna happen though. Just warning ya. Please review.**

Sorix sat on the edge of the large fluffy bed. Xander sat next to him near my legs. "We're sorry he did that to you. He's really not that bad when you get to know him." Xander stated making my look at him again.

I snorted once more. And I'm a completely sane person. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up getting raped around here. You two should probably stop being so nice to me. Because if anything like that happens I would expect you to help me and I know you can't. I whispered.

They shared a look. "Well… You're right… We couldn't help you… But he is a better man than force himself on a member of his team." Sorix mumbled, looking much less confident than he sounded.

I scoffed pulling the IV from my arm. He is a killer. I wouldn't put it past him. I stated getting up from the bed and moving stiffly to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink and ran my bandaged arm underneath the luke-warm water, wincing slightly when it stung.

Sorix and Xander appeared in the mirror behind me. Both looking worried and somewhat put off. "Let me see your bandage work." Xander asked stepping closer to me as I shut the water off and grabbed a white fluffy hand towel.

I squeezed the water off and offered him my arm. He poked at in gently and hummed in a satisfied tone. "Look's like you've done this before." He commented and he gently rolled my arm every which was to see my handy work.

You would be surprised to know how much medical work I can do on short notice. I mumbled turning away from them. Not really caring that I wore hardly anything. I was very apathetic to everything now.

"Your clothes are down stairs if you want to change. Or I could just give you some of my clothes once again so you won't ruin yours…" Sorix stated stepping in front of me as I tried to get back in bed.

I tried stepping around him but only to bump into his chest. I growled at him lightly. Fine, I'll go down stairs. Give me some clothes. I growled turning toward the door.

Xander was already walking out I followed him slowly, glancing around quickly. Making sure no one else was around. Once I was satisfied that there was no one but us three in the house I moved down the stairs quickly.

Sitting at the same chair I had earlier I pulled my legs close to me. Not moving when Xander sat next to me, his eyes flashing to my blank face. He seamed like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to put it.

I glared at him slightly. If you have something to say, say it. I growled my voice low and threatening. I hated it when someone did that. Opening and closing their mouth like some dumb ass fish. He cleared his throat.

"Well… I was told to stop giving you your Schizophrenia pills. I'll still give you your Paranoia pills…" He trailed off, moving away from me slightly.

I just starred at him. I didn't really care about that anymore. Sorix appeared at my side holding up a pair of shorts and a black shirt. I snatched them away. Standing I threw my shirt to the side and pulled on the boxers. In front of god and every one I changed my clothes.

Pulling the shirt over my head I glanced at the two men. They were staring at me wide eyed. I glared as the shirt settled over my hips. What? I snarled turning on them. They stayed put.

"You just… you just changed in front of us…" Sorix stated sounding almost excited.

So, do you not think I'm pretty? Or is it because you think I'm crazzyy? I aked drawing out the word.

"We know you don't want to be crazy. I mean fuck! Look at what you did to your self so you wouldn't loose control. You seam just like HIM, only you want to be better." Xander stated in a firm tone.

His words threw me off slightly. They thought I just wanted to be better… My eyes widened and I slowly relaxed my ridged stance. I like you two… I mumbled slowly sitting back down.

"Well, you're the first chick Joker has ever brought to the house that has lived more than a couple hours. You would be surprised by how much you crave female attention after a couple months." Sorix stated with a laugh.

I snorted. I'm not much of a girl. Wanna hear a story? I asked lightly. Not really caring if they did or not. I continued anyway.

In all those damn files that you now have on hand. They only listed the bad shit that went down. Believe it or not I kept my nose clean. One time, this little girl was put into the hospital. She was completely sane. Her parents didn't want her so they just dumped her off there… Any way, I was keeping tabs on her. She was the youngest and smallest in the entire place. I would say she was… oh, eleven or so.

It was a few mother after she had been there. We were at lunch. She was sitting next to another schizophrenic. He went into a blind fit, stabbing my little girl in the shoulder with his knife. She was screaming like no tomorrow. The doctors did noting to help her. Just left her laying there on the ground screaming… I quickly gathered her up and carried her into my room.

She was scared of me so I didn't talk to her. Only ripped up my own uniform and quickly bandaged her up. I started laughing lightly.

And you wanna know what she did? Little brat went and told on me! Got me two weeks in solitary! You know how long that is when you're only sixteen? I was laughing loudly now.

I think that was when I started hating people. I mumbled calming quickly. "She snitched on you? I would have killed her!" Sorix stated sounding slightly upset.

I scoffed. Well the story has a happy ending for you then. She was killed later on that week from a pyro. He snapped her neck when she threatened to tell that he had some matches on his person. I informed with a curt nod.

Xander laughed lightly. "I can't stand a snitch. All of them deserve to die." He growled.

Suddenly the front door was thrown open and in strode a smirking Joker, he had a tall thin man thrown over his shoulder.

Suddenly my symptoms came crashing down on me as his painted face smirked at me. I trembled and shook lightly. Not really feeling anything anymore. My heart started to beat fast in my chest as he pointed at me and curled his finger, calling me towards him.

With out thinking I stood and moved towards him. My steps were confident and never faltered as he turned and headed out side. Xander and Sorix followed. It had snowed once more and this time it had stuck. The snow crunched under my feet as the cill outside bit harshly into my skin.

We were on a porch of some type, but the large purple dressed man didn't stop here. He moved to a small shed. It was made of metal and the moon shined on it. Making it seam gray. Weather that was it's true color or not I didn't have time to think on this as he threw open the door and threw the man inside.

He turned to look at me expectantly. Without a second thought I strolled inside. Lights clicked on and the door started to close behind me. "Havee funn!" The Jokers clown like called as the door closed. I heard a bolt slide closed as the door locked.

The man was slumped on the ground. He was a red head. The shed was about eight feet long and six feet wide. One long tube like light lit the entire room well.

I was going to kill this guy. He reminded me slightly of Hana. The little girl I had told the two about earlier. She had, had red hair. I was beyond rational thought.

The voices were talking to me again, telling me to wait for him to wake up. This time I listened to them. I sat with my back against the door. My knees up and my arms thrown over them.

I started humming to my self as I waited, slowly rocking my head back and forth, and rubbing my fingers together once in a while. I sat for a long time. And not moving when the man groaned.

He uncurled from himself and sat up looking around quickly. His green eyes settled over me. "Who are you?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

I smirked. I'm Semira Hawthorn. I stated in a husky slightly crazed voice. The man seamed to notice this and he slowly started to move away from me. His eyes growing wide with fear.

"What do you want?" He yelled, his loud voice bounced around the small metal room making me wince and grow antsy. I didn't move as I glared at the man. Well… Currently I want to shut the fuck up. We're very close together. No need to yell. I smirked.

He glanced around panicked. I slowly stood and threw my arms above my head stretching. Groaning lightly when my shoulders popped. I'm gonna kill you. I stated lowering my arms to my side and rolling my neck.

The man started to get brave and he slowly stood from the floor, his eyes flashing with hate and anger. "How is a little girl gonna kill me?" He yelled again, I winced once more and I felt anger start to bubble up in my system.

I glared and stepped towards him. I already fucking told you to keep your voice down. Didn't I?" With that I charged the man and he charged me.

He went to throw a right hook, I wan no longer in control of my body. I ducked and when he was bent over I grabbed him around the throat. I dug my nails in and started to laugh when he brought his hand to try to pull my hand away.

This caused my nails to dig in deeper and slowly start to draw blood. I laughed loudly as he started to gasp for air. He was backing away from the door so I followed. He collapsed after about two minuets of struggle.

I placed my knees on either side of his inert form, just next to the dip of this stomach where they connected to his hips, being sure to keep pressure on his throat. With a growl I dug my nails in deeper and with a snarl I ripped the flesh covering his throat way.

Dark red blood bubbled to the surface quickly. I had begun to laugh again. I had needed this. I needed to feel his blood on my hands. This felt right. No matter how hard my rational mind had tried to tell me this was wrong, but it to was almost relived to have this primal need somewhat taken care of.

I dug my hands into his open gaping throat and nearly moaned at the warm sticky feel of the blood now coating my hands. I grabbed at the large vein inside and using my thumb nail I cut it open I was completely satisfied as more of his blood covered my hands.

I soon grew bored and fidgety as I sat over his corpse. So I gathered as much of his blood as I could in my hands and with a gleeful laugh I threw it at the wall next to me. Bursting into a wonderful fit of laughter as it splattered in a long wide ark across the metal wall.

I did this for a while till I had no more blood to play with. With a pout and a sigh I stood from my little play thing. I stood looking at the blood covered walls for a long time. Laughter spilt from my throat once more. I felt amazing!

It had been a long time since I had felt like this. Since I had felt like I hadn't a care in the world. And I came to the realization that even if I was put back on my pills. I would feel no remorse for what I had just done.

A wave of drowsiness crashed over me, so with another sigh I moved to the corned next to the door. Curled up and went to sleep.

**Didn't want to freak all of you out just yet. The rest of my chapters will start to get more and more violent from here on out. I'm kind of sad that I don't have too many reviews. Not saying I'm not thankful for the ones I have. Thanks for every one who has been sticking with me! Also one more thing. Notice how as soon as she wan't on her pills she don't really give a shit? Pretty proud of my self.

Next chapter is going to be slightly shorter because it is going to be from Xanders point of view. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Jokers intro

**I lied last chapter. I tried doing it from Xanders pov and I think I'm going to hold off on that till later in the story. Review please**

I was freezing cold when I woke up.. My joints were stiff as someone picked me up. I tried struggling but it seamed as if my joints had frozen in the position I had fallen asleep in.

"Relax, it me." Sorix's deep voice murmured as I was carried out of the shed into the pre dawn night.

I didn't really have a choice now did I? I could hardly move. I began to shiver with cold as he carried me into the house. Warm air crashed over me in a beautiful wave. I groaned lightly.

"I'm gonna have to put you in some warm water," Sorix whispered as He started upstairs. I went stiff. He couldn't just fill up a bath with hot water and put me in it. That would fucking hurt!

Where's Xander? I ground out stiffly as He carried me into the room that I now supposed was mine.

"He's asleep. It's still only six in the morning Twitch" He informed as He set me stiffly on the counter.

You can't… Just put me… in hot water… I stated trying to move my fingers to get blood back in them. I was shivering violently now, my teeth chattering.

Sorix glanced around. "Then… What do I do?" He asked lightly. He sounded slightly panicked.

I only nodded towards the bed, now unable to talk. My teeth were chattering almost painfully hard. My stomach was starting to ache from the force of my shivers.

Sorix seamed to understand and scooped me up to carry me to the bed. He laid me under the covers and laid them over me. Finally after a long time of laying and not being able to think my body returned to its normal internal temperature.

The sun was now poring in the room. Surprisingly, I felt amazing. A massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There was no longer a hazy fog clouding my brain. I felt almost… High! I can only remember Feeling this once.

It was a while later Sorix and Xander showed up in my room. "How do you feel?" Xander asked as he dug under my blankets for my arm. I let his check my pulse and let him do all of the other doctor like things he felt was necessary.

I smirked at his question. I feel… good. I stated laughing lightly. I had to settle on something that sounded at least a little sane. I couldn't really say that I felt like doing it again, or that I loved what I did last night. Now could I? I don't think so!

"You should have felt her this morning! She was cold as ice." Sorix stated softly.

I threw the blankets back and stretched. Feeling amazing I sat up and looked down at my blood covered hands. Smiling I noticed that all of my muscles ached. It was a good ache though. Like I had been lifting weights or went on a long ass run.

"You three get your asses down here!" A loud deep scream sounded from down stairs making me jump and glance around. Joker was home…

Sorix and Xander shared a look and had a silent conversation. They then looked at me simultaneously. I glared at them. If you think I'm going to argue with that dick, you're flat wrong. I growled as I started to get out of bed.

"Well it's good to see that you don't want much confrontation." Xander stated as he and Sorix stood from the bed and started out the door.

I followed them slowly. Closing the door as I stepped out into the hall way. I could see down stairs the Green head purple coated Joker leaned over the kitchen table looking up at us with a glare.

Anxiety bubbled up in my system as he glared right at me. We started down the stairs and I glued my eyes to the floor. Xander and Sorix seamed to notice my wariness and when we sat at the kitchen table they gave me the seat farthest from the massive man.

I glanced up at him only to look away quickly when I saw he was looking at my bloody body with a smirk on his face.

"Go-od to see you had so-me funnn" He rasped at me making me jump once again. I clenched my hands trying to stop the grin that was trying to clam my face.

Sighing lightly when I succeeded. It was silent for a long time and I grew fidgety, tapping my fingers on my knee.

Someone cleared their throat making me look up. Xander gave me a scolding look and nodded his head towards The Joker. My eyes flashed to his face. He was looking me dead in the eye. It was like… I couldn't look away. He too was giving me a scolding look.

It was then that I realized he wanted me to keep eye contact with him, this un-nerved me slightly. It felt like he could see right through me. I sat slightly straighter and set me face to be blank. I kept eye contact as I waited.

He cleared his throat. "Do you have any vehicles?" He asked bracing his hands on the table and leaning towards me.

I grew completely still. I did have a car. The only thing my family had ever given me… a classic sixty nine camaro . It was jet black and my pride and joy what the hell would he want with my baby?

He arched an eye brow when I didn't answer. Well… yes… I mumbled arching a brow in return.

"Good! What is it?" He asked slamming his hands on the table and making me jump once more; I very nearly glared at him. Deciding I wanted to keep my eyes in my skull I sat straighter.

A sixty nine camaro. I stated in a slightly stronger voice. What do you want with it? I need to take it for a drive. I mumbled more to my self than any one else.

"Because Sorix got the truck impounded last week." Xander stated his voice sounding bitter as he glared across the table at a pouting Sorix. I arched my brow.

The Joker seamed to be loosing patients. He started snapping loudly gaining all three of our attention. "This is what is going to happen. Xander and I are going to go pick it up. Sorix I'm going to have you keep watch. That was a Mob boss's son our little… Semi. Killed last night and I'm sure it's only going to be a matter of time before they show up. "He stated grabbing a pen and pad of paper. They slid across the table at me making me jump once more.

My eyes went wide. A mob… Boss… son? I mumbled the words together under my breath. They didn't go together very well and they made my heart beat fast.

No way in hell was that a Mob Boss's son! He hardly fought at all! He seamed extremely weak! Any one involved with the Mob had to at least know how to defend them selves at least a little, right? This was The Joker trying to get a reaction out of me. That had to be it.

Hey! I called loudly, making Sorix and Xander jump slightly. They both looked at me. When was the last time I took my paranoia pills? I can feel it creeping up on me. I stated in a quieter tone.

Xander looked at me wide eyed for a moment then looked at his watch. He counted under his breath for a second. "Oh… sixteen hours or so." He dug around in his pocket for a second then produced three pills. I inspected them quickly and once I knew they were mine I picked them out of his hand and slammed them back.

"Xander get ready to go! And you! Wright down exactly where it is!" The Joker suddenly screamed making me scrabble away from the table and nearly fall from the chair that I currently occupied.

Whit a huff and a glare I grabbed the pen and paper from the table and scribbled down the address and space number of a parking garage that didn't usually have any good security around. I only parked it there so I could have my car whenever I needed to get out of town without someone seeing me.

I handed the pen and pad back with a smirk on my lips. You're not going to be able to start it. I stated as he swiped the items away. He glared down at me.

"_oh really?_ What ma-kes you think that?" He growled as Xander disappeared up stairs.

I smiled gently. Because no one but me can start that car. I recommend you get a toe truck and be very careful with it. It shouldn't be on any type of break so don't worry much about the transmission. I stated sitting back in my chair and keeping my hands up.

Showing the massive man that I could indeed remember just how hard he could hit and I did not wish for him to hit me again. He seamed to know this and a small please smile stretched his scars.

He said nothing as he turned and walked out of the door that I was guessing was the garage door. Sorix was looking at me with wide eyes. I glared at him lightly. What? I snapped growing irritated with his staring.

He raised his hands and shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't get all… violent towards him." He stated chuckling to himself.

I glared lightly and smiled. I'm not that stupid Sorix. I don't really like pain and there are no doubts in my mind that he wouldn't care if he broke my jaw or bruised some of my ribs. He scares me. I stated softly drawing my legs close to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

The rest of the day was spent trying to keep myself from growing bored. I had given my self a spit bath in the sink and gotten rid of most of the blood, but now I was bored. Nothing good ever came from my being bored. I didn't know if I was aloud to watch TV or what but Sorix had disappeared up stairs and was nowhere to be found.

So I was moving slowly from room to room nearly in tears from boredom when the squeak of the garage door made me cry out in excitement. Someone to talk to! I was currently in the living room and I skirted into the dining room, peeking slowly around the corner.

Xander was standing with the door half open and I could hear the deep voice of Joker behind the half open door. Something flew past Xander and I rushed to catch it. I was in dyer need of something to entertain me. I had to much pent up energy and I felt somewhat like a neglected puppy.

What ever I had caught was in a plastic bag. Inspecting whatever it was made my nose crinkle in disgust. It was a Ziploc bag full of weed. Xander appeared next to me.

"Better give me that and go out to the garage. He tried for twenty minuets trying to start your car and he's somewhat… put of, that he couldn't" He stated gently taking the bag from me and pushing me towards the door.

Without a second thought I opened the door to the garage and stepped into the large room. I nearly screamed in delight at the sight of my Cougar being lowered from a tow truck.

Joker was standing with his back to me this was the first time I had been alone near the villain and not been tied to a fucking chair. This didn't scare me though. I was to excited!

My car was lowered all the way to the ground and a small fat man was un hooking it. I ran forward, past Joker and to my baby. This was all I had left of my family

Really the only reason they gave it to me was because it once belonged to my grandfather on my Fathers side. Before I got sick I would always go over to his house during the summer.

During those trips we became very close. He wasn't the typical sweet old man. He was into car races. Supping up old muscle cars and adding in all little quirks to every project he took on.

That was why only I could start this car. Grandpa had taught me how. I could still remember the first time I started the damn car. Three pumps from the brakes two from the gas then hit them both at the same time. All of this had to be done in less than thirty seconds.

Grandpa wanted no one but us two to drive this car. It was almost like a bond that we had. A bond no one could break. That was until I was sent away…

**It is now 4:27 am in the morning and I'm still fucking awake. I'm sure this chapter sucks. I'll get farther into the point of… trauma. There are really two resons Joker is keeping Semi around. He's going to be showing up more and more. The first is because of her illness and the second… Remember the only clear picture in the news cast? Ya Semi in the cross walk. Joker has a little thing in my story for big tits and hips. I need a lil fave guys… I need some reviews. If you write stories on here you know how much they keep you motivated… I know this story suck but still! Lol I'll try to have the nexk chapie up soon**


	8. 69 camaro

**I set it up so I could get anonymous Reviews… I'm tireddd! Lol**

I was just about to throw open the door but I froze at the irritated growl that followed my movements. "Don't even think about it." Joker growled as he started towards me. I quickly backed from the car and started to shake once more.

"Why cou-ldn't I st-art this carrr?" He asked in a raspy voice pointing to my car with a glare.

I fisted my hands and grit my teeth. He was a bull dog. I was a puppy. I could no way in hell start and win a fight with this man. Even my voices knew this and were screaming at me to "back the fuck off!" I wisely listened to them and started to breathe heavily. The sound of the tow truck pulling away distracted me slightly.

I turned my head to the side. You just… You just can't. I'll start it for you. I ground out through clenched teeth and closed eyes. There was something about this bastard that set me off. Maybe it was because I was _scared_ of him. There was always one person in a schizo's life that scared the shit out of them.

Usually a Father figure or and abusive family member. I had no ties with my family and this man, The Joker! Was my pillar of fear, completely understandable if you ask me.

The sound of a gun cocking made me lock up. The cold steel of the barrel nearly made my knees give out. I forced myself to stay standing and clamped my eyes closed tighter.

"I swear on your pretty little head, if you try anything funny. I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes!" He snarled deep in his chest as his hand closed around my throat

My eyes popped open as I was whipped around and slammed roughly into my car door. I felt the metal dip under the force of my body. Luckily it bounced right back. My hip took the brunt of the blow no doubt there would be a good bruise forming there soon.

"Start it and pull it into the garage." He growled in my face and he thrust away from him making my forehead thud against the glass of the window. I groaned lightly at the pain that now throbbed freely through my skull.

Fuck! This guy was a complete and utter dumb ass! If he thought I was even remotely thinking about driving away, he was much too stupid to be Gothams greatest villain! He knew where I lived and had my medical file with him! Fuckin A! I couldn't go any where any way!

With an irritated growl I threw the door open and slammed it shut once more. I sat still for a moment, breathing deeply. The inside smelled of the leather seats and something that was just the car. It was amazing.

The scent soothed my frazzled nerves and reminded me of happier times. Times before I got sick, going to my aunt and uncles ranch in Montana for vacations, my Brother and I camping in the back yard during hot weekends.

I began to wonder just what My Brother was doing now. Had he finished high school and moved on to collage? Did he go to Grandpas funeral and say good bye to him because I couldn't? I highly doubted the last one.

Oliver hated Grandpa, along with most of the rest of my family. I was never really sure as to why they didn't like the kind hearted old man. All I did know though was that _I_ loved him and that seamed to be enough to keep him happy.

I shook my head and with a practiced skill I started my car, the engine purred to life. I revved it a couple time and shivered. The cool air intake I added to it a few months back had never sounded better! With a sigh I threw it into reverse and looking back over my shoulder I slowly pulled it into the garage.

The Joker was no where to be seen, that was odd. I decided not to dwell on the fact that the bastard had just up and disappeared as I shut the car off and popped the hood.

Getting out I moved to the front and lifted the hood. I needed to check the oil, make sure everything was working as it should be. Bending slightly I set to work. My hands going through the motions without much help from my mind.

I had done this engine inspection countless times and every time it always calmed me. I glanced around for a shop rag and grinned when I found one. I grabbed one of the thick soft blue towels and checked the oil.

It was a little low. I would have to get that taken care of later, as for right now I don't think that would be possible.

I was bent with my elbow cocked at an odd angel checking some wiring when the horn suddenly blared. I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't so much as look up.

The Joker had come back, happy fucking day. I continued with what I was doing while trying to ignore the loud ring in my ears when a purple gloved hand appeared next to my face. The oil covered shop towel that the purple glove now possessed smashed into the right side of my face.

I started to shake. Bull dog and puppy, bulldog and puppy, I repeated over and over as I slowly stood from my car and fisted my hands as the rag was pulled away and more oil was smeared in my face. I held extremely still and nearly jumped as manic laugher erupted from the man standing three feet from me.

"You should _see_ your fa-ce!" He gasped from his half bent position. His nose was crinkled smudging his make up all the more.

I took a deep breath and tried to still my shaking body. I needed a shower any way. It had to have been days since I had taken one. I grabbed the rag from his gloved grasp and whipped my face clean.

Bunching the oily rag in my left hand I bent and set to work once more. I really needed to get underneath and see of the tow truck did any damage. I went to a table that held a hand light and moving to the wall I grabbed the back roller.

Placing that on the ground next to the open drivers' side door I laid on it and scooted under. I swear if that bastard driver fucked up my car I'm going to hunt him down and kill him slowly! I switched on the light and scowled around.

Once I had decided there was indeed no damage to my car I scooted back out. I put all the stuff I used back and closed the door. I bent to inspect where my hip had hit the door. It really needed a new coat of paint. That was the only real flaw with the outside.

Satisfied there was no dent I turned and started inside. The garage door squeaked when I entered. I glanced behind me quickly to see The Joker staring at me in an odd way. His face was scrunched up and his brows nearly touching in the middle.

I quickly closed the door and nearly sprinted into the dining room. Panic rose in my chest. The weight of my entire situation _really_ just hit me. I didn't know what was going on! I wanted my Mom, my Brother! Anyone! I wanted to be told that everything is going to be ok! Even though I knew it would be a lie.

These emotions had to be strong because I was feeling them without my pills in my system. I stood locked in fear as tears welled in my eyes. I needed to hide. Not for long, just until I stopped crying. I glanced around quickly, somewhere where I would not be found for a little while.

There was a small chest that sat in a far corner of the living room. I ran to it and threw the lid open. There were blankets folded neatly inside. I squeezed inside and let the lid shut over me.

Everything from my past crushed me as the darkness surrounded me. Anger and fear and hatred filled my system entirely. I was angry that my family had abandoned me. It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to hurt Brother! I really didn't!

How could they just leave me alone like that! That is not what a family does! They are supposed to stick together! I was just a baby! I needed their help and they threw me aside!

I was scared because I had no one to help me. I was completely alone. No one was going to be coming to save me. This brought violent sobs that racked my body. I curled farther under the blankets and clutched my arms around my tightly folded legs. Why would they do this to me? Didn't they know what it was like? The doctors were made to give annual reports to all of the parents.

And I was filled with hatred because of my sicknesses. I hated them with every fiber of my being. They ruined everything! Why did my somewhat ok life have to be ruined?

My rational mind then reminded me that I was not the only person in the world with these illnesses and that I was being extremely selfish. I was strong. I had to be! There was no one else I could depend on.

It was then that I remembered it was covered in oil and I was in dire need of a shower. I had wallowed in self pity long enough, probably a good ten minuets.

I sighed loudly as I got out of the box. I'm sure I looked a mess. I ran a hand through my extremely messy hair wincing slightly as my fingers caught on knots.

"How was you're cry?" A gentle voice asked from behind me. Sorix stood behind me.

Un-needed and un-wanted. I stated just as softly as I turned to look him full in the face. His eyes widened at the oil all over me then seamed to know what I wanted.

"Let's go get you in the shower. Then how about some late lunch?" He asked gently motioning for me to move up stairs.

I only nodded as I followed his commands. I was tired again and some food then bed sounded absolutely amazing. Just what I needed.

**ok. Done with this one. I need some reviews my most amazing readers! You are what keeps my story going. A little reassurance (reviews :P) couldn't hurt though! If any one wants to see anything happen, anything at all, just let me know! Love you all!**


	9. Joker makes her laugh?

**Ok. One week later! I wanted to give Semi some time to heal and get slightly more comfortable with her situation. She has stayed in her room and she has made sure to keep away from the Joker.**

It had been a week since my car was brought here. I refused to leave my room. I didn't have much of an apatite either. I had lost at least five pounds. I had gone from wearing Sorix's clothes to my own.

I was sitting in my bathroom waiting for the shower to heat up. I could take my bandages off now. The white cloth was stained a grotesque dirty red from blood. And it was starting to come loose anyway.

With a sigh I got into the now warm shower. I let the water mat down my hair and splatter across my back. I began untying the cloth and tossing the strips in the corner.

Once all were gone I looked over my skin. There were eight dots that were now scars on my arm. Now it was extremely noticeable but they would fade. I grabbed a bottle of Axe shampoo and began washing my hair.

I had to use some of Xanders because I didn't have the balls to ask Joker if they would buy me some girly shampoo. I had a small bottle of pomegranate scented conditioner that was stashed in my bag.

I started to brush my hair. I had come to terms with my fate. I was now The Jokers… What, pet, team member? I wasn't quite sure on that one but I had come to terms with it.

My symptoms were much better and they hardly ever showed them selves any more. I was thankful for this.

Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and all the warm air was sucked out. I growled. "Xander, could you not wait till I was at least done with my shower?" I asked with a huff.

"Not really no. You're going out with Joker tonight." He stated quickly like he was worried to get this out.

I wouldn't hurt Xander or Sorix. I liked them to much. They were both extremely smart and seamed to know when I wanted them around or when I wanted them to leave me alone.

I froze as the weight of his words settled around me like a think blanket. After a second I went back to brushing my hair. "Only if I can get some girly shampoo." I stated. "I mean don't get me wrong. I do like the way you smell but I like smelling like a girl usually. I also need some moose." I stated.

"What? You're not going to fight it?" He whispered. I almost didn't hear him over the sound of rushing water.

I snorted. "Xander… I don't know if you know this or not but I'm not stupid. I can't fight anything any more. I'll do what is asked of me to a certain extent." I stated putting the brush down and sticking my hand out of the curtain and silently demanding a towel.

One was placed in my hand so I wrapped it around me and flung the curtain to the side. Xander was leaning against the counter looking at me with a somewhat sour look on his face. I smiled.

"What's the worst that could happen? If I keep my mouth shut, and do whatever he tells me I'm sure I'll be fine." I laughed lightly. I sounded much more confident than I looked.

I was tired of being scared. I would do almost anything I was told just to get out of getting my ass kicked again. Xander huffed lightly.

"I guess you're right. I went out and got you a dress and some heels. You will be leaving in an hour and a half. Hurry up." He stated smirking at me.

I growled at him as he walked into my room. "Ok. If I'm wearing a dress with heels I'm going to need the small bag in my duffel bag and be sure to grab the moose." I commanded as I turned to the mirror. I grabbed two of my curls and twisted them around my finger.

I did my hair as I waited for Xander to do as bid. My hair was now in long thick ringlets that reached just too mid elbow. Xander appeared next to me with my make up case and a near empty bottle of moose.

I thanked him and let my towel drop as I grabbed the bottle of moose and did my hair and make up with all the old makeup that I had.

Once I was satisfied that I looked at least a little better than normal I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself as I stepped out of my bathroom.

Sorix decided to appear while I was in the bathroom and was conversing quietly with each other. I waited for them to notice me and when they did they both broke out in grins.

"Well, well, well. Who the hell is that?" Sorix purred deep in his chest. He was using his pervert voice on me.

I laughed lightly and popped a hip. I pursed my lips and hooded my eyes slightly. "Who do you think?" I purred back at him. It was silent for a moment then all three of us burst into laughter.

"We need to hurry up! You only have half an hour." Xander stated laughing lightly.

Twenty minuets later I was squeezed into a thy length satin dress that was so tight it was hard to breath. It was a deep purple and made me feel like I was drowning in my own cleavage!

Then Xander put me in six inch heels. They two were a deep purple and there were small green beads in a swirling pattern around my ankle. Thank god I had gone to many dances before I got sick. I wouldn't be able to walk in these if I hadn't.

Sorix and Xander stood back to admire there handy work. With low whistles from the both of them I smiled. "How do I look? Sexy I hope!" I snickered as I got open mouth nods.

"Well good! Now let's get this shit over and done with!" I stated moving towards the door and going down stairs. Joker was nowhere to be seen so I went to the kitchen and bent to grab a bottle of water when someone walked up behind me.

I smirked. "Sorix I swear to God if you touch me I'm going shove these fucking shoes up your ass." I stated grabbing a water and turning. I slammed into a chest and nearly fell on my ass but hands settled over my hips and steadied me. I grabbed at the purple coat and anchored my self firmly. That was until I realized just who was holding me.

With a yelp I shoved away from the massive man. Instead of the laughter that I expected to follow… I got silence. I was cringing away, my eyes clamped closed. My hip resting against the now closed fridge. When nothing was said I slowly relaxed.

Opening my eyes I saw Joker standing two feet from me hands stationary at his side, His face completely docile. There was no smirk but an odd pinched look. It looked like he was debating on saying something or not.

I scowled at my behavior. With a huff I relaxed fully and forced my voices back in the far recesses of my mind. I forced a smile to my lips, it didn't touch my eyes much, but hey! At least I was trying.

"Shall we go?" I asked tilting my head to the left slightly. His eyes fell to my exposed shoulder. With out a word he whirled away, his coat tails brushing my legs.

I followed quickly. Not wanting to get yelled at. All I had to do was go out with The Joker. I could do this. Keep my mouth shut and I guess… look pretty? I wasn't really sure about what I was supposed to do.

I tottered after Joker and followed him into a large black GMC Yukon. Getting into the passenger side I pulled my dress down slightly. Trying to prevent my legs from sticking to the leather seats.

He started the car wordlessly and it bounced out of the long driveway. I glanced out the window.

"Quit that." He suddenly growled, making me jump. I turned to look at him but quickly looked at my lap.

He had to be referring to my starring out the window. So I folded my hands in my lap and kept my eyes on my feet. I didn't really want to get my ass kicked or anything so I listened.

The radio was now very low so conversation could be possible, but I had no desire to talk to the man sitting next to me. All I really wanted to know was; what was I supposed to do?

Before I could make my brain to mouth filter kick on I had already turned. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked in a gentle tone.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye at me. "We are going to a party that A few guys from the Mob are throwing. Keep your mouth shut and look sexy." I stated.

I nodded. Keep my mouth shut and look sexy. Well I could definitely keep my mouth shut. Not to sure about the sexy thing though. Xander and Sorix were somewhat required to tell me I looked sexy. They were almost my friends.

I went back to starring at my feet. It was almost half an hour later that the Yukon came to a stop. Joker got out with out a word so I followed. We were in front of a massive ware house. Someone had taken a lot of time trying to make it look nice.

I somewhat recognized where we were; over on the industrial side of Gotham. All the way across town from my apartment. There were many nice cars parked all around the building and I could hear many people talking from inside.

Joker appeared at my side and after a second of looking down at me, he offered me his left arm. I slowly took it, grabbing the crook of his elbow firmly. He seamed to relax when I didn't refuse him and he started towards the large building.

We reached the door quickly and Joker beat on it loudly. A latch flew open eye level with the Joker and once the eyes confirmed that Joker was indeed supposed to be there the door swung open.

There were probably thirty people inside the large room. All dressed amazingly. Joker led me inside and once a few people saw us a hush fell over the room. I moved closer to Joker side with out realizing what I was doing.

Joker let me get closer. A Fat man broke away from the crowd and he waddled towards us. He was only a little taller than me with my heels and I came almost to Jokers shoulder. He wore a black suit.

"Ah! Mister Joker! Very good to see you! How are our plans going?" He asked in a thick Italian accent. His eyes settled on my cleavage and stayed there.

"Goood. Ev-ery thin-g is com-ing along swiminglyyyy" Joker stated in a high creepy voice that made me shiver slightly.

I looked at my feet. Trying to ignore the fact that the ma was still starring at me. Joker seamed to notice this and moved his arm around my hip and pulled my closer to him.

"And just who is this little mink?" The man asked leaning towards me. His smell hit me like a brick wall. Sweat and booze. I made to lean away from him but Joker stopped me.

"My… Excitement. For the night." He purred deep in his chest. I almost threw up in my mouth as he ran his hand up my side to my shoulder where he squeezed, making my cleavage more prominent.

I forced all my feelings back and smiled sweetly at the man. I didn't say anything. The man looked like he was about to collapse, he was breathing extremely hard.

"Well, don't get to excited just yet. We still have much of the parting to do!" He stated with a clap of his hands as he whirled away from us. The party swung back into motion.

I made to step away from Joker only to stop when he tightened his grip on me. "You see that girl, riiigghhtt there? He asked pointing to an extremely tall blond wearing a blood red dress her back was to us and she was talking to a red headed man.

I nodded slightly. Why was he paying attention to one specific woman? She was beautiful, perhaps he wanted her? She suddenly turned and looked him dead in the eye, she pouted her lips and eye fucked him to next year.

I was somewhat surprised. Was that bitch crazy? Eye fucking the Joker like he was just some normal man on the street!

"I would fuck thattt." He stated drawing out the word and licking his lips. He was eye fucking her right back!

Suddenly I was filled with laughter. I burst into a quiet fit of laughter. "Well don't let me stop you!" I chuckled. I pulled his arm from my waist and took a couple steps back.

**Ok this chapie is going to end up hella long if I don't break it up. I have an idea for another story that I'm not going to be posting on here so posting is going to be a little slower. Sorry all! But don't worry! Joker and his sexiness is much more important to me. I'll continue to update! Let me know what you think! I love you all!**


	10. Wounds and more wounds

**OK EVERYONE! SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER! And one more thing. I absolutely refuse to be put down! I have worked hard on this story! Just incase anyone else decides to ask, I have a serious case of Schizophrenia. Now. Any one. NM or any one of the like… even though I'm pretty sure you're the same exact person… Please, if you hate my story so much… DON"T FUCKING READ IT! It's not like I asked YOU SPECIFICALLY to read this and review. For you to hunt this story out twice and write your "oh so long review" Just says that somebody likes to put other people down. Nurses are supposed to fucking help people out! Now piss off and stop fucking with my story!

For my other reviewers! Thank you for sticking with me and being there! I know this isn't too good of a story but oh well. You guys can stop reading it if you like I'm not holding a gun to your head. Now that I have gotten my little rant out I feel very good! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!

Suddenly a loud bang made me jump and fall. I landed right on my ass. Screams filled the room as people started to rush towards the door. I quickly scrabbled out of the way of the stampeding people. It was then that I saw him.

He was lying on his back and blood was poring from a hole in his shoulder. He was out cold. Panic filled my chest. I moved to his side. His breathing was rugged.

The room was now empty, just me and The Joker. My thoughts ran through my head. My voices were just as confused and panicked as I was. Some were telling my to search him, take the keys and get the fuck out of here.

Others were telling me that he would find me, and kill me very slowly if I did just leave him. With how amazing that sounded I sided with not dying a very slow and painful death.

I kicked off my shoes and once those were gathered in my left hand I looked at the limp Joker. How the fuck was I supposed to get him out of this place and to the car?

With a grunt I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder. I started forward and with as much effort that I possessed I got him to the Yukon. Thank god the doors were unlocked!

Ok. The house. Where the fuck was the house? I gently put Joker in the passenger seat and started going through the pockets of his coat. After a few seconds of searching I not only found the keys! But his cell phone as well!

With a cry of delight I closed his door and ran to get in on the other side. Putting my shoes conveniently on Jokers lap I opened the phone and dug through the contacts until I found Xanders name.

Pressing send I started the car and started away from the building that now stood vacant. He picked up on the first ring.

"What do you need, Boss?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Something has happened. Joker got shot and is out cold. I need directions to the house." I squeaked into the phone. For some god awful reason I felt as though I was about to cry.

"After getting turn by turn directions from a very clam Xander The Yukon bounced into the driveway of the hose. Xander and Sorix were waiting for us outside and once I had pulled the massive car to a stop they rushed to the passenger side and had Joker inside in what seamed like seconds.

I sat in the car for a long time. Not thinking, not moving, just sitting. I felt numb. Never before had I never been a victim or causer of a violent situation. It had happened so quickly…

The door was suddenly opened and Sorix appeared next to me. He was quiet when I didn't look at him. We sat for a while more.

"Come on. You have blood on you." He stated gently as he pulled my from the car. I let myself be carried. My shoes now forgotten on the passenger side floor.

(Next morning)

I awoke to a pressure near my back. Someone was sitting behind me. I was in no mood to be messed with so I pulled the blankets up around my neck and tried to go back to sleep.

I guess you could say I was still in somewhat of a shock. Last night I hadn't said one word to Sorix as he helped me get ready for bed. I wasn't in control last night. It was very… odd for that to happen to me.

Just thinking about that threw me off slightly. I was always in control. Always! Never had I seen a violent act happen so quickly. I always killed slowly. It almost… scared me to know that something like that could happen so fast.

The person behind me moved and jostled me slightly. I huffed. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled burrowing deeper in my blankets.

"Well excuusee mee for wan-ting to thank you." A deep voice growled close to my ear.

I stiffened slightly at Jokers voice then paused. Thank me? What? For what? Trying to save my as from a painful death? I nearly snorted.

"And just what are you thanking me for?" I mumbled sleepily as I rolled and rubbed my eye. I propped my self up on the arm I wasn't using and yawned slightly. I looked onto the made up face of the joker in a somewhat numb state.

His face was pinched and his jaw slightly slack. After a second his face smoothed. "For taking me home." He growled looking like he had been forced to say this. No doubt Xander and Sorix bitched at him all morning to get him to come up here and do the "right" thing.

I smirked and blinked at him slowly. "I… I don't think you should be thanking me." I stated pulling the blankets farther up my legs and sitting with my legs crossed.

"Oh?" He asked sounding almost relived.

I nodded and flopped back on my pillows. "I was going to leave you there. I thought about it, but then decided that I didn't want to die a slow painful death. So I took you back here. Sorry for using your phone and looking out the window when you told me not to, but I didn't save you for any reason but personal gain." I stated pulling the blankets around my neck and closing my eyes.

I was back to trying to sleep when a body settled next to me. Not to close and over all of the blankets. I growled lightly. "What else do you need?" I hissed sitting up and glaring at joker who was now lounging on my bed with his arms behind his head.

He grinned and met my glare with solid cold eyes. "Do you remember who did it?" He asked in a monotone.

I smirked. "I've been playing that incident in my head since it happened. It came from across from us. It had to be an attempted assignation because the guy waited for me to move away from you to take the shot. God knows why he missed, unless he was warning you. It was a tall black haired man. He was with a skinny blond woman who looked older. Just be glad I wasn't in control and really started to pay attention as shit went down. Now may I please go to sleep?" I stated back in a monotone.

He sat up quickly and if possible his grin got wider. "Nooo. Not just yet. Why did you start paying such good attention? Even _I _didn't see what happened _that_ well." He stated squinting at me from the corner of his eye.

I glared then looked at my hands now folded in my lap. "I… I'm not a very good person. You know that? I was horrid to my co worker. Torturing her all because she was being nice and trying to get to know me. I was always in control of every violent act that had ever been around me. But last night… last night was the first time I wasn't in control.

It… It _scared me_. I was scared that I wasn't in control. I studied everything that happened. Over and over. So much adrenalin! You hardly weighed anything when I carried you!" I pulled my right foot from under the covers and showed him the bandages that now wrapped around the arch of my foot.

"I didn't even feel that! Now that I have told you everything you want to know. Please leave so I can sleep. I was up very late last night and I'm tired." I stated lying down for the last time. He would have to throw this mattress out a window for me to get up.

I was exhausted! And dealing with my pillar of fear so early in the morning was not good for what ever health I had left.

"Nope! I have a little job for you! We are re painting that car of yours and I have never seen that much shit in an engine. Soooo You're going to get up and Teach Xander everything about that car." He yelled in a loud obnoxious voice as he clapped his hands.

All the tiredness left my body at that moment. I glared growing serious. No I will not. That car is mine and I will handle anything that has to do with it. I don't care if you paint it. Black only, but I refuse to let anyone know anything more about my car than that. I growled as I started to tremble.

Joker whirled on me, moving so fast across the bed I had no time to react. My legs tangled in the blankets as a hand went around my throat. Joker's nose came to rest on mine as he squeezed his hand slightly. The one that he had got shot in resting next to my face.

"I don't think you are in any position to be arguing right now." He growled deep in his chest. His eyes were cold and I locked up, my body going stiff.

I wheezed slightly. "I don't care. That car is mine!" I hissed in a garbled voice. My eyes went wide as his hand tightened more, cutting off my air flow.

I clawed at his hand and bucked my hips and kicked my feet. All to no avail. His hands only grew tighter and my vision grew dimmer. My struggles grew weak and did nothing to help my situation.

My eyes fluttered closed and My arms grew as heavy as lead. My legs felt like rubber tubes and they were no longer listening to my commands. My chest was going to explode! Then the pressure on my neck was gone and I was gasping for air.

I didn't think air had a taste but my oxygen deprived body made it taste like the sweetest thing I had ever consumed! I gulped in air, not caring that Joker was lying on top of me.

I quickly got over the burn of my chest and with a grunt I sat up, cocked my right hand back and my fist connected fully with the much larger mans jaw. His head snapped to the side and it froze there.

"I _won't_ teach him! That is mine and Grandpas car! No one else can know anything about it! I will die to keep it safe!" I snarled in a raspy voice, my eyes flashing with promise.

Suddenly the door behind Joker was thrown open and Sorix came thundering inside. He paused when he saw the position Joker and I were in. His eyes settled over my fisted trembling hands and he looked on wide eyed.

I sneered at him. "What? You come in here to torture me to?" I hissed as tears welled in my eyes. I was shocked. Why the fuck was I crying? This was no time to cry! I had to defend what was mine!

With a growl I swiped the tears away, only for more to replace them. I had to protect what was mine. I made a promise to Grandpa! I would be the only person to know how my car works! I refused to break that promise!

Jokers head snapped back to face me as I tried to stifle a sob. With a snarl I kicked my way out from under a still, glaring Joker. He was moving his jaw back and forth, trying to get it to pop. I ran to my bathroom. I had to get my self to calm down. I knew I was probably going to die for the punch I just threw.

Slammed the door closed and locked it just as a massive body slammed into it. I wasn't sure if it was Sorix or the Joker, but I didn't really care at the moment. Luckily I had moved my back into the bathroom.

With quick movements I grabbed my small makeup case. I always kept bobby pins in it. I grabbed it and ripped off the little rubber caps on the ends with my teeth and bent it so It was straight.

With a grunt that made my throat burn I dug it into my inner elbow on my left arm. As the blood bubbled to the surface my erratic heart beat slowed and I calmed considerably. I stood from my slightly hunched position and with another grunt I jerked the bobby pin straight up. It made an audible ripping noise and I was left with an inch long, deep as fuck, wound in the curve of my elbow.

I had turned so all the blood was now dripping into the sink. I was panting heavily as the noise of someone knocking gently on the door caught my attention.

"Semira. Let me in." Xanders voice commanded through the thick door. With a sigh I unlocked the door and pulled the door open.

Xander was in the door in half a second. Closely followed by Sorix who was carrying a black bag.

I flinched as Xanders eyes settled in my arm. "Why do you always do this? Your going to kill your self if you keep this up!" He growled as he snatched the bag from Sorix and swatted him back closer to the shower.

I glared. "Because _someone_ wont give me my pills and I have to have some way to calm myself down." I rasped at the large black haired man.

**Ok this is not the end of this chapie either. I'm sorry this took so damn long! Fuck haters. Thank you to all of my most amazing Reviewers and followers. Review please!**


	11. Air is needed and eye fucking?

**So this is another continuation of last chapter. I'll probably put them all together when they are all finished. Review pleaseeee!**

It was a little while later and I was taking a shower. Xander had sewn up the wound that I had made while Sorix admired the perfect hand print bruise that was now around my throat.

I was finished brushing my hair, and shaving my legs, so I got out and used the last of my moose to keep my hair from becoming one large fuzz ball once more. I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to see the bruise that Joker had given me.

I dressed in a black tank top and a pair of plaid, black and grey pajama pants. They sat low on my waist. With a sigh I made my face straight and went down stairs. Joker, Xander, and Sorix were all sitting at the table conversing quietly. I paused to listen in on there conversation.

"She said something about her Grandfather." Sorix stated lightly.

"Ya. I looked him up. His name was Luther Burns. He had some major fall out with the rest of his family but Semira stayed with him until she got sent to the sick house. She's very loyal to her family." Xander stated in a nerdy tone.

It was quiet for a long time. "Not just her family. That Doctor guy… Silas, I think that was his name. When you mentioned him earlier she got real pist. I think she is loyal to those she cares about, the select few people who treated her with kindness and showed her love." Sorix stated

I grit my teeth. Talking about me… I could care less. With a huff that burnt my throat I moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and leaned back on the counter next to the fridge.

I took a few swigs of my water as the room remained perfectly silent. With a growl I turned to face the table. All three men were staring in my direction. I sneered. "What? Not pretty enough for you today?" I rasped. Trying to ignore the burn in my throat.

Sorix smirked and shook his head. "No. In fact you are not. I would recommend taking your clothes off." He stated in the perviest voice ever. His eyes becoming hooded.

I stood still for a moment then snorted. "Sorix I'm going to kick your ass one of these days. Xander come on. I have something I want to show you." I stated as I moved to the garage.

I was just going to show him some UN important shit. The cool air intake, the noss injection under the seat, shit like that. I wouldn't show him how to start it or how to run a maintenance check on it.

I smiled as I walked up to my baby and ran my hands over the trunk. Xander was walking silently behind me.

"Ok. My Grandfather supped up old cars. I did this one with him, that's why I have it now. He was well known for his work and I wanted to be just like him." I stated turning to Xander with a small satisfied smile on my lips.

He only nodded, so I continued. I threw open the door and popped both the hood and the trunk. I moved to the hood first. Xander staying by my side. I propped the hood up and grinned as Xander opened his moth wide.

"Ok. So. All these wires are really just for show. The only ones you really have to worry about are the red and green ones. They are the ones leading to my Cool air intake." I went on to explain shit to the silent Xander for a little while and once I decided I was done I Got In on the drivers side and motioned for Xander to get in.

Luckily the keys were left, Xander hit the button to open the doors and once they were all the way up I started my car as Xander slid in next to me. I would have to be careful because there was about two inches of snow on the ground.

What was odd was that it had only snowed so much out here. Last night the ground was just wet and slightly muddy. It must have just melted or something.

With a sigh I put my car in gear and let it roll into the long driveway. I inhaled deeply. "I loved the smell of this old thing" I stated with a smile.

"It reminds me of a body shop. What are we doing now?" He asked lightly as we came to the edge of the driveway.

I looked up at him and smirked. "Cars have to be drove. I haven't drove this thing for a couple months. I figured you would want to see my driving skills." I stated with a snort.

I slammed down on the gas before Xander could answer and with a cat like snarl my car shot forward. The wheels spinning on the snow for a second or two, going from zero to sixty in seven seconds. Xander was having a panic attack next to me.

"Holy shit! Slow the fuck down! You're going to kill us!" He screamed his hand swatting in my direction.

I burst into laughter. "I don't think so. I used to race for a few months anyway, youngest to ever be in a McCall street race." I laughed as we squealed one hundred and eighty degrees and was of again in half a second.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the very girly scream that escaped Xanders throat as when screeched back into the driveway and we skated to a halt.

"Oh fuck that! Never again!" Xander screamed as he threw open the door and ran to a scowling Joker and a grinning Sorix. I felt amazing now. I shut off my car and got out, leaving my keys in the ignition.

I strode right past Joker and stopped next to a laughing Sorix and a scowling Xander. "Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Sorix gasped.

I smirked. "I may have been sent away at fifteen but I did have a life, you know! I did a few street races here and there, youngest to ever participate in a street race in the city of McCall. I did best with the obstacle courses and group races. Got to out smart the other drivers." I stated with a yawn.

I was once again feeling tired. I really hadn't slept all that well. Plus what happened this morning did nothing to help. With a sigh I moved back to my car and pulled it back inside the garage. Then I went back into the house, leaving the three to do whatever the hell they wanted.

My arm was throbbing lightly as I went to the stairs and started up them. Halfway up though I sat down on a step. Not really sure why. My voices wanted me to do it. So I listened. I looked around for something that they would have wanted, then I saw it.

On the kitchen table there was a pack of cigarettes along with a Zippo lighter. With a squeal of delight I ran down the stairs taking two at a time and skittered to a halt next to the table. I scooped up the pack and trotted to the back porch, ignoring the cold burn of the snow under my feet I leaned against the wall next to the door, pulled out a smoke lit it and took a long drag.

I coughed as the smoke burnt my sore throat and made my eyes water. I wasn't going to let something as stupid as a sore throat hinder my enjoyment of this smoke. I took a few more drags and my throat calmed. I stood for a long time.

This morning had cemented my thoughts from a few days back. I needed to kill my self and do it sometime soon. Should I make a huge mess of things? Slice my wrists open and see how far I can make it through the house? Or stab my self to death in the bath?

First option would be rather messy and almost like a challenge with my self, a test to see just how strong I really was. The second choice would be easy to clean up and I would be able to die slowly if I timed it right.

I had finished the smoke I had so I lit another and looked out over the back yard. There was a large covered pool that was surrounded by concrete and about ten feet away from that and about twenty feet from the pool was the shed where I killed that guy.

The shed really was grey. Then came a large thick grove of trees and I wasn't quite sure but I think I could see a large field back behind that. The sky was over cast today and it was cold again. I shivered slightly and took another drag.

I could really get used to this view. It really was pretty. It reminded me slightly of McCall. All the houses there looked like this, large with beautiful views.

I snubbed out the half of the smoke I didn't use and put it back in the pack. With a sigh I turned to go back inside only to crash into a large warm chest.

I jumped back with a yip and raised my hands to defend myself, only to drop them when Sorix burst into laughter. I stood still for a moment then stomped my foot with a huff. My hands going to my sides and turning to fists.

"I don't think I've ever snuck up on you before!" He bellowed laughing harder. His scar stretching as he laughed.

I glared. "Don't get used to it dumb ass! I wasn't paying attention and that rarely ever happens! Get out of the way I want to go inside." I hissed shoving past the still chuckling man and moving to the door. I paused when his hand went to my shoulder.

"Don't walk away. I wasn't making fun of you, and judging by the look that was on your face it was some serious shit. Want to talk about it?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I slimed and tilted my head to the right and studied the look on Sorix's face. He looked genuinely worried, but if I told him my plans he would try to stop me. I couldn't let that happen.

I let this smile touch my eyes and used my real voice. "Don't worry about it, Sorix. I'm just tired is all." I stated lightly. My voice was raspy and my throat burnt.

Sorix looked slightly confused, like he was looking at a complete stranger. He quickly snapped out of it. "No. I'm worried about you. What happened this morning?" He asked in a panicked voice.

I turned towards him. Deciding I liked him enough to be real for a moment. "I refused Jokers command. He wanted me to teach Xander about my car and I refused. That car was the only thing I have left of my family and of the one most important person who used to be in my life, I know I don't seam like it but once I make a promises I don't break it. I promised Grandpa to never teach anyone about anything that he told me and I don't care if I die. I will keep my promise." I stated in my real voice.

Sorix looked taken back. "Why do you sound like that? Why aren't you being all defensive?" He asked. He felt my fore head.

I laughed a real laugh. "I'm tired of doing that. If you want, I could go back to that. Don't you dare tell Joker!" I stated laughing again.

Sorix looked at me for a second before he started laughing to. "I won't tell him! I like you like this. You're not so scary." He laughed.

I snorted. "I can't be that scary. I hurt myself so I won't hurt you guys. You and Xander are the first two people who I don't want to kill in this god forsaken city. This is a little weird for me." I stated.

"Well I like it. You better just talk to me like this. I would have to kick the shit out of Xander if he got to hear this sweet voice of yours." He stated purring at me.

I glared. "Sorix... What did I tell you about being a pervert…" I stated in a huff.

"Sorix chuckled. I'm just voicing what everyone is thinking! Shit! Xander has his little fantasies about you and whenever you have your back turned Joker is eye fucking you to no end!" He chortled.

I snorted. "Shut the fuck up you perv! Joker can't stand the sight of me and Xander never does anything but gives me my drugs and freaks out whenever I go in the kitchen!" I smiled as I whirled and went inside. Sorix smacked my ass as I stepped inside and I whirled and slapped his chest. Laughter spilling from my sore abused throat.

"Well! What has you in such a good mood?" Xander asked as I faced the dining room. Joker was seated facing us and Xander was facing the kitchen. His arms were crossed and he had a sour look on his face.

Joker was glaring at my neck as Sorix moved around me and took the chair opposite Xander. I smirked.

"Maybe hearing you scream like a little girl put me in such a good mood! What do you guys want for lunch? We need to go shopping. I remember a certain someone promising me girly shampoo and hair car products!" I stated going to the fridge and grabbing some chicken.

"Ok! Ok! I'll take you shopping!" Xander yelled as I started cooking.

**A little tender moment with Sorix and something to get Semira thinking with Joker. I'm sooo tireddddd! I need some reviews my lovely audience! Feeling somewhat dejected… Please help me out you guys!**


	12. They shot my car!

**Ok so I'm hella tired. I've been up for the past eighteen hours. So If this sound fucked up I'm sorry**

It was a few hours later when Sorix and Xander decided that they wanted to go shopping and they wouldn't let me go, saying that if I wandered around with a hand shaped bruise on my neck one of the two of them would get arrested.

I agreed. So here I was, sitting in the living room watching some pointless show on the comedy channel. I wasn't really watching it. I was paying more attention to Joker, who was in the kitchen doing god knows what.

It sounded like he was pounding two pots together. When a loud crash made me jump I stood and whirled on the kitchen. Sitting in the middle of the kitchen was all of the pots and pans in a massive pile. Joker was leaning on the counter next to the sink glaring at the pile of cooking utensils like they had insulted his mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" I called as loud as my throat would allow. Jokers head snapped in my direction.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I duno. Felt like making some noise." He snorted as he pushed from the counter and kicked his way loudly through the pans and started towards me.

I held my ground but shrunk away from him as he stopped a foot away from me. His eyes once again glaring at my neck. I snorted. "You're the one that put it there. You should know what it looks like." I growled.

His eyes met mine, I nearly drew back at the look he was giving me. "I followed you for weeks…" He whispered. I scowled.

"I know. Sorix and Xander told me." I stated in a slightly confused voice. What was he getting at?

He shook his head quickly. "Before they even knew about you. I saw you working in that Café. You were wearing a purple long sleeved shirt. I followed you home." He stated in another whisper.

I absorbed this information carefully. Was he telling me this to freak me out? Or was he trying to reach out to in a somewhat friendly manner? It had to be the first. This man was the Joker.

I arched a brow. "I'm confused. What are you trying to do?" I questioned in a quiet guarded voice.

"I'm saying that you are loyal and I could use that. I contacted Silas and asked about your family. He said they shunned you. If I were you I would have gone back anyway, you were loyal to them and stayed away. I respect that." He grunted looking almost uncomfortable.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have a fever?" I asked looking at his purple coated body. Maybe an infection had set in? If that was the case I would have to call Xander. Now.

He snorted and shook his head. "I have some big plans and I want you to drive. That's all you have to do." He stated his voice going back to its normal annoying clown like pitch.

I thought for a moment. "If you want me to drive that big ass Yukon I'm not going to be as good. I'm used to my car." I stated in a guarded tone.

"Your car will be fine. I'll give you directions. Hurry up. There is a bag on your bed. Go change. We leave as soon as those two dumb asses get back." He stated with a clap of his hands, he whirled and trotted back to the kitchen. Again running through the pots and pans.

&&&TEN MINS LATER&&&

I was bent pulling a combat boot onto my left foot when I heard the garage door down stairs open, followed by a scolding yell from Xander. I laughed as I laced up both of my new boots. I wore all black, a pair of black mid shin length, thick jeans that tucked perfectly into my boots. And a loose fitting much too large black t shirt. With a sigh I ripped the left seam to the hright of my belly button and tied it away.

I made sure it was tight around my hips. Satisfied that I had given my new outfit some girly charm, I on a small amount of black eye liner. Looking at my self in the mirror I smirked. I looked like I was about to go to some Goth concert. I snorted at my own joke.

I highly doubt Joker was about to take us to some concert and let us go to a mosh-pit. I nearly laughed at the picture that flashed up in my head. Joker surrounded my hundreds of oddly dressed teens screaming like a little fan girl.

With I grin I left My room and started down stairs. Joker was nowhere to be seen but Sorix and Xander were dressed in the exact same way I was. They were arguing over something but stopped once I started down the stairs.

I hadn't really ever looked at any man in a romantic sort of way, but even I knew that these two weren't a bad catch. Sorix was massively tall and was not a weak man. His eyes were a sharp almost white blue that went well with his longer blond hair. His scar even looked like it was put there to attract female attention.

Xander on the other hand that just as tall as Sorix, but he was skinny. Not a gross skinny. One that comes from working out and eating right. His eyes were a… gray color. Almost like an overcast sky. He had a charming smile that was almost always on his face. His scar was slightly rougher than Sorix's. It was apparent that he had struggled brilliantly when it was given to him. Shorter black hair didn't like to stay in place that much and it always made him look like he had just rolled out of bed.

They both smiled as I came to a stop next to them. I smiled back. "What were you two arguing about?" I asked shoving my hand in my pockets.

Sorix snorted. "This pussy doesn't want you driving. Thinks you're going to get hurt." The large man chuckled.

I snorted. "Relax Xander. It would be too hard to hurt me while I'm in my car. I'm excited." I stated bouncing on my heels. A grin stretching my cheeks almost painfully.

There was a clap behind me. "Get your asses in that car! We have some plans!" Joker yelled sauntering past me. I followed quickly.

I slid in my car next to Joker and started it as my two new friends got in. The door was already open so with an excited huff, I pulled out of the long driveway.

Joker gave me directions to one of Gothams smaller Banks. It was dark out now and as my car slid around the corner, the street had a small amount of foot traffic didn't even look my way.

I tapped at the wheel and pulled into an open parking space directly in front of the doors.

"Okkk. Stay here and keep this sexy ride running. I'm wanting to get out of here quickllyyyy." He purred as three doors were thrown open and three bodies got out.

I sat still for a long time, my eyes scanning the people walking in front of my car, with a second thought. I popped the trunk. They were obviously going to be getting some money. They would need somewhere to put it.

I leaned forward as screams erupted from the building in front of me. A grin slipping on my face. I almost burst into laughter as a straight faced Sorix ran from the bank. Two large bags in hand. Xander and Joker followed shortly after as the noise of sirens started up down the street.

All the bags were shoved into the trunk and all three men were in the car within seconds. I was laughing loudly at the blood that was spattered across Jokers purple coat.

"Get us the fuck out of here! Hurry up!" Xander screamed from behind me. I threw my car in reverse and took off, still giggling to myself.

I whipped around, narrowly avoiding a large brown suburban, I squealed down the busy streets. Weaving in and out of the lighter traffic at sixty. Glancing at Joker for directions.

"Take this neck left!" He cackled as flashing blue lights appeared in my rear view mirror.

I followed his directions and peeled around the corner. Giggling as I got grunts from the back seats as Sorix rammed into Xander. I then went back to the road.

"In the glove box, there is a police scanner. Turn that shit on, and lets get the fuck back to the house!" I stated.

"Take the next left and pull into the open ware house." Joker stated. I nodded and with a huff at the sirens behind me I followed my team leader's directions.

Suddenly there was a loud clang that made my heart stop cold. My back window suddenly shattered. Anger and hatred bubbled up in my system. I screeched into the open warehouse as the car remained silent.

Joker got out and he quickly pulled the door closed. The car was plunged into darkness. I silently shut it off. I could hear Sorix and Xander behind me, breathing lightly.

"They… They shot my car…" I whispered. Malice and anger making my voice come out in a high pitch tone. Sounding crazed.

"Well… Don't worry Semira, We can fix the hole in the body and fix the window. Don't worry…" Sorix stated in a slightly panicked voice.

"Both of you get the _fuck _out of my car. I don't want you near me." I grunted as I argued with my voices.

They were demanding I grab some glass off the floor and rub it into their skin. I couldn't do that! They were my friends!

Both the doors flew open as lights flashed on above me. I quickly got out and ran to inspect the damage.

There was one bullet hole near the trunk. The metal around it dipped and ugly. I snarled. "Fuck! I'll fucking kill them!" I screamed loudly. I started to tremble as tears filled my eyes.

This car is my baby! My last tie to my family, and now look at it! Look at what I did! Grandpa! I'm sorry! I prayed silently that Grandpa wasn't watching what I had just done.

"You two go out and see how the cops are reacting to my… un-conventional tactics." I heard Joker say in a gruff voice.

"We can fix this Twitch. I promise." I heard Xander say as he and Sorix disappeared through a door to my left.

**Haven't updated in a while. Think next chapter is gonna be a rape chapter. Review please and yes! Sorix and Xander are sexy bitches!

Sorix looks like A tall, buff, blonde David Henrie. He is only twenty three. He has been with Xander since he was sixteen. His parents left him for dead when he was fifteen. He enjoys working out and believe it or not he loves to cook. He has slight abandonment issues and once he makes a friendship bond he will do all in his power to keep who ever the friend is happy. He isn't as big a player as he plays himself off to be. He cares deeply and would go to the ends of the earth for the people close to him. He strives to be everything his parents were not.

Xander looks like Logan Lerman. He is twenty four and met Sorix in Gotham. They took care of each other and that lead them to meet Joker. Xander is the tech and medic for our little group of four. He is extremely intelligent and was in his sophomore year of med technical engineering when he got bored and decided to go look for something exciting. He loves computers and reading. His story is of a bored rich kid. Parents gave him whatever he wanted but weren't around much.

Semira… well I actually have a pic I want to show you. There is a link in my profile. Love you all!

If anyone wants to know anything else just message me. Thank you for everything all my lovely readers! Thanks you guyyysssss!Love you all!


	13. Meet Jay

**I'll try updating more, sorry 'bout that. This is from… a… different point of view. Joker just stole some of the mobs moneyyy!**

Three large men sat in an extravagant office. One, a large fat man who enjoyed his cigars, was fuming. The second was a tall gaunt man, black haired and completely indifferent, and the third. He was known for his abuse for women.

He was a beautiful man, short honey blonde hair and captivating green eyes. He was tall and fit most women's dreams for the perfect man. He was charming and was able to make any, no matter how skeptical a woman, feel safe. All just part of his game.

He was called in for one purpose and one alone. To find out whom the fuck the woman was with Joker.

"I want that bastard dead! He has stolen from me one to many times!" The fat man wheezed. He was by no means able to fight his own battles. That was why the two men were here.

"Then why am I here? I do not deal with men." The blond man glared. His name was Jonathan. He preferred Jay for short.

The black haired man snorted. "You're here for the woman that has recently showed up." The man tossed him a manila folder.

Jay opened it. A large picture of a beautiful woman glared at him. Her hair was brown and curly. Her eyes an odd green. He had a feeling if she smiled she would be even more beautiful. He nearly frowned.

Little did the two men near him know, He was a tick. Joker had employed him a few months back to get information from his least favorite groups of mobs. He would have had such fun too!

"Her name is Semira Hawthorn, twenty two." The black haired man stated in a monotone.

Jay smirked. "Ok. Fine. I'll see what I can do." He stated standing. The two men let him leave without argue.

The blonde had a feeling that the picture he was now starring at as he walked was taken with out the woman knowing.

It was a very up close picture. And the woman was on the street. It was true she was glaring. Not at the picture taker but at something behind the picture taker. He would have to ask where this picture was taken. It had to be long ago. Joker wouldn't let something like this just wander the streets.

Joker and Jay had very similar tastes, small women, huge tits and nice asses. They had to have a spitfire personality and they had to fight. What fun would there be if they just lay beneath you crying? This little girl fit those descriptions to a T.

He walked out to his car and threw the picture on his passenger seat. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Jokers cell phone number.

He started his car and pulled out of the driveway of the massive house. Joker picked up on the first ring.

"Yesss?" His clown like voice asked. There was yelling and this odd grinding noise in the background.

"I swear to god if you fuck up that glass I will fucking kill you!" A female voice screamed.

I chuckled. That had to be her. "I just met with Nicks. I'll be at the house in ten." I informed my employer.

"Goood. I have someone I want you to me-et." Joker ckackled and he hung up.

I chuckled again. I couldn't wait. Maybe Joker would let me play with her, if I promised to not be too rough. I drove quickly to Jokers place.

I parked in front of the closed garage doors and walked to the front door. I rang the door bell once and waited.

"You ass holes be careful!" I female voice yelled as it came closer to the door. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

The door was thrown open and I felt my eyes widen slightly. The woman was shorter that I thought. Looked like she hardly reached five feet tall! What she wore did nothing to help my case, a tight black tank top with tiny red shorts. Her curly hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. A deep purple bruise was around her throat.

When I said nothing she arched a brown and popped a curvy hip. "Is there something you wanted or are you going to stand there like a dumb ass?" She asked in a hard cold voice.

I smiled and bent to her level, my face stopping close to hers. "Oh I'm sorry. I Didn't realize I was at a cute little girl's house." I purred to her women loved to be called cute.

Her face scrunched up in anger. "Look fuck face. I'm _not_ little. What the hell do you want?" She hissed. Her voice growing raspy.

I smirked and brought up a hand to trail in over her cheek. "But Little women are the best in bed." I purred moving closer to her.

Her green eyes twitched and suddenly I was flung back a couple of steps. All the air leaving my chest. I gasped slightly.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." She growled moving to close the door. Joker appeared behind her.

"Well, well, well! Jayyy! So Go-od to see you!" He purred grabbing the door before it could close. He came up behind the woman who was glaring daggers at me and shaking slightly. His body shoved her forward and she stumbled past the threshold of the door.

Her hands went to her sides and they fisted. "Are they done? I need a shower." She growled. I arched a brow as she turned sideways. She now had us both on her sight. Smart girl.

"Yes. They finished with the glass. We'll paint it tomorrow. You can't sleep just yet. We are all hungry." Joker rasped in a gravely tone to the small woman.

She glared. "I don't Fuckin think so! You are the one who's hungry! I'm tired as shit!" She growled stepping around Joker and disappearing inside.

I was about to say a snide remark but Joker held up his hand.

"Don't even. She is pist off. Get your ass in here and tell me what's up." Joker stated, not using his gravely tone with me. I smirked.

Joker and I went way back. We always seemed to meet up at random times. Se had become what I would call friends. Shit I would even go as far as to say we were good friends. I took pride in knowing Joker was on my side.

I snorted and followed him inside. He place was huge. I would have to ask him if he needed another in house buddy. I chuckled. "So… You hittin that?" I asked lightly.

Joker burst into laughter. "I fuckin wish! You see her ass!" Joker hissed motioning to the stairs where I presumed the woman had gone.

I laughed as well. "Well? If you're not… Can I?" I asked hopefully. What I could do to that hell raiser!

Joker snorted. "I'm pretty sure she's a virgin. Plus she's psychotic. Got Schizophrenia like no other. It would take weeks for you to be able to get close enough to her for it to be unwilling. Even I have only snuck up on her once and she was asleep." Joker growled.

I arched a brow. "So another Schizo? I got me one of those about a year ago. She fought for a little bit then got real into it. Almost put me off. She was a quiet type through. They always like thing rough." I stated as Joker sat at the kitchen table.

"You never know there Joker. I could care less if she is willing or not. Keep those two busy." I stated.

Joker appeared to think on it for a moment. "IF you can get her to come down here and hug me and say she loves anal…. THEN you can fuck her." He stated bursting into annoying laughter.

I glared. Suddenly a door at the top of the stairs was open and the woman in question stepped out. She had changed, into a long grey sweatshirt. I believe it was Xanders, the nerdy little bastard.

It was slightly unzipped and it was obvious she wore only a bra underneath the large garment. I glanced at Joker as she started down the stairs. Tits jiggling to no end! His mouth was slightly agape and I'm sure I looked exactly the same.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs and she sighed moving slowly towards us. I closed my mouth as she stopped about three feet from the table. She fidgeted slightly then with a huff she looked me dead in the eye.

"I was a bitch earlier. Sorry about that. I'm Semira." She stated in a somewhat gentler tone as she offered me her hand. It was absolutely tiny compared to mine as I took it and shook.

She released my hand and looked to Joker." Can I borrow a pair of slippers or something? All I have are those boots you bought. If you don't have any I can go ask Sorix." She stated in the same tone.

It took Joker a second to answer. "Ya. There should be a pair of black slip ons in the laundry room. Tell those two to get there asses inside. I have a feeling they are avoiding our house guest." Joker stated in a dick tone.

She nodded then trotted off. Heart shaped ass swaying as she went towards the garage and the laundry room. I turned wide eyes on Joker. He was giving me a straight look.

"I heard her talking to Xander earlier. Said she wanted to be a better person." He stated with a shrug and a snort.

I suddenly remembered just why I was here. I sat forward on the table. "I had a meeting with Nicks. He wants me to take care of Semira. Has her picture and everything." I stated in a hushed tone. I could hear the small woman rummaging around in the laundry room.

Joker leaned forward as well. "That 'isn't gonna happen if you can't get her to do my conditions." He whispered back. His voice serious just before he burst into annoying laughter.

I sat back with a huff. "It's not like I would do it because Nicks told me! I would do it because she so fuckin small! I'm telling you this because you pissed Nicks off! He wants your head on a platter and that girl hog tied at his feet! You really did it this time." I snarled.

Joker was chuckling and shaking his head. "You're underestimating my team and I. I plan on taking Nicks down soon, and Semira is fucking crazy. Let me show ya." He stated looking past me. "Hey, Semira. Show Jay your arms." Joker commanded.

The woman appeared at my side. Now wearing a pair of massive black slip on shoes. The look on her face was sour. "Talking about how crazy I am… Fuckin Bastard." She mumbled as she rolled up both of her sleeves.

Both of her arms were covered in scars. Two looked to be newer. Her hands were trembling slightly. I glanced at her face. Her eyes had an odd brown tinge and I could see she was keeping something slightly leashed. She wasn't looking at me but glaring intently at the table.

"Well? Tell him why." Joker commanded in a clowny rasp.

Her eye twitched and the muscles in her jaw worked. "So I won't hurt anyone else." She ground out in a high pitched voice. Her eyes then shifted to Joker and they took on a wild gleam.

She was fucking crazy. There was no doubt in my mind. For her to look at Joker like that and not back down… She was blatantly issuing him a challenge. Her hands were openly trembling now.

She suddenly whirled away from us. Her breathing turning to heavy pants. "I'm going for a smoke." She rasped moving stiffly for the sliding glass door.

I looked to a grinning Joker and he shrugged. "She's like a kitten baring her claws. Killed the fuck out of Dans boy though. Ripped his throat out. Didn't have to train her or nothing!" He laughed. Looking almost… proud.

I stormed outside and lit a cigarette. Stupid bastards! Talking about me like I couldn't hear them! I took a long drag. This was not going to be good. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen.

The door was suddenly opened and out stepped Joker friend. I wanted to glare but kept my face straight and didn't acknowledge his presence. I took another drag as Jay starred at me. I hated it when people starred! I glared. "May I help you? Stop starring at me." I commanded in what I hoped was a gentle tone.

He laughed a deep laugh that I knew was used to lure women to his bed. Luckily I had no interest in anything sexual, or I'm sure I wouldn't last long with this man. "You know, you're in the wrong place for wanting to be a better person." He stated with another laugh.

I sneered at him. "I could care less about the people in that god forsaken city. I live in a house with three men. One of which woke up today and chocked me half to death then got my car shot! So my only choice is to accept my fate till I can off my self. I don't want to be miserable any more." I growled as I started to shake.

"Look, I've been working with Joker for a long time, if he hasn't raped you yet or killed you. You're here for another reason, and I'm not talking about how crazy you are." He purred stepping closer to me.

I held my ground. Refusing to be threatened by this man. I knew now that I could call Sorix and Xander to help me. That was all I needed. I was completely comforted by knowing this.

When I didn't back away from him and took another puff of my smoke he stopped his advance. I smirked. "I'm tired of being scared. I know Xander doesn't like to be away from me for log because I tend to hurt myself a lot." I stated laughing lightly. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my pack. "Do you want one? Sorry for not offering earlier." I stated plastering a smile on my face.

He slowly accepted my offer just as the door was thrown open once more and two irritated men strolled out.

**Ok well As you can see Jay is an important person in our plot. Keep your eye open whenever he is mentioned. Shit is going to get… fucked between him and our little group. I'll get into that later. Review please!-


	14. Bed tofull!

**Sorry all for not updating a lot! Review please!*

I was Irritated. How could I not be? I was up extremely late last night putting up with Sorix _and _now Xanders touches. Xander was just being a jerk and would "accidentally" touch my ass and Sorix was his normal tit grabbing self. I knew Sorix some how convinced Xander that I needed to be teased.

Jay and Joker had disappeared after Sorix and Xander came outside with me. I had stayed up with my two friends talking and almost enjoying myself. I was almost having second thoughts about my… plans. I was actually falling asleep at the table when Xander had finally carried me up to bed. I had fallen asleep as soon as I was tucked in.

Now. I was awake and I was nearly shaking with irritation. Four male bodies were currently stuffed into my bed. Two bodies were on either side of me and one was lying almost on top of me. One was crushing my feet. I was turned and hands were around my waist. My ass pulled into someone's front. I could not see who. If it was Sorix or Jay someone was going to loose a very important male appendage!

It's not like I preferred Xander, and there was no way in hell it was Joker. At least if it was Xander it would be him making sure I wasn't violated or something! There was a pillow over my face so I couldn't really see anyone.

It was then that the person behind me decided to nuzzle their un shaved face into my neck. I cringed away from the prickly feel and growled lightly. I threw an elbow and caught whoever was behind me in the side. He grunted but did not move.

"Get the hell out of my bed! What are all of you doing?" I yelled loudly startling all four men to awareness. The man behind me released me and rolled. He must have been to close to the edge because he fell off. I sat up quickly throwing the pillow from my face.

Sorix was sitting up and rubbing his eyes next to me. Jay was the one crushing my feet. Xander was groaning on the floor. And Joker? Joker currently had his face shoved between my tits. In my haste to sit up I hadn't realized Joker was the one on top of me. I had sat up and literally shoved my tits into a still waking Jokers face. He was looking up at me. I almost gasped. His forehead was skin colored. Not a sickening white. He pulled slightly away from me. "Well good morning" He purred now looking at my chest. I growled lightly and threw my self back on the bad, jerking the blankets over me. "All of you get the fuck out of here!" I nearly shrieked.

The room was filled with deep chuckles as I sat brooding under my covers. "We wanted a sleep over!" I heard Joker chuckle as I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a chest. Sorix shoved his face in my neck. He held my hands to the sides and stayed clear of my legs.

"They wouldn't let me sleep in here alone." He purred against my neck.

I growled. "Get away from me you pervert, or so help me I'll cut your dick off." I snarled, thrashing about. He chuckled and rolled away from me. "Why the hell can't I get a nice wake up call? Is that to much to ask for?" I groaned.

"Yes! Now get up! Jay wants to ask you something!" Joker yelled in a overly loud voice as he ripped my blankets away. I sat up with a growl and looked to a sleep rumpled Jay. He was now standing at the foot of the bed.

"What?" I hissed lightly. I was tired and now I wanted some food. Maybe I could get Sorix to make me some breakfast.

"Would you hug Joker and tell him you love anal?" He asked in a pleading tone. His eyes begging me.

I glanced to a straight face Joker and to my two shocked looking comrades then back to Jay. "Now why in the _hell_ would I do that?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"If you do I would win a bet with Joker." He stated. It looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg.

I smirked. "What exactly do you win if I do this?" I questioned once more. If it was bragging rights I would do it. How would I know if I loved anal or not?

"Well… I would get to fuck you." He blurted quickly. It all came out in a jumbled mess. I still caught it.

I grew silent and still. "So you can fuck me… Ya sorry can't do it. You strike me as a man who would just take pleasure and not give it. Plus I've never been in that kind of situation. So. No. Sorry can't help ya." I stated as I got up and stretched. Making sure my sweatshirt was zipped up.

Joker burst into laughter. "I fucking told you she wouldn't do it!" He gasped.

I glared and before I could realize what I was doing I stood from the bed and threw myself at the laughing Joker. She froze as by body stopped against his, my head coming to rest where his ribs met his stomach. The room was deathly silent.

"Hey Joker?" I asked in my best sexy voice. He grunted to show he was listening. I pulled away from him and put my best sexy face on. "I love anal." I stated in the same sultry voice.

His face took on a pinched look and I began to feel his arms go about me. I quickly shoved out of his arms and looked to a shocked Jay. "If you so much as _look_ at me funny, you will find yourself missing something very important for bodily functions." I snarled.

I then turned. "Sorix, Xander. Come on. Do you guys want to smoke with me?" I asked as if I had not just hugged Gothams most wanted man. The two followed me quickly.

**I tried to make this one funny. Think I failed. :/**


	15. Earning her scars

**I felt it would be important to get this out quick. Romance beings here people! Lol I loved writing this chapter!**

I was… happy. There was no other was for me to explain what I was feeling. We had just gotten back from a much more elaborate scheme of his. He had blown up a large building near town. He kept moving closer and to town. Joker had kept his distance from me and Sorix and Xander were my best friends.

Sorix is just as protective of Xander now and they both rarely let me go outside alone. They keep saying that Joker has pissed off a few people in the mob and they want to keep me safe. I had no problems with it. Since they are so close to me all the time my illnesses don't have a need to act up.

"Lets go smoke. I've been craving since this afternoon." Sorix stated grabbing my arm and pulling me out the sliding glass door. I laughed lightly.

It was snowing so much it was hard to see. There was a foot and a half of the white fluffy powder everywhere. Xander had followed us and was now shoveling the snow.

"I hate this shit. I'm always the one who ends up doing it." Xander grumbled under his breath as Sorix and I lit our smokes. I laughed once more but ever since this morning… I had a bad feeling in my gut.

Something bad was going to happen. This wasn't my paranoia kicking up. This was something serious and very real.

"Semi… What's wrong?" Sorix asked gently his hand coming to stop on my shoulder.

I frowned lightly. "I have this bad feeling I can't shake… Something is going to happen." I stated quietly taking another drag.

Xander and Sorix shared a look. "Every thing will be fine. Sorix and I aren't going to let anything happen to you." Xander stated in a tone that held no room for argument. It was odd for him. He was usually light and funny.

I nodded. "You're probably right. I'm sure I'm still just a little nervous from earlier." I mumbled snubbing out my smoke. I yawned. "I'm going to bed. Please let me sleep for a little longer than usual." I stated with a smile as I stood and walked inside.

I made my way up stairs. A feeling of dread seeping into my stomach. I quickly shook it off as Paranoia. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was going to be fine. I told my self as I went to my room and changed.

I could no longer sleep naked because I had two sometimes three men coming to wake me up in the morning, wouldn't want to give Sorix anything to dream about.I slipped into bed and fell instantly asleep.

_O.o_

There was a sharp pain in my neck that made me sit up with a jolt, crying out in pain. I opened my eyes to see two men I had never seen before. They wore normal clothes. The man directly in front of me had brown short hair. A smirk playing on his lips.

"You have to be quiet. Everyone is asleep." The man purred as my vision blurred. An odd squeak came from mouth as I half fell off my bed and landed in a crumpled heap on my floor.

I couldn't move. Rough hands gripped me by my hair and I was slung around and drug to the foot of my bed. My scalp screaming at me to try to relive the pressure on it. No matter how I tried my body wouldn't move.

I was slammed on the ground as the second man pounced on my shoulders, his knees landing on my shoulders painfully. Another squeak came from my throat as my blurry vision glinted off of a blade.

I felt my eyes grow wide as the shining blade was lowered to my mouth. I could taste the metal as the man on my shoulders stuck the blade in my mouth.

My head was jerked to the left as I felt my left cheek give way. Blood filled my mouth as the man moved to my other cheek. With a growl from above me my other cheek was ripped in two. As the pain crashed over me what ever drugs I had been injected with wore off.

I had never felt such pain! A blood curdling scream ripped from my lungs and echoed around me. The man atop me jumped away from me. He must have been frightened at my sudden outburst of noise.

I rolled to a ball on my right side. Facing the door clutching my face as another scream ripped from my throat. The closed door was thrown open and three pist men, ran into the room.

There were two odd clips of noise followed by two thumps. I was bawling and clutching my face as blood dripped freely from both sides of my face. Hand came to my wrists and they pulled. I kept my hands where they were, Tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Semira. Let me see." Jokers' real voice whispered gently as he pulled at my arms once more.

This time I let my hands be pulled away as I looked into a face I didn't really recognize. Without thinking I thrust myself away from the man, another cry gurgling from my blood dripping mouth.

Someone was behind me and I landed on a warm chest. The man in front of me gripped my arms and pulled me to his chest, I was lifted.

"They got both sides of her face. You two clean up this mess. I'll handle all of this." Joker's voice commanded as I was carried from my room to a room two doors down the all.

I was in what looked like a hospital room. I was sat on a metal table and the warm body pulled away from me. I was crying fully I made to bring my hands to my cheeks but rubber gloved hands stopped me.

"Don't touch." The man in front of me stated in a gentle commanding tone. He had scars on his cheeks… I placed make up on his features. It was Joker. This was the first time I had ever seen him without make up on.

"Close your eyes and breathe through your nose." He commanded doing something with his hands.

I nodded slowly, the movement causing a massive jolt of pain in my body. I clenched my eyes closed and reached forward to clench Jokers shirt in my hands. A whimper coming from my throat.

Something pierced my left cheek and I clenched every muscle in my body, trying to keep from ripping away from the man in front of me. A new wave of tears pored down my face, the same pain to my other cheek. I cried out softly.

"Shh. I'm just numbing them. It won't hurt soon." He stated softly.

His voice did little to calm my frayed and panicked nerves; suddenly there was a light pressure on my cheeks as Joker wiped away my tears.

A sob wreaked my body as I pulled the large man closer to me. This was the first time someone had been near me in a time like this. I wasn't about to give up a chance for comfort.

His chest met my forehead and I was shook by another sob. As I felt his arms go around me.

"It's ok." Was all he said, I knew he didn't know what to do. But I wouldn't care if it was Joker or some stranger. All I cared for was that someone was comforting me.

Joker pulled slowly away from me. "Tilt your head to the right." He commanded.

I followed his commands. Gladly surprised when I felt no pain. There was a dull tugging on my cheek and I turned my head the other side.

"Open your mouth as wide as you can." He grunted. I did as bit. His fingers went inside my mouth and he tie off the stitching then cut the thick wire like string.

It was quiet apart from my gentle sobs. I again tugged Joker close to me. "I'm scared." I slurred through the rusty taste of blood in my mouth. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

The door behind Joker was suddenly opened and Sorix and Xander edged inside. "We called up Jay. He's gonna take the bodies." Sorix stated gently.

"Ok. I stitched her up. She's gone into shock. I need a shower. You two clean her up then come down stairs with her." Joker stated moving away from me.

I let him go and curled in on myself. Sorix appeared next to me. I threw myself at him, craving any type of comfort and protection. Sorix pulled me close to his chest as I was lifted.

"Let's go take a shower? Then Xander can rub your back." He promised. I didn't really process his words or anything else of that matter.

Sorix held me while Xander pulled my pajamas off. They were covered in blood. Water started and Sorix stepped into the shower with me, his clothes still on. I was clutching at his shirt and crying.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Xander nearly yelled making me jump and more tears flood my eyes.

"Xander stop. You're scaring her. They probably got in through a window down stairs." Sorix said gently. He was gently wiping the blood from my body and face.

I pulled away from him slightly so I could look up at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I released his shirt with one hand and touched his cheek gently. His eyes flashed to mine.

"Not… your fault. " I slurred. My cheeks felt tight and I could still taste blood. He scowled down at me as the water was shut off.

"It is. We should have heard them come in. We could have stopped them." He stated.

I couldn't think of anything to say as he passed me to Xander and I was put in a large loose black shirt. My hair was pulled away from my face and put into a pony tail and I was carried down stairs.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes, nor the fear that made my heart beat hard in my chest. I was gently sat at the table across from Joker.

He still didn't have his make up on and was scowling. I swayed and fell forward. Someone caught my head before it slammed into the table and the let it gently come to rest against its cool surface.

"It was two of Nicks men." Joker stated in a very serious tone. I sobbed lightly and before I could register what was happening I was being held. I couldn't tell just who it was. But I didn't care. My forehead rested at the crook of their neck and I welcomed the close contact.

"We need to kill them. This is going to happen again and she may be killed next time." Xander stated to my right.

"We will get them back. Go to bed. I'll sleep with her tonight." I went stiff as I realized who was holing me so gently to his chest. Joker.

**Semira is out for blood now! Review please! I'm feeling a little un loved in the review department! I may just have to hold the already typed chapter hostage…**


	16. Revenge is mine!

We sat for a very long time, my mind growing more and more comfortable with the fact that it was Joker who was holding me. He was not talking which gave my mind nothing better to do than plot.

I. Was. Irate! Who ever did this to me was going to pay dearly! I will kill all of their friends! Family! I didn't give a fuck who! I wanted the person who did this to me to suffer. I was past arguing with my rational side and was completely sided with my voices.

I was shaking in Jokers grip no longer scared. The pain was beginning to slowly come back.

"We will get them back Semira." He gentle tone and use of my real name made me freeze. He stood and cradled me to his chest as he started up the stairs.

I gripped his shirt in both my hands as tears for some god awful reason filled my eyes. I don't know why I was crying. I was no longer scared. There was no point to my tears, but no matter how I tried I couldn't stop them.

Joker carried me into what I guessed was his room. I couldn't see anything, it was to dark. I was set on a bed and Joker pulled away from me. A noise of… I'm not quite sure what ripped from my throat as tears flooded my eyes.

"I'm just going to change quickly." He whispered as I heard the rustle of clothing.

My cheeks burnt red. I sat back confused. Why the hell was I blushing? I couldn't see him. I must have lost a shit ton of blood. That had to be why I was acting so oddly, why I couldn't stop these stupid tears.

The bed moved as I felt Jokers arms go about me. He pulled me to his chest. My head came to rest just under his chin. I did not try to push him away. What the hell was wrong with me? I was letting a man who could easily kill me, comfort me.

We lay still for a very long time. I was almost asleep when Joker started talking. "You're the first one that I haven't killed." He stated. His voice taking on some of it's normal gravely roughness.

I made a confused noise in my throat. My cheeks were burning and screaming in pain. She tightened his grip around me. "I brought women here and… experimented with them. I wanted to see how they all reacted to fear and pain. None of them disappointed me. There was one chick. Her name was Lilly.

She tried to fight me. Fight all of the screams and she was pretty good at it. I got her to beg me to kill her though." A laugh rumbled through his chest.

"But you, I didn't even have to hurt you. You did it all yourself. I found it… interesting. I find everything about you interesting. You are small and yet you do not fear most things that could kill you." He stated as if he was talking more to himself.

He had to be some type of asleep. No way in hell would this man even remotely tell me what he was telling me now. I was done with tonight. I was done fighting anything and I just gave up.

I was tired, hurt and confused. I relaxed completely in Jokers grip and went completely limp, my body refusing to listen to me. I didn't really mind. I was tired.

Joker seemed to sense this and he shut up. I fell into an instant sleep.

**Few hours later**

I woke up to Joker snoring and yelling down stairs. I quickly got out of his grip and dashed across the floor I threw the door open.

"You have got to be kidding me Jay! Just wait till she comes down and then you can see what they did for yourself!" Xander was screaming.

I then remembered last night and I felt tired again. Moving slowly I walked down stairs. Sorix was the first to see me and he ran to my side, his hand coming to cup my chin. He turned my head this way and that. "How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Not very good." I stated gently through tight lips. Even that caused my eyes to water in pain.

He scowled. "Do you feel sick?" He asked once more. I shook my head no.

He moved away from me but close enough to stay within arms reach. My eyes settled on a horror struck Jay. Anger bubbled up into my chest and I glared as he as well as Xander continued to stair.

"I hope you like what you are looking at!" I yelled. The action stretching my stitches and making tears bubble from my eyes. Xander was by my side in a second.

"Don't yell. It will only hurt you." He stated gently. I shoved away from him. I was angry and hurt that this had happened.

"Stay away from me." I growled turning my glare to Jay. He was still staring at me I snarled and shot forward. I slammed into him throwing him off balance. I stayed on him and once he fell I startled him and got really close to his face.

"See what they did to me? Go ahead and look." I stated as my tears dripped on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and turned his face away. I growled and thrust myself away from him. "I want the people who did this dead." I stated turning towards a quiet Xander and Sorix.

"We know. We will get them." Sorix promised. My cheeks were aching painfully and I was starving. I didn't want to chance eating and hurting myself.

"They are going to be meeting in a ware house on the corner of Mill and Bank." I herd Jay mumble.

I whirled on him. "I want addresses to friends, family, anyone that they are close to. Do you understand?" I snarled.

Jay faltered for a moment but then nodded. "I'll have them to you by tomorrow." He promised.

A painful grin stretched across my cheeks. I was going to kill everyone close to who ever did this to me. My heart beat faster and I started laughing lightly to myself. I was excited!

**Sorry it was short all. The original chapter I had got magically deleted o_o I will let you guyse choose how a few of them die. Just Review or message me. Can't write the next chappie with out my readers hellpp :D**


	17. Planing

**Thank you for your reviews Zeny and Applejax! I will use your ideas no doubt. Lol I love it when the inner killer comes out in a person! Brings me joy that I was the one that (Hopefully) brought it out! XD**

"These are the addresses of Nicks; the boss, James; the right hand man, and a few of his men. I also got the addresses of Nicks closest friends." Jay stated pushing a folder to me.

All of us were sitting at the kitchen table. Sorix and Xander were trying to get me to eat some soup. I hadn't eaten since before my incident. I was starving but the first time I tried some soup it had burnt and dripped out of my stitches. I was _not_ doing that _again_.

I picked up the folder and shoved the soup away from me with a noise of disgust. "Thank you for doing this Jay." I stated locking my teeth so my cheeks wouldn't move. I hope he knew what he was getting from me. I had rarely spoken since this has happened to me.

Jay nodded. "I told Nicks I was done with his shit today. You wont be ale to use me as an in anymore." He stated lightly rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That's fine. He's going to be dead soon anyway." Joker stated in a high raspy voice. He giggled to himself lightly and played with his purple gloved fingers.

I looked over joker. He was wearing his traditional purple suit. Long thick purple trench coat, and green vest under that. He had recently dyed his hair once more and it was shockingly green. His make up was freshly done and wasn't smudged.

He looked… Good. I knew I was crazy as fuck for saying that but I figured that as long as he didn't know, I would be fine. I really did not know when I started to see Joker differently. It was just in the last two days. I was still scared shitless to be around him. So much so that sometimes my body would lock up on it's one and Xander would have to massage me to loosen me up.

But… He had changes him mentality towards me. He did not purposely piss me off or push me to do anything stupid. I smirked as I looked over his chest. On his vest there were three little spats of blood. Stained from an obviously large amount.

Suddenly I was jerked from my thinking as a hand cupped my chin and I looked into the brown eyes of Joker.

"Stop eye fucking me and pay attention. I know I'm sexy but damn!" He whispered in a husky voice.

I glared and jerked my head from his grip. "There are three blood stains on your vest." I informed as if I weren't just staring at him. The talking stretched my cheeks and made my eyes water.

I rubbed them with a fist and open the folder. A picture of a young pretty blond sat looking at me. I moved the picture and grabbed the pictures underneath it. They had all her information.

Her name was Sara Henson and she was apparently Nickss' niece. She lived on the eastern side of town in a small condo that her Uncle paid for. I smirked. She would look horrid with the wounds I was given.

I set her papers aside and moved on to a tall gaunt man that I recognized quickly. I slapped his picture on the table in front of Joker. "This is the man who shot you!" I called locking my teeth.

Joker bent over the picture and shoved my hand away. I looked over his information. His name was James Williams. He was Nickss' right hand man. You could tell by looking at the picture that he thought to highly of himself and was an ass.

"How do you know if that was the guy that shot him?" Sorix asked loudly pulling the folder from my grip and shoving the bowl of soup in front of me once more. I glared at him, promising him I was going to torture the shit out of him.

"She isn't going to eat that shit. Go get the ice cream out of the freezer and give her that. It hast to be cold or it will hurt." Joker stated still bent over the picture.

Xander smacked himself in the forehead and made an odd noise. "I'm fucking stupid!" He grumbled as he went to the kitchen to get ice cream.

"We ate soup! She should stop being such a pussy!" Sorix pouted from next to me.

I glared at him and cocked back my right hand. With a snarl like noise I caught him in the temple. He grunted in pain and his hands went to his skull.

"I was just kidding!" He yelled holding his head and whining lightly. I snorted a laugh and snatched back the folder to see a picture of a large fat man.

This was Nicks. This was the man I wanted to suffer. He lived close to his niece. I looked through the rest of the papers and they were all just little guys compared to the boss. There were about twenty people that were in this folder.

I chose a picture of an ugly looking older man who wore thick glasses. His real name as Alex, but apparently they just called him Dig. His information said that he handled explosives and wasn't really part of Nickss' group. He was just used for his work.

"We'll kill this one first. I want to start off small and work my way up. I want him to know I'm coming for him." I stated as a box of ice cream was set in front of me along with a spoon.

I set the folder to the side nearly forgotten and took up the spoon I shoved a mouth full of the vanilla goodness into my mouth. It soothed my now always warm cheeks and I sighed loudly when it didn't hurt.

"He looks like he would be easy to kill but you never know with this type. Jay you know him?" Xander asked picking up the picture and held it out to Jay.

Jay took the picture and looked over it. "Yeah I do. He's really fucking weird. He works with C4 most of the time. He's skittish as fuck." Jay stated lightly as I downed another mouthful.

"I say we kill these two together." Joke suddenly burst out slamming his hands on the table and making me jump. My shoulder locked up as the spoon clattered to the ground.

Xander was rubbing my shoulders in half a second and glaring at Joker. "You know not to do that. She gets scared to easy now." Xander scolded a grinning Joker.

"I want to kill these two together! Nicks and this Ja-ames guy" He stated in a clowny rasp.

My shoulder relaxed at the feel of Xander rubbing them and I shrugged. I could care less as long as I got to kill Nicks. Xander got me another spoon and I went back to eating.

"Ok. We'll kill this guy first. We have to get them back." Sorix stated his face straight and his voice cold.

I frowned and sighed lightly when the movement didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I stretched out a leg and nudged Sorix with my toes. He glanced to me.

"I don't like it when you sound like that." I said lightly frowning.

Sorix looked at me for a second and then chuckled. He reached forward and grabbed my other foot and put them in my lap. He started rubbing them. "I'm sorry. It just pisses me." He stated lightly.

"Don't worry about it Sorix. We won't let them get away with this." Xander stated sitting next to Sorix.

I took another spoonful and nodded in agreement. We were going to get these ass holes back. I was going to do it no matter what happened. I was to pist to let this go.

**Ok so a little build up. I'm in a cuddly mood so I made Sorix and Xander be all sweet. I'm going to start getting into Joker and Semira more don't worry :D **


	18. Dig

**I. Am. A. Dick! I know this! I'm sorry for not updating! You may all yell and scream and I will deserve it! Ok so this chappie is when Semira kills Dig. Not as bloody as I wanted it to be. I needed it to be a little calmer for this one. He was just a small POS man.**

It was later that night. Joker and Jay had disappeared about an hour ago. Sorix and Xander were playing rock paper scissors to see who was going to the store to buy me more ice cream behind me and making me giggle lightly.

"I win! Get your skinny ass to the store!" Sorix bellowed his voice echoing loudly around me. I jumped and clenched my hands. It fell silent behind me. I could feel two sets of eyes burning into the back of my skull.

I relaxed my taunt position. "Xander you lost." I stated through clenched teeth.

There was a sigh and Xander stomped off. "Fine! I expect her to be in the exact state she is in now when I get back!" He yelled as the garage door opened and closed.

I laughed though my nose. Xander was a good person. He worried and seemed to care for me. An odd feeling of… I want to say completeness fluttered through me. My eyes widened slightly as I remembered the last time I had felt this.

It was before I got sick. Before My family disowned me… Sorix sat next to me on the couch and was grinning like a fool. Sorix and Xander were my… My family. I couldn't help the smile the broke out on my face.

"I really didn't want to go out tonight. I think I'm going to go take a shower." Sorix stated standing once more. I nodded and watched him go up stairs.

I sat for a long time. Tomorrow was the day that we would go after the first man on my list. Xander had set it up so it would be like we were going to pick up some type of explosive. Joker had promised that I could kill everyone but the man that had shot him and I don't think joker would break a promise of that type. He seemed almost glad that I had asked to kill them all.

The front door opened and a laughing Jay and Joker walked in. As soon as they saw me sitting quietly on the couch they grew silent, a feeling of apprehension fill my gut as I heard the gentle footfalls of one of them moving towards me.

I was off the couch and charging to the stairs before I could draw my next breath. Joker burst into manic laughter as the two barreled after me. I started up the stairs and nearly fell when one of the two grabbed at my ankle.

With a growled I whirled leaned my leg back and let it fly. I caught Jay on the chin and sent him toppling. Joker was still after me so I winged back an elbow and thrust it forward.

I caught his straight on the nose. Blood spurted from it and got on my white tank top. His left hand went to cover it as laughter spilt from his throat. Jay was lying sprawled and groaning at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck! I would say she can handle herself!" Jay yelled clutching his chin. Joker laughed and my entire body locked up. I started to fall backwards; Jokers non bloody hand caught the front of my shirt and he jerked me forward.

"As long as she don't go stiff as a board we will be fine." He laughed as I was picked up and thrown on the couch.

"Well you scare the shit out of her! What do you expect? I'm sure once she gets pist nothing is going to stop her from taking what she wants." Jay stated his voice pained.

They both wandered off and I couldn't hear them any more. My body slowly started to relax.

It was maybe an hour later that Xander came back and noticed my position. He went on a rant about how everyone in the house was an ass hole and they had no idea just how much trouble they were in. I only laughed as he carried me up to my bedroom and got under the covers with me.

I had not slept alone since my incident. They wouldn't let me but it's not like I wanted to. I now had an undying fear of being alone at night.

We were on our way to Digs' house. My heart was beating hard and I couldn't stop the grin that was painfully set on my face.

"Ok so you all know what is going to happen. We are going to send in Joker and Semi alone. This guy doesn't like big groups. Semi I'm warning you now. This guy is a pervert. He will do all that he can to get you alone. Joker you have to stay with her." Jay stated from beside me.

Joker and I nodded. Sorix was driving Xander was in the passenger seat. Both were pist that they could not come inside. Joker was on my left and he was just as excited as I.

Both of our legs were bouncing and we couldn't keep still. We pulled into a parking lot of an apartment and before we could stop Joker had the door open and was pulling me out.

"Ok. I want you to put these on. You can use this." Joker stated handing me a pair of small black leather gloves and a large folded up knife.

I didn't ask him questions. I quickly put on the gloves and I shoves the knife in me right back pocket.

Joker opened a door that lead to a long hallway. He had his arm around me and his fingers were drumming on my shoulder. He stopped and beat on a door that had black peeling paint on it.

After a few seconds the door cracked open. A thick glasses lens glared back at us. The door then slammed closed and a few locks were heard un latching. The door swung open to reveal the small ugly man that I saw in the picture.

"You're here for a detonator, Right?" He asked in a creepy gravely voice as his eyes settled on my chest and didn't leave from there.

"Ya. You gonna let us in, or just check out my bitch all night?" Joker growled his hand moving to the blade on his belt.

The mans eyes flashed to his face and then he took a step back and opened the door wide for us to step inside. Joker took my hand and I wanted to role my eyes.

Maybe he was laying on the whole "My Bitch" thing to thick. The man closed the door behind us and I could feel his eyes boring into my ass. I turned and glared at him.

It was then that he looked to my face. He flinched away. "I take it Nicks got to you?" He asked edging around me and moving towards a darkened room.

"Yes. You know him?" I asked lightly. The man flicked on a light and I glanced around the room. It had wires and multiple other… things filling it to the ceiling.

"Ya. I work with him all the time now, him and James. They've been askin me for more shit lately." He stated as he turned his back to Joker and I and started to dig around in a drawer.

With out a second thought I threw myself at the man, my legs going around his middle my hand grasping his head. A pig like scream escaped his throat as he whirled and slammed my into a wall of wires.

I barely felt the bite into my ski and I ripped his skull to the side and snapped his neck. He make a gurgling noise as he collapsed from under me. I let his fall as my feet came back to the ground. I kicked him to roll him to his back.

His eyes were still open. I smirked and pulled open the blade. I stuck it in his mouth and as laughed filled my chest I ripped it to the side, tearing his left cheek in two. Blood slowly dribbled out.

I did the same to the other cheek. I was laughing loudly now. Even I knew I sounded crazy. I didn't care. This was just a first kill out of many. The best was yet to come!

**Next chapter is going to be in Jokers P.o.v. This is going to be hard for me so I need all of you to be calm and wait just a little bit. I'm going to get kinda sexual next chapter as well. You have been warned!


	19. Joker the Dom

**Joker is a dom! It just felt right to make him a dominant. If you don't know what that is… let me explain. A Dominant and submissive relationship is pretty much what it sounds like. The dom, (dominant) demands complete and utter submission from their sub. The sub will please their Dom in any way that they can… And the sex is rough. Lol verrrryyy verrryyy rough.**

I quickly got out of the car and nearly ran inside and to my room. I got undressed in record time and got myself in a cold shower. I glanced down and growled. I had the hardest dick in the world of dicks.

I played that scene in my mind once more, Semira darting forward, her movements confident. Her legs gong about him and her hands snapping his neck, the laughter coming from her throat as she sliced him up, even though she was bleeding profusely from her back.

I leaned on the wall, the back of my head resting on it. I glared up at the ceiling. She was the weirdest person I had ever fucking met. She was no bigger than five feet tall, yet she wasn't scared to tell whoever pissed her off what was up.

I would see her having tender moments with Sorix and Xander all the time. She would hover around them if we ever went out and she kept here eyes peeled. Almost like she was protecting them.

She had a perfect ass and perfect tits. I wonder how skilled she was with those tits of hers. I pictured her kneeling before me. Tits wrapped firmly around my dick.

My dick gave a painful throb. I sucked a breath in through my teeth and grabbed it. I needed to be fucked, and soon. I began to stroke.

I got out of the shower feeling slightly better. At least I wasn't hard anymore. I opened the door from my bathroom and walked into my room. It was darker than shit but I didn't need light to see.

I rummaged around for a pair of boxers then a pair of pajama pants. Pulling those on I slicked my wet hair away from my face. I could hear Semira and Sorix arguing about something downstairs.

I left my room and as soon as I made it to the landing I smirked. Semira was being held face down on the table. Jay was holding her feet and Sorix was holding her hands while Xander was standing above her pulling wire from her back.

"I swear to fucking god if you pull another one of those out I will kill you in your fucking sleep!" She yelled thrashing about nicely. She wore no shirt and she was panting heavily.

"There is just one more and it's fucking huge! Just take a deep breath and relax." Xander commanded.

"Semira, you will lay there quietly and let Xander get the wires out of your back. Do you understand me?" I rasped at her. I smirked as her body went taunt and her eyes settled on my face.

I loved the effect I had on her. She didn't even wince as Xander jerked the last wire from her skin. She was shaking badly and she was glaring at me.

I wonder just how far I could take her; get her to call me her Master? I shake my head as I move into the kitchen. It would take a long time for me to get her to call me that. I would have to start small with her. Simple little orders like the one just now. It would take a little longer than what I would like but if all went as planed… Oh what a wonderful little sub she would be…

"Ok, go upstairs and take a shower. Sorix will make you some food." Xander stated as I opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of orange juice.

I turned to see what she would do. She was fixing her clothes and nodding to Xander. Once her clothes were back in place she turned and made her way up to her room with no arguments. I arched a brow and took a swig from the jug.

Xander had turned and was glaring at me. I glared back. "You are right next to the cupboard that has the glasses in it!" He hisses.

I smirk and slowly bring the jug to my lips and take another swig from it. I set the jug on the counter and stride towards Xander. "Tell me… How did you do that?" I demand in my clowny rasp. He looks confused. I growl lightly. "How did you get her to listen to you with no argument?" I hiss loosing my already short temper. He jumps away from my quickly.

"I don't know! She must just trust me… She listens to Sorix the same way." He informs looking my in the eyes. Sorix and Jay had mad a hasty retreat and were now no where to be seen. I glared once more.

Hmm… She trusted the nerd… I wouldn't need her trust, just her fear. I could make her do anything as long as she way scared to a certain point or she would go all emo on herself. I turned sharply from Xander and went back to the kitchen.

"Boss… You're not gonna… do to her what you did to the others are you?" Xander asks gently as I lean on the counter taking up the jug once more.

I slosh the bright liquid around its jug and shrug. "To a point, if you're asking me if I'm going to kill her… Not any time soon." I state as a grin splits my face. I had found myself a perfect new toy. Oh! I couldn't wait to start her training!

**Ok so if you guys don't like this approach I can try again and delete this chappie. It just seamed right for Joker to be a dom you know? He seams like a man that would demand complete and utter submissiveness. Just review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Brother and presure?

I leave my room feeling tired, sore, and irritated. Xander had really hurt my and a hot shower had done nothing to help. Then just to make things worse… Joker had come down stairs shirtless… I had never seen him without at least a normal T shirt on.

He was cover in scars. I wondered where some of them had come from but then I remembered just who this guy was and remembered that he has taken a bullet in front of my own eyes. I can hear Xander in his room down the hall so I turn and know on his door.

"Come in Semi." He calls gently. I smile and crack the door open and pop my head in. Xanders room was… all tech. Her had a large t.v on the wall opposite his bed and at least two computers.

"May I borrow your Ipod?" I ask lightly. I had a feeling that Xander would have some type of soothing noise on his Ipod and I felt that was what I needed right now.

Xander tossed me the small object I had asked for and smiles in a knowing way. "Finally coming down off of the adrenalin. Go get some ice cream and listen to all you like. I would recommend anything from Bach**. **His music is very soothing." He says lightly. I nod my thanks to him and close his door.

Putting his white headphones in my ears I look at the touch screen with a smile. I had always wanted one of these. I clicked on the bright orange music note and looked for the name he mentioned. Once I found it I clicked his name and put all of his songs on shuffle.

As the smooth gentle sound of violins filled my ears I started down stairs. I glanced in the kitchen to see Joker in the kitchen glairing at me. He was still shirtless but I ignored him, not in the mood for anything other than getting my ice cream and curling up in a corner somewhere while I relax.

Joker was leaning against the counter in front of the sink, a good ways away from the freezer so I put my back to him and opened the freezer. My ice cream sat waiting for me. I smiled and pulled it from the cold little box. Grabbing a spoon I hopped my little ass on the kitchen counter and I began eating,

The gentle slightly sad music relaxes me to a perfect state. I glance around the large house and a small pleased smile stretches my scars. I don't think I had ever been more content in my entire lifetime.

I glance to Joker to see that he is staring at me with an odd pinched look on his face. I smile to him and the look grows deeper and more intense. He suddenly pushes away from the counter and is in front of me in half a second. He tugs the buds out of my ears before I can react. I was too relaxed and none caring to mind his proximity tonight. I only stared at his quietly, my face completely blank.

He leaned his hands on the counter on either side of me effectively keeping my in the position that I was in. I got another spoonful of ice cream and ate it. This seamed to confuse him.

He pulls away slightly cocking an eye brow. "Why aren't you reacting to me?" He demands in a clipped tone. He sounds put off. I arch a brow back.

"If you were a twenty to year old female, living in a house full of people who take care of you, sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream and listening to classical music, you would be acting the same way. I promise." I state using my real voice and laughing a real laugh.

He draws away from me slightly and his eyes take on an odd hooded look. He was acting weird. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" I ask lightly.

He snorts loudly and I almost jump. "No. I am not Ok." He pants lightly. He glances to the cupboard above me. "Give me a glass" He demands in an odd strained tone.

I arch an eye brow at him but lean back and open the cupboard. I grab a glass, close the door, and hand it to him. He takes it slowly and pulls away from me to fill it with water from the sink. I go back to listening to my music quietly and eating my quickly melting ice cream.

I pull one bud out and look to Joker who is once more staring at me. "Are you going to sleep with me tonight or should I go ask Sorix and Xander?" I question lightly. And odd look settles over his features and for some god awful reason I felt the need to flush. I blanched slightly at my behavior. I was just tired and I needed some sleep. I nodded my head firmly.

"I'll sleep with you." He states in a rasp that I am used to and I calm quickly. I nod and smile to him once more as I put the head phone back in and lean over replacing the ice cream in the freezer. I lean back and listen to the music more. I decide I want to listen to something else so I unlock the I pod and look through the classical music category. I find a name I vaguely recognize and click it. Chopin was a very good artist.

Putting it on shuffle I nearly sigh as the sweet notes of a piano fill my ears. I wouldn't mind learning to play piano. I can remember reading somewhere that it takes a lot of emotion to play. I had a lot of pent up emotion. Perhaps taking something like this up would help me in my quest to become a better person.

I knew of only one person who had and could play the Piano beautifully… Well he used to be able to anyway… My Brother had played piano since I could remember. Maybe that was why it soothed me so much. It reminded me of a happier time and made me feel better about myself.

I suddenly had the undying urge to speak with my Brother. I didn't care if he wanted to talk to me or not. I just… I missed him. I jumped from the counter and nearly ran upstairs. I burst into Xanders room. I ripped the buds from my ears. "Xander do you have my Brothers phone number?" I call in a louder voice.

He doesn't even jump at my intrusion. A small sad smile plays on his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He stands and rummages through a pile of neatly stacked papers and pulls one out. He hands it to me along with his cell phone. "Go out to the garage and talk to him. I'll handle Joker." He says lightly. The look on his face is one of complete care.

I nearly tear up wile looking up at him. "Thank you Xander…" I whisper as I turn and run to the garage. The lights flick on as soon as I enter. The floor is freezing beneath my feet so I climb into the driver's side of my car.

I look at the paper and dial the numbers before I have time to talk myself out of it. I hold the phone up to my ear and it begins to ring.

He picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" His deep voice calls sounding perfectly awake at… I glanced at the phones clock, two in the morning.

"H-hey Oli." I choke out as a lump fills my throat.

It's silent on the other end for a long time. I'm almost worried he has hung up on me and I have missed the tell tail "Click!". "Semira?" His voice is airy and disbelieving. He doesn't sound mad or even remotely upset.

I nod like he can see me. "Yeah… It's me." I whisper back to him and my throat threatens to close.

"How… How have you been?" He nearly yells. His voice taking on a worried edge.

I smile. "I've been good, Brother… I'm sorry…" I whisper as tears finally fill my eyes and spill over. He seams to know what I am apologizing for.

"It is not your fault Semira. You were sick. It was not my choice to send you away S, Where are you now?" He demands.

The use of his little nickname for me rips a sob from my throat. "I am living in Gotham." I choke out. I wanted Xander and Sorix now more than ever. I needed their comfort.

"Very well. A lot has happened since you have been gone Little Sister. I will be coming to see you in a week. Meet me at the Wane hotel." He says in his commanding tone that I have missed so much it brings on a new wave of tears.

"Okay Brother. I will." I whisper.

"And two more things Semira, call Mother and Father and I have missed you." He whispers the last part.

My heart clenches in my chest. "I missed you too Brother." I whisper. He… doesn't… hate me… "I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too." He says lightly and hangs up.

Suddenly my door is open and I'm looking at Joker. I'm in his arms in half a second bawling and mewling loudly. He stands ridged for a moment the slowly his arms go about me. He says nothing not knowing what t say. I know this and I don't care. He repositions me and then there is an odd pressure on my lips…

**Ok My lovelies! We are going to be getting to a good as FUCK chapter soon. I am on a writing role and I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter! Review please! Oh! And Zeny! Thank you for you review! I'm glad someone agrees with me!**


	21. Her revenge and plans of death followed

**I dedicate this chapter to Rotshach in Blue Jeans! Also I am very sorry for not specifying that last chapter was in Jokers point of view. Sorry for the confusion Zeny!**

I open my eyes to see Jokers closed ones. He was… kissing me… I begin to struggle is his grip feeling embarrassment crash over me. He lets go of my lips and his teeth crash down on the right corner of my lip, right where my stitches begin.

I cry out in pain as I taste my own blood. He lets go of me and I fall right on my ass to the floor where I hear and feel a painful pop. I can't help the spasm of agony that overtakes my body. My eyes clamp closed and I cry out once more.

I do not hear Joker leave but when I open my teary eyes he is no longer near me. What the fuck just happened to me? I slowly sit up glad when I realize that my tail bone isn't broken and the pop had been my ass landing on Xanders phone breaking it.

My schizophrenia decided to kick in just then and I am up and running into the house. I see a pissed as fuck Xander yelling at Joker who has his back to me.

Before I can stop my self I charge up to Joker cock my hand back and punch him square in the jaw. His head snaps back but I'm to far gone to care about my actions. I grab his shoulders and bring my knee up and land it in his left side. Satisfied as I felt one of his ribs give way.

I back off then shaking and seething with rage. "I swear on my life you piece of fucking shit! If you so much al look at me I will fucking kill you!" I scream as he hunches over slightly.

He looks me in the eye his eye flashing with challenge as his hand connects with my jaw.

I stumble slightly but hardly feel the pain. I throw my leg up and catch in under the chin sending him sprawling back. He lands with a thud on the floor and doesn't move.

Xander is on me in half a second, his hands going about mine and he rips them behind my back. "Semira calm the fuck down!" He commands.

I snarl at him and rip my hands from his grip. "I don't fucking think so! That _prick_ kissed me and fucked up my stitches!" I scream my voice rising in pitch.

My hands were suddenly grabbed and I was lifted from the ground by them. Sorix is behind me holding my a good foot of the ground. I thrash about seething with rage. A string of cuss words spill from my throat.

"Semira! It's ok! Your safe! He wont hurt you!" Sorixs' gentle voice I my ear says the word that calm me instantly.

Safe… I was with Xander and Sorix. I dropped my head as tears filled my eyes and a sob shakes my entire form as I go limp in Sorix's grasp.

Fear and self loathing fills my system. I had let my illnesses run me… As soon as Joker woke up I would be dead. He was going to kill me. There was nothing that Sorix and Xander could do to stop him either.

Sorix slowly put me back on my feet and released my arms. It was silent now. I wasn't even making any noise from the intensity of my sobs. I moved slowly towards the stairs.

Neither of the two made a move to follow me. I would no way in hell let Joker kill me. I was going to do it my self. I nearly smiled at this thought.

Joker had not taken the knife back from me when I killed Dig. It was sitting on my bed side table in my room. Moving up the stairs with new resolve I went into my room. Turning to look down at a frozen Xander and Sorix. They were looking up at me with worried expressions.

I smiled at them my cheeks smarting painfully. "Thank you, you guys. I'm glad to have met you." I whispered knowing full well that they could not hear me.

With that I turned into my room and flicked the lights on and I moved quickly and silently to the knife that sat on the small table at the bed.

Taking it up in my hand I sighed sadly. I would have gotten to see Brother if I wouldn't have bee so weak and let my illness take over my rational mind. With another sigh I moved into the bathroom and locked the door.

**… Your all going to be somewhat upset at this chapter… I am sorry about that. Don't worry though! I won't let anything to… grave happen just yet… Review and don't be to angery my friends :D **


	22. Weakness and drugs

I…I… I couldn't do it! I was sitting in my bath that was now filled with ice cold water, the knife hanging limply in my left hand. I don't know why I couldn't! I hadn't even broken skin!

I think I began to think about how Sorix and Xander would react when they found me. I hoped that they would be heart broken and would cry or something like that but… I wasn't quite sure.

I knew they cared about me. The question was how did they care about me? I'm sure they care as much about me as I do them. There was a knock on the door.

"Semi… you've been in there for hours… the sun is coming up…" Xanders voice was muffled by the door but I heard his worry.

I moved to stand out of the bath and closed the knife in the same motion. My joints popped and I was absolutely freezing. I stood from the bath and got out. I opened my makeup case and put the knife inside.

Looking at myself in the mirror showed my lips to be blue and my skin to be a pail sickly white. I shrug almost painfully. The stitches on my right side are unraveling and the edges remind me of some horror movie.

I grab a large fluffy towel and wrapping around myself I unlock the door and open it to see three very tired and very irritated looking men. Xander is hovering at the door, Sorix is sitting in the middle of the floor and Joker is at the edge of my bed.

As the three look over me Sorix and Xander are at my side in half a second. "Jesus Semira! What the fuck were you doing!" Sorix is screaming as he reaches to touch me.

I shy away from him before I could stop myself. "I f-fell a-asleep." I lie not looking at them as an aching shiver rips through my body.

Sorix drops his out stretched hand. "Oh… Look at your stitches…" He says lightly.

I don't acknowledge him as I move past him and towards my bed not really caring about anything any more. Joker is still sitting on the edge of my bed and he is glaring at the corner of my mouth.

I drop my towel and crawl under the covers welcoming their softness. "Will you call my Brother and tell him I won't make it?" I ask lightly pulling the covers over my head.

"What do you mean you won't make it?" Jokers voice snarls as the bed moves.

"I c-called him… H-he wa-wants to see m-me next wee-week." I state not so much as flinching as the blankets are ripped from my face and a seething Joker is standing above me.

"Of corse… You could still see him Semi…" Xanders voice is gentle as I watch him crawl into bed with me. He lays on top of the covers.

I shake my head no and close my eyes. "No I c-can't. Ple-please leave m-me al-alone." I sigh wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and to never wake up.

"I don't think so you fucking bitch!" Joker bellows grabbing my arm and jerking me into a sitting position.

I don't so much as blink at him. I just stare at his pinched face. His jaw has a nice bruise on it and so does his side. He was grabbing my arm with crushing strength.

"Joker. Stop. Don't be mad at her for reacting to what _you_ did. I mean fuck! Look at her stitches! Look at what she did to her self! Fell asleep my ass! I'm willing to bet she wanted to kill herself before you did but something stopped her!" Sorix yelled, his voice bouncing around the room.

Jokers grip on me lessened slightly as he took in my shivering body and my unresponsiveness. His face went blank. "Go get me my med bag and some B3. This time is going to hurt a lot more." He commands as he sits on the bed next to my legs.

They both slowly left the room. "Where is the knife I gave you?" Joker asked gently grabbing my chin and turning my head to and fro

"In the bathroom in my makeup case." I mumbled. My eyes drooping.

He nodded. "Were you going to do it?" He asked his voice taking on some of its familiar gruffness.

I nodded as he let go of my chin. "Is was but then I thought of how Sorix and Xander would have reacted, finding me with my wrists slit in the bathtub. After that I just couldn't." I whispered.

"I would have brought you back to life and beat the living shit out of you." Xander stated as he entered the room.

I laughed as much as I could. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. I also didn't want to put you through that. Not really sure if you two would have cared as much as I think you would have but still."

Sorix walked in. "Are you stupid girl? Of corse we would have cared. You may be crazy as fuck be we care for our own." He stated with a strained chuckle.

I nodded. "I'm tired as fuck and I'm pretty sure I lost the rest of my mind last night but I'm going to say this anyway. I haven't felt the way I do now since before I got sick, since before my family got rid of me." I mumbled as I watched Joker put on his white rubber gloves.

It was silent for a long time. Xander laughed. "What type of fucked up family we are huh, Sorix the mortician, Xander the tech, Joker the killer, and Semira the psycho!" He laughed.

We all laughed along with him. "I like our family! I got to Brothers I would die for and a sexy as fuck chick who loves my cooking. I couldn't ask for more." Sorix chuckled handing a syringe to Joker.

I glared at Sorix playfully. "Hey! Keep it in your pants you perv!" I giggled a real giggle.

"Tilt your head." Joker commanded softly.

I did as bid and tilted my head to the left. I didn't even jump as Jokers hand went around my throat and the needle went deep into my cheek. I was too tired to react.

I felt Xanders hand slide into mine as Joker pulled away from me. "Ok. This is some strong shit… You're going to get loopy as fuck in a couple minuets." Joker stated as a smirk played on his lips.

I groaned. "Just perfect. Keep it in your pants all three of you." I stated laughing as my vision slowly started to get… odd.

I looked to Jokers face and it seamed like I was looking at it through a wide angle lens. It was all bubbled looking. I laughed lightly and touched his face.

"You look fucking weird Joker!" I laughed again. He smirked.

"Xander, distract her." He commanded. His voice was all squeaky and hight pitched.

I burst into laughter. Suddenly Xander as grabbing my face and he look twice as bad as Joker. "Holy Fuck Xander! Let me see you face!" I laughed bring my hands up and clutching his cheeks.

"Ok. It's very important you don't talk or laugh for a little bit. Ok? Sorix will make you some cake if you can do that." Xander stated. His voice was deep as hell, but he said Sorix would make me cake.

I seal my lips shut wanting nothing more than some cake with cream cheese frosting… When did I gat so hungry?

There were a lot of fast tugs on my cheek. I made to turn my head and see what it was but Xanders hands stopped me.

There was a series of pushes and tugs then that felt weird. "Ok Semira, Open your mouth as wide as you can." Xander stated in his extremely deep voice.

I looked at him. Would I still get my cake if I opened my mouth? I didn't want to risk it. I shook my head as best as I could in Xanders grip.

Xander smirked. "You can still have your cake. Only if you open your mouth though." He stated.

I quickly open my mouth as far as it would go. Something… rubbery and gross filled it and then was gone. I scrunched up my face and held my tong out of my mouth. That tasted disgusting!

"Ok you little shit! Lets get some clothes on get your ass down stairs!" Sorix voice was just as high as Jokers.

I was out of bed and fully dressed in what felt like thirty seconds. I dashed out of the room and sat down on the top of the stairs. I felt the three behind me.

I turned and grinned up at them. "Hey you guys! Watch what I can do!" I stated leaning forward. I slid roughly down the stairs and landed on the hard wood floor with an "oof".

I turned to look at the three of them bent with laughter at the top of the stairs. I stood and stumbled slightly. "Cool huh?" I asked looking up as they started down that stairs.

Sorix was down first and he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I burst into a fit of laughter. He sat me in a chair at the table.

"If you get up from that chair I will chase you down." He stated in his high pitched voice waggling his finger in my face. I laughed. "Your voice is so high!"

He only laughed and went into the kitchen. Joker sat next to me and Xander sat across from me. I looked at Joke wide makeup less face and laughed again as I reached up and poked his cheek.

"What the hell is she doing?" Xanders deep voice asked once more making me giggle.

"B3 is something I came up with when I was fucking around with drugs a while back. It messes with sight and sound. Since I have a deep voice it will be high pitched and since you have the voice of a woman yours will be low." Joker stated in his high pitched voice.

I was now poking his face at random time laughing at the bubble that was his head dipped in the weirdest way. It was then that I remembered what Sorix had said. If I left the chair he would chase me. I was in the mood for tag, feeling tired no longer.

I slowly slipped from my chair motioning for the two to be quiet as I started tip toeing my way towards the bubbly living room.

"And Just what in the hell do you think you doing?" Sorix's voice asked from the kitchen. I whirled and stumbled once more. Standing up right again I grinned at Sorix.

"Nothin. Just goin for a walk." I laugh. I seamed to be doing that a lot. Weird.

"Oh really?" Sorix asks as he starts moving towards me. I retreat from him. Suddenly he lunges forward. I whirl and start running. The chase was on!


	23. Tied up LEMON

*LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! If you don't want to read the sexual chapters of this story then don't read this chapter. Read the next one. I have to say I'm pretty proud of my self for writing this. I didn't go to over board on the Joker being a dom thing. Get back to me and tell me what you think. I could always fix it.**

It was a bit later that I found myself tucked into Jokers bed, my belly full of cake and milk. Joker had given me a second dose of his drug when it had started to wear off the first time.

I was completely relaxed as Joker turned the lights off and I felt him get into bed. "My voice shouldn't be as bad this time." He stated lightly. His voice was almost back to its normal self. I giggle and nod.

I moved my body sluggishly closer to his not really caring about what I was doing. I was comfy, full and I felt safe once more. His hands settled around my hips. Where his fingers touched felt like hot little needles going into my skin and they made me gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asks lightly.

I shake my head as heat pools in my stomach. His thumbs run up under my shirt and once they touch my bare skin I have to bit my lower lip.

"Did I tell you earlier that B3 makes you horny as fuck? Or did I leave that little part out?" Joker rasps as he pulls my closer to him and I feel his tongue trace up my neck.

An odd noise comes from my throat and I wriggle against him, unable to control my body's response to him. Not that I really wanted to. Whatever he was doing to me was making the heat in my belly go away.

Joker was suddenly gone and I was left a whimpering writhing mass in his bed. The lights flicked on and I glanced around to see Joker standing with four small lengths of rope in his hand. An odd look on his face.

I could say nothing to him anymore because my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. My body was trembling, but not in a bad way. He moved to my right and before I could redgester what he was doing my shirt was over my head and he had my right hand tied to the post of his bed.

He moved so quickly it was hard for me to see him but my shorts were gone and both my legs were tide. I was completely bare under the Jokers gaze as I made to move the one had that I could Joker snatched it and tied it as well.

I lay still, trembling as Jokers hand trails over my stomach and stops at my hips.

"You shave." It wasn't a question. More of a comment but I nodded anyway. I did shave. I hated to be hairy any where.

Suddenly his bare hand came down hard and fast on my belly. I arched back pulling against the ropes holding me. Another odd noise came from my throat. The heat was back and I tugged at the ropes around my ankles trying to get my legs to close.

His hand came down again. "Stop fucking moving." He commanded and I went stalk still. He moved away from me then.

"I'm a dom but I don't like to use toys. I just like to tie up my subs really." He states in a voice that sounded completely normal, like I wasn't tided to his bed panting and nearly whining from the ache that was between my legs.

The lights flicked off and I was blinded once more. The darkness sent a thrum through my body that had me squirming and whining lightly. I wasn't quite sure about what I needed, but I had a feeling that Joker would help me.

Hands connected fully with my thighs making me arch and moan. "I told you to stay still." Jokers' voice rasped.

I fell still once more, panting. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." Jokers' voice was close to my face now. So close in fact I could feel his breath at the nape of my neck. His voice sent a wonderful pulse throughout my body and a light moan escaped my throat.

His hand came down on my belly once more. "Tell me." He commanded his voice taking on some of its clowny command.

"I… I want you to make the ache go away!" I gasped in a pleading begging tone.

There was a chuckle and the bed dipped to my right. Jokers hand suddenly cupped my extremely intimate part in his hand. I gasped once more as my hips grinded into his hand on their own.

"The ache here?" His voice asked as his other hand trailed over the irritated skin on my belly.

"Yes! Please!" I begged arching into his touch a whine ripping from my throat.

Suddenly his finger was rubbing me. I nearly went mad at the sensation ripping through me. What the hell was he doing to me? I never wanted him to stop.

A moan ripped from my throat as my hips bucked into his hand. "Are you a virgin, Semira?" He asked his fingers becoming more demanding.

"Y-yes I'm a… v-virgin." I gasped.

There was a noise that nearly sounded like a purr that came from him. "I'm not going to fuck you till you are sober and can beg me for it." He rasped as his finger drove me higher and higher.

It was suddenly like a broke and was sent crashing over an edge that I never knew existed. I arched back and cried out. My body trembling as I collapsed into the mattress. I lay gasping for a moment panting while Joker moved around.

"Open your mouth." He commanded suddenly and as I did he stuck his finger inside. I could taste my self on him.

"I want you to suck. Put your lips over your teeth." He commands.

I follow his orders and place my lips over my teeth and begin to suck on his finger. This continued for a moment or two before he suddenly pulled away from me. His finger slipping from my mouth with a pop.

His weight settled over my bare chest. "Do exactly what you did to my finger. I f you bite me I'm fucking kill you." He rasps from above me as something warm and positively massive is shoved into my mouth.

I try to move away from it but as I move my head it gives an exhilarating throb. This makes me pause for a moment then repeat the movement. I'm met with the same throb.

"Suck on it." He commands.

His voice makes my mouth react in a snap. I suck on what I now know is his dick and I moved my head like I was. I nearly moaned when there was a groan from above me.

"Move your head faster!" He snaps.

I try but to no avail. The position I was in wouldn't allow it. His hands suddenly knotted in my hair and he shoved his throbbing cock in and out of my mouth at a break neck speed.

Every time he would enter my mouth he would hit the back of my throat nearly making me gag.

With a growl from above me a warm sour substance fills my mouth and I whine as it begins sliding down my throat.

"Swallow it." He snarls.

I do as he commands and swallow his cum. It was hard with him still firmly in my mouth but once I do he pulls away from me.

The ropes at taken off my wrists and as I move to curl onto my side Joker grabs me and pulls me to his chest.

"I'll have you begging before the week is out." He states as I close my eyes and pass out.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Lol Review on this chapter please! Tell me if you liked it or not!**


	24. What you thinkin about?

I completely understand where you're coming from Zeny, I guess I have always kinda seen him like this. If you all don't like it I can change the chapter. PM me or just review. I'm sorry if none of you like it.**

I wake feeling better than I've felt for a long time, I was in Jokers bed and I was completely naked, but Joker was nowhere to be found. I tried to remember just what happened while I had been on that damn drug but I couldn't.

I shrugged as I got out of bed and hunted for my clothes. Once I had located them I moved to the door and went down stairs. Xander and Joker were in the kitchen and Sorix was out side having a smoke.

I nearly blanched as I realized that the sun was setting. How long had I been asleep? "Only for the whole day like the rest of us. No worries, Semi." Xanders voice calls from the kitchen. I smile and nod to him as I go out and join Sorix.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asks handing me his just lit smoke as he grabs another.

"Pretty good. I feel really good today. My cheeks don't even hurt." I smile as I take a drag from my smoke and high step it to a chair.

"You need to start wearing shoes out here. The snow has to be cold." Sorix stated as he grabs me feet and begins to rub them.

I glance around. There was around two feet of snow. The sky was overcast and cloudy. The sun was now almost fully set. "You know? I have never really liked shoes. In the hospital we weren't aloud any so I was constantly bare foot. The first time I put on a shoe after that I nearly locked up at the feel of it squeezing my foot." I said with a wry laugh.

"Why couldn't you have shoes?" He questioned using one hand to take a drag, the other still rubbing away at my foot.

I snorted. "You know how much I could do with a pair of shoes? Let's see I could rip the sole out and tear it into little strip then tie them together and make a rope long enough and strong enough to chock someone out with or hang my self with. I could use the little mettle pieces of it to cut my wrists. I would use the fabric as a perfect little gag for the person I'm killing. There is a lot I could do with shoes." I state with a chuckle.

Sorix looks at me horror struck. "How the fuck do you come up with this shit?" He gasps as I take a drag.

I shrug. "When you're pent up for most of your life your mind tends to look at everything as a way to kill. Whether it is yourself or others it doesn't really matter." I say with a smile.

He glances around and points to the frosty table next to us. "What could you do with that?" He asks.

I smile. "I could snap the legs off and use them as a melee weapon of sorts. I'm sure one would break off sharp and the belly or chest would be a perfect place for that one. I could break the table top into little sections and use them like I would use a hammer." I state.

Sorix has his mouth hanging open. I laugh. "Shit, I could even use your own clothing to kill you. Lift that shirt of yours up and clench it around your neck to cut off air. Rip your pj pants down so you couldn't move anywhere quickly. You don't even want to know what I could do with the waistband of your boxers." I state giggling.

He shakes his head. "I'm sure your right. What could you do with some duct tape and a few zip ties?" He asks sounding as though he is playing some type of game.

I lean back in my chair and take a few drags while I think. "I would duck tape my victim to a chair then one by one I would put a zip tie around their finger so tight it would cut off circulation. I would wait like half an hour between each one. Then once I had all the fingers done I would put a big one around their throat and tighten it one little clip every minuet. Kill them slow." I state in a matter of fact tone.

Sorix is shaking his head. "How the fuck you were ever aloud on the streets, I will never know. Would you do anything like that to Xander or I?" He asks in a serious tone.

I grow serious as well. "No. When you first burst into my apartment was the only time I ever wanted to do anything like that you either of you. I've come to depend on you two and the only reason I'm alive currently is because of you and Xander." I state looking to his eyes.

He nods not saying anything and we laps into a comfortable silence, him taking random puffs on his smoke and rubbing my feet, me sitting quietly while I finish my smoke. I flick my butt into the snow as the last of the light fades from the sky.

"It's weird knowing what you think about." He says lightly not looking at me but out across the back yard.

I nod and look where he is as well. "I'm a sick fuck Sorix. I'm not going to deny that but you have my word. I will do nothing like that you or Xander while I don't go into a fit." I murmur lightly.

"Tell me what you think about most of the time." He commands in a soft voice that nearly makes me frown.

"I think about what my life used to be like. How happy I though I was living with my family, and how much I would have loved to have lived a normal life, but I know I'm lying about that one. I think about how lonely I used to be with my family. How I was a pampered little bitch who had no respect for anything in my entire small bleak world. I then begin to think about how lucky I really was to have gotten sick and been cast away from them all. I would have ended up some whore who hated to look at herself in the mirror. I think about how much I like you and Xander, how fucking crazy Joker is compared to me. How I'm going to kill the fuck that fucked up my face. I think about a lot of shit Sorix." I slay leaning back in my chair and looking up to the sky.

"I think about how to kill random people I see on the street without getting caught. Lead a man into a back ally way and rip open his chest. I think about how I could look at anything and make a weapon out of it. Then I get kina sad at how fuck up I've really become." I mumble.

It's silent for a long time. "You know? We think about a lot of the same things. I think about how much I hate my family and I'm glad I'm not with them any more. They left me for dead when I was younger and that was the best thing they had ever done for me." He nearly growls his voice filled with malice.

I nod to show I'm listening. "I've noticed something about a lot of people like you and I, Joker and even Xander. Something has happened to us in our past that makes us want to do the things we do. Some of us never even realize why we do it, I'm glad I at least have an idea about what is wrong with me." I say softly.

"I agree." He says softly.

The door is suddenly slid open and Joker as outside staring at us. I arch a brow at him.

"What you two ass hole sitting out here for?" He shrieks into the silent night making me fist my hands. He was in an annoying mood. Perfect.

"We were talking about how much I wanted to kill the bastards that did this to me." I state in a false happy tone.

"Oh re-lly!" He bellows into the night, his voice echoing.

"Yes really." I snap growing tired of him.

"Weelll… How about we go get another one tonight?" He calls followed by one of his laughs.

This statement draws my attention. "Fuck yes! Let's do this shit!" I call standing.

**Oklydokly! That one is done Not getting the next chapter till I get some reviews. I'm serious about the whole last chapter thing. Tell me what you guys think, if I should tone it down or not. If I write another chapter like that one and you all hate it I'm going to be pissed! Loves you all! :3 **


	25. Not a real chapter

**I HAVE NOT LEFT YOU! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER! I can't figure out anything to write~ I'll post this chapter only to show that I love my dear readers! Please stay with me! I'm sure as soon as I pull my head out of my ass I'll think of something then replace this chapter! I know it sucks! DON'T REVIEW SAYING HOW BAD IT WAS! I KNOW**

I trot inside giggling and happy. We had just killed a man that went by the name of David Lou, a massively tall man that would handle anything that required any real muscle for Nicks. I'm absolutely positive that his death will not go un noticed.

I quickly get rid of my shoes and rub my slightly sore wrists. They had been slightly achy all night. It was weird because I couldn't quite remember if I had done anything to warrant them being sore.

With a happy sigh I move into the kitchen and start making sandwiches for everyone as all three men bumble inside. Sorix and Xander were punching each other and arguing over who would get to sleep with me through the day and Joker was walking in with a plastic baggy in his hand.

"What do all of you want on your sandwiches? We need to go shopping so we don't have much." I call.

"Fuck the food! I say we throw ourselves a little party!" Joker calls in his highly annoying screech.

I only laugh. "How exactly are we going to do that?" I ask making food.

Suddenly there was a weight around me as Sorix's hands go about my own. He pushes his hips into my lower back effectively pinning me to the counter. I cringe as he shoves his unshaved face in my neck. "We are going to let you get naked for us of cores." He purrs nuzzling my neck.

I burst into laughter and shy away from the rough texture of his face. "I won't do anything like that till you shave! Get your prickly ass face out of my neck!" I giggle.

Sorix chuckles but moves away. I only laugh shaking my head. I continue to make my food. Once I'm done I turn only to run into Xanders chest. I nearly drop my food but he catches my mistake.

Suddenly his face is in my neck on the other side that Sorix was at and he is nuzzling me. His face isn't nearly as bad.

"Do I have to shave to?" He asks in a deep tone that I had never heard him use before. I nearly blushed.

"No. I would get naked for you Xander." I state with a giggle as I see Sorix throw his arms in the air sullenly.

"What is with you two tonight?" I ask shoving Xander away from me and moving to the table.

"Let's get high!" Joker bellowed plopping down next to me before Sorix and Xander could even remotely begin to talk.

I laughed. "That is probably not for the best." I laugh taking a bite of my ham sandwich.

"Oh rea-lly? Whyy is th-at?" Joker drawled bending close to me. His nose was almost touching my food.

I arch a brow. "Even I was a teen that smoked some weed, Joker." I state.

Suddenly Joker leaned forward and took almost the entire half of my sandwich in his mouth. With a wail I ripped it from him but it was to late. The majority of my food was in his mouth.

With a huff and a growl I slammed the food down. "I can't smoke weed because I get lovey. I could care less if it's a tree, animal, guy, girl, I will make out with it. Now that you have eaten the rest of my food I'm going to have a smoke." I huff standing.

"So you're into chicks?" Joker called something in his voice that made me turn back and look back at him.

He was leaning back in the chair he occupied, a look on his face that made me think he was hiding something. I glared at him.

"I don't know. I've never tried it with a girl." I stated slowly with a light shrug. Jokers smirk widened.

Suddenly I jumped as Sorix slammed a shoe on the table in front of me. It had no laces and was just a simple sneaker. "Make something that could kill me with that!" He bellowed distracting me fully.

I laughed lightly and grabbing the shoe I turned and went outside. I lit up my smoke and plopped on the chair. With an easy practiced skill I dug my nails into the seam of the shoe and I ripped it off. Setting the show aside I took another drag and started to rip the thick bendy rubber into long thin strips.

Once that was completed I grabbed three and braided them together. I repeated this till I was out of strips, then I knotted all of the braided pieces together till it was about three feet long. I gave it a couple of strong tugs to make sure it wouldn't break.

I set that aside and took another drag. Grabbing the rest of the shoe I ripped the cloth from the side and smirked. What perfect little gags!

Taking the last puff I flicked my smoke away. With a sigh I stood and went inside bringing along all of my stuff.

Sorix was sitting with his back to me he wore a loose baggy sweatshirt. I smirked once more an with a quiet giggle I stepped forward and with grace I didn't know I possessed I planted my hips firmly on Sorix's lap.

"I did what you wanted me to do." I purred leaning towards him keeping my newly made rope out of sight. I bunched the cloth in my hand.

His eyes hooded over and his hands went to my hips. I knew I was good but I didn't think I was that good! Jesus!

"Oh really?" He purred leaning closer to me. I smiled and with a giggle I jerked the bottom of his shirt up and over his head.

A deep cry erupted from his throat as I clenched the bottom of his shirt as well as his flailing arms and quickly tied the "rope" around his hands, making sure to get the bottom of his shirt in the bunch.


	26. Xander and Brother

**This is four days later and the first part IS a dream. I'm sorry this took so long but school just started for me and it's been hectic. No worries though! Just give me some more time than usual.**

Something was… wrong. There was no other way I could put it… It was a couple days after our last kill. I had been correct; this kill had not gone un-noticed. Joker would hardly let Sorix and Xander leave the house to go shopping. I on the other hand was hardly aloud to go out side for a smoke.

I shook my head as much as I could. That wasn't important now. What was important was what was wrong with me? The last think I remember was walking inside a darkened middle class apartment. We had gone to kill a small dike looking woman who was a secretary to James. The man Joker wanted to kill, and then… nothing.

Pain maybe? A loud deafening noise? Perhaps. I slowly became more aware of what was going on around me. Someone was holding me… I was against a chest. The voice was deep and we were suddenly leaning sharply to the left. No… We were in a car. It was turning…

"Her breathing is shallow; if we don't get it out we'll loose her." An extremely familiar voice stated in a panicked tone.

"Then get the fucking thing out." A deep voice growled as arms tightened around me.

Suddenly There was such an immense pain in my neck that I sat up with a pain filled yell. I looked over my darkened room panting heavily.

Arms tightened around my waist and I nearly flew from the bed. It was then that I remembered Xander had gone to sleep with me then night before.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled sleepily as he sat up on an elbow and rubbed his eye.

I was covered in sweat and the sheets were sticking to me, I was to hot! I kicked the blankets away and nearly sighed at the relief of the cool air. When I didn't answer Xander he seemed to worry.

"Semi, what's wrong?" He asked lightly sitting up fully and clearing my face of wet sweaty curls that had escaped my pony tail.

I shook my head and took a deep calming breath. "It was just a bad dream." I mumbled lightly.

How long had it been since I have had one of those, one that woke me from sleep so violently? It had to be since my days in the hospital. It had to be since I had quit taking my pills. This was my paranoia kicking my ass into gear.

Xander pulled me back down to lay in the pillows. "What was it about?" He asked lightly sounding as if he wanted nothing more than to hear about my dream.

I shrugged and turned on my side to face him. "I'm not really sure. Something was wrong; I was in a lot of pain. I couldn't see anything but I could hear… I think you were there… and Joker too. I'm not quite sure though." I mumbled lightly.

"You scared me, I thought there was someone in here." He chuckles as he relaxes visably next to me.

I arched a brow. "Why would I know if someone was here? The last time someone was in my room my face got hacked to shit." I said with a yawn.

"Ever since then you have been more… aware of what is going on around you. You've started to piss Joker off because he can't sneak up on you anymore.." Xander chuckled running his fingers up and down my side.

I closed my eyes. "Nothing has really changed, at least I don't feel any different." I sighed lightly.

It was quiet for a little bit, "I don't think you are aware of it. If one of us enters a room you automatically readjust your position so you are facing the person. It's odd to watch." Xander mumbled his hand trailing across my belly and sending shivers through my body

I remained quiet. I wasn't that bad. Joker could sneak up on my plenty. I just thought he had quit due to our somewhat friendship. Speaking of which, Joker had been very pervy lately.

He was worse than Sorix. Going so far as to fondle me when ever he could. Just recently he had started slowly venturing under my shirt while he kept me pinned against whatever he could.

The sad part was… I couldn't say I didn't like his touches… it was obvious he was skilled with women because with just a few simple touches he would have excited little gasps spilling from my throat like water.

How the hell else was I supposed to act!? No one had ever done anything like that to me before and looked as good as Joker! I'm not going to lie to myself. Joker… was good looking. He wore his scars amazingly and when he smirked it would send a tingle throughout me.

Oh… and when he wouldn't wear his makeup… He looked almost like a normal twenty or so year old. I wanted to know how he got his scars and not one of his bullshit stories. I wanted the truth.

"Hey, What ever happened to meeting your Brother? Sorix called him and said that you couldn't make it… He said he wasn't going to leave Gotham till he saw you…" Xander stated lightly.

My eyes popped open. "Oh yeah…" I whispered. Brother was still in town… or going to be… How long ago did I call him? I counted back. Seven. He should be in town today! I sat up my heart beat picking up.

"He's in town today!" I gasped scrambling out from under the covers. He has been in town ALL day!

Xander scrambled after me. "It's only Six and Joker may not let you go!" Xander stated as I began to strip on my way to the bathroom.

"If he doesn't let me go I will strive to make all of your lives living hell! It's one day and he can even come… If he dresses normal and doesn't wear his paint." I added on a second thought as I closed the door and got into my shower. Today I was going to see my Brother and nothing was going to stop me. Not even an Irate Joker or the threat of Death.

**Okkkaaaayyyyy! I HAVE A NEW BETA! Lorlei110 I must thank you for accepting this challenge XD **


	27. Those stupid Bastards!

**Hello all! School is a bitch _as usual!_ No worries though! I love my readers and I would never leave them! I'm going out of town for a little bit so That my make the next chapter slightly shorter but no later! Review please!**

I cringed as I opened the door to my room. A VERY irritated Joker stood hovering over me. He was sleep rumpled and for half a second… he looked good enough to fuck… I nearly growled at that thought.

He wore no make up and his brown eyes were flashing with irritation. "Whyyy in the He-ll did Xander wake me up?" He demanded leaning closer to me.

"Because you are going to come see my Brother with me. Please dress normal and no paint." I stated trying to get past him while clutching my towel around my chest.

He was having none of that and his chest shoved me into the door frame with crushing force. All the air rushed out of my chest. "Oh, and why would I do th-at?" He questioned in a gravely tone, he began to trail his fingers over my bare shoulder.

I grit my teeth lightly. "If you don't I will strive to make your life hell. All that I am Asking is that you let me see him, not go away with him. Please, Joker. Please let me go see him." I pleaded

His eyes left mine to trail after his fingers. His pupils dilated and a smirk came over his lips. "Drop your towel." He commanded.

I felt my jaw go limp. What in the hell was he taking about?

He scowled and suddenly pinched my side with his other hand. "Drop, Your. Towel." He growled.

My hands snapped loose on their own, letting my towel settle to the floor around my feet. I was left speechless. I had just completely submitted to Joker! Surely that had just been my body reacting so as to not get hurt. Right?

He hummed deeply in his chest as he took a step away from me. "We should get your belly button pierced." He purred trailing his fingers between my breasts to circle my navel.

A shiver and a gasp ripped from my body before I could stop it. I forced my let together and away from his probing gaze. "J-Joker, We have to go." I mewled wriggling away from his fiery touch.

Se scowled once more. "What do I get if I go?" He purred leaning his face close to my neck. He warm breath sent more shivers through my body and heat to pool in my belly.

I took a deep calming breath. "I don't know! Get your ass dressed and ready to go or so help me there will be hell to pay!" Hissed shoving him away with all of my might.

He stumbled and once he righted him self he glared. "You are so in for it!" He snarled turning and walking stiffly from the room.

I only shook my head as I began to ready myself to see my Brother. I wanted to look nice, so I settled with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple v neck shirt.

Something about this shirt tickled a memory at the back of my mind but I was in to much of a hurry to care. I only had the damn boots Joker had bought me to wear so I slipped then on over my jeans and was glad to see that they really didn't look to bad.

I pulled on my winter coat and put on a small amount of eyeliner. I don't really know why I did it… I don't fucking know. My stitches were still gruesome as ever but Joker said that in a couple more days I may be able to take the stitching out.

"If we are going lets fucking go! Sorix and I wand to stop for breakfast!" Jokers yelled from my bedroom door making me jump.

I turned and nearly froze. Joker stood in front of me. No, not Joker, a somewhat normal looking twenty, or so year old.

The green die in his hair was so faded his hair was nearly all blonde, His scars seemed more prominent with out his make up but I thought he looked really good with his scars. They gave him character and in this day and age that is something that I craved for.

Joker was a good looking man. I pictured him without his scars as he led me down stairs and into the Yukon with Sorix and Xander hot on our heels.

It was obvious Joker was a lady killer before he had gotten his scars. He had the look of a laid back teen. All of this made me wonder… what had happened to him to make him like this?

I shook my head, now was not the time to be thinking about any of that. I just needed to go see Brother. There was a disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't shake it.

We got into the car and Joker began driving to Wane Hotel. I studied him out of the corner of my eye.

He was glancing about his eyes never staying in one place for to long. Did he feel it to? The feeling in his gut? Suddenly his eyes flashed to mine and he glared.

"What you think you lookin at?" He demanded as we sped onto the freeway.

"Nothing… Do you feel it too?" I asked lightly glancing all around the car.

It fell dead silent, something was about to happen… Something big… We pulled off the freeway and into the heart of Gotham. It was early as hell and the sun was just about to come up. There were hardly any people out and about at this hour so when the other car pulled up behind us… It was hard to miss.

Multiple things happened at once, there was the loud continuous spit from some type of machine gun from the vehicle trailing us.

Rage, anger, and hatred fired through my system. "OH FUCK NO! SORIX GIVE ME THAT GUN!" I screamed going into a fit in half a second.

Sorix handed me what I was guessing was a machine gun, I never as good with guns. "No way in FUCK am I going to let some piece of shit mobster fuck with my plans to see Brother!" I snarled rolling down my window and leaning outside.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!?" I head Xander bellow as I took aim and unleashed hell on the Bastards still trailing after us.

Joker hit the gas as I fired once more without answering Xander. "I'm taking a left. Brace your legs against the door and don't fall out!" Joker suddenly cackled as I was nearly thrown from the car.

My bullets finally managed to catch the Driver in the chest region and the car veered straight into a bank.

I sat back inside my body trembling with un kept rage. "Those BASTARDS! Go back! I wanna make _sure _they are dead!" I snarled whipping around and slamming my body back aginst the seat with enough force for it to rock a few moments after I had gone still.

"Hey Twitch… calm down… Everything is gonna be alright." Sorix soothed as he reatched forward to take the gun from me.

My voices reared their ugly heads just then and all of them demanded that I kill every last one of them!

"_**Shoot Joker in the skull! He deserves it after what he did!"**_ one that had managed to grow louder than the others yelled.

Now, normally… I would never fall so low as to converse freely with my voices but what this one had said caught my attention… What did Joker do to warrant my shooting him in the skull?

**OOOKKKKAAAAYYY! So turns out my beta didn't end up working out! Oh well! I KNOW you all want to Meet Oliver, (Semis Brother) I'm just having a little bit of trouble deciding a few things. Don't worry though! Tilly will think of something that will drop your socks! I kind of feel like doing another lemon again… Maaayybbbeee with Sorix or Xander this time… IDKKK I want to create some tension! Reviews for your next chapter My lovelies. I'm saying… Six this time! :D I love you all!**


	28. Meet Oliver

I knocked gently on the door that lead to my Brothers room. My heart was in my throat. How could it not be? I was going to see my Brother again and the last time I saw him we hadn't been on very… Good terms.

Joker, Sorix, and Xander stood behind me and they were all very nervous. They had voiced their worries in one way or another. Sorix flat out telling me that if my Brother made me cry, he would beat the shit out of him with out a second thought.

Xander had taken his own gentle approach and told me that he was worried about how seeing my brother would affect me, especially if he rejected me.

Joker hadn't really said anything, but he was keeping a nearly creepy watchful eye on me. Since when did that ass hole get feelings?

Suddenly the door swung open and I was looking at my Brother. He was just as I remembered…

His blond hair was still a shaggy length and his dark blue eyes were exactly the same. He was a little taller than I remembered maybe the same size as Joker, almost a little shorter.

"Semira?" He questioned blue eyes flashing to my cheek then away. His face paled lightly.

I didn't answer as I looked over his clothes. He was wearing a dark blue business suit, obviously tailored. His tie was a deep red and it was surprising to see him, the boy who had liked to get dirty and stay dirty, even at how much older he was than I. Dressed like this.

"Semira… What happened to you?" He whispered bring a hand up to cup my good cheek.

I smiled as tears prickled at my eyes. "Not anything that you need to worry about Brother." I choked out as I threw myself about his middle. Shit… he even smelled the same.

His arms went about me and I couldn't help the sob that escaped me. "Brother… I missed you. How are you? You look so good." I stated pulling away from him and looking up at him

He smiled down at me. "So many questions, as usual. Come. Why don't you and your… Friends come inside. I'll make some coffee." He stated, arm slipping around my back as he turned and lead me inside.

XXXXX

"Oliver this is Sorix, Xander, and…" I falter in introducing Joker. Joker wasn't a name…

Joker took a step forward. "Call me Damien." Joker grinned offering my Brother his hand.

Luckily Brother didn't notice my pause or Joker obvious lie. He only smiled back and shook "Damien's" hand.

"Very nice to meet you. Do you three work with Semira?" Brother questioned as the five of us took a seat at the kitchen tabled of the hotel room he was staying in.

Sorix and Xander looked at each other. "You could say that. Semi is quite the skilled worker." Sorix stated with a grin in my direction.

I nearly glared. If those two tied anything funny I was going to go bat shit crazy! Brother didn't need to know about all that was going on. I had just got him back and I don't plan on loosing him any time soon!

"Oh? And what is it that you all do?" Brother questioned smiling a sweet smile that I suddenly realized I missed seeing.

"We're into demolition, tearing old buildings apart. That's how she messed up her cheek." Joker filled in smoothly with a wave of his hand.

I nearly giggled. I guess I never noticed how good of a liar Joker was. It was truly amazing.

"Really? You always were good at breaking stuff." Brother grinned at me in a teasing way.

I nearly blushed and smiled back. "It seams all that paid off." I mumbled, referring to my klutziness as a child. I did have a tendency to break things…

** And I am back! I'm extremely sorry it is so short but I have to get back into my writing groove. Plus I'm using a public computer and my fingers feel disgusting from using it… Please don't be mad at me. My computer took a shit… sooo Review and tell me what you want to see happen. I could have this meeting go two ways. Semira and her brother just chit chatting, or have her Brother… I don't know… Ask her to go see mom or ask Joker about his scars or something like that. You guys decide!


End file.
